Królestwo Polski
Królestwo Polski - państwo założone przez księcia Polan, Siemowita Okrutnego na terenie Europy Środkowej; jedno z kluczowych państw w regionie. Obecnie Polska rządzona jest przez dynastię Lubomelskich; wcześniej rządzili nią kolejno Piastowie i Mazowieccy. Jest nadrzędnym partnerem w unii personalnej z Królestwem Czech. Historia Chościsko (N/N - 867) Nie wiele wiadomo o tym co było przed Piastem. Obecnie niemal za pewnego, uznaje się Chościska. Był on prawdopodobnie synem, jakiegoś nieznanego z imienia wodza Polan. Chościsko pod koniec życia postanowił zacząć jednoczyć wszystkie plemiona, to jednak się mu nie udało. Piast (867-871) Piast był Księciem Wielkopolski w IX w. Znany był jako człowiek dumny, bardzo pobożny, umiarkowany oraz sprawiedliwy. Posiadał szeroki zakres wiedzy na temat słowiańskich bóstw. Był on synem Chościska, miał żonę Rzepichę oraz małego syna zwanego Siemowitem. Piast bardzo chciał stać się wzorem cnót, rządy zaczął od podboju ziemi Lubuskiej do której, z racji bycia księciem Wielkopolski miał prawa de jure . Rozgromił on swoich wrogów w kilku bitwach oraz dzięki oblężeniom miał on już tak dużą przewagę że jego wróg musiał oddać mu swe ziemie. Chcąc jeszcze bardziej powiększyć tereny swojego państwa, zaatakował Kujawy. Doszło do bitwy, którą wygrała armia Polan. Niestety, Piast został śmiertelnie ranny. Regencja Rzepichy (871-879) Po śmierci Piasta władzę przejęła jego żona jako regentka ich małoletniego syna. Okazję wykorzystał władyka lubuski, który zażądał niezależności, jednak został szybko pokonany. Wkrótce została zakończona też wojna z Kujawianami. Jednakże, ambitnej Rzepisze to nie wystarczyło. Pragnęła by jej syn był jak najpotężniejszy po przejęciu władzy, więc najechała na ziemię Mazowszan. Ci, z powodu zdecydowanej przewagi liczebnej Polan, ulegli. Pogańska Polska (879-934) Siemowit Okrutny (879-908) Przejęcie władzy Po osiągnięciu pełnoletności Siemowit przejął władzę nad państwem swego ojca i 12 Czerwca ogłosił się Królem Polski, a na herb swojego państwa wybrał białego orła - jego rodowe godło - na czerwonym tle, . Dokonał reform wzmacniających jego władzę. Konsolidacja ziem polskich W 880 r. zaniepokojony potęgą plemienia Lędzian postanowił odebrać im Kraków, korzystając z faktu, że ci prowadzili długą wojnę z Państwem Wielkomorawskim. Polacy nie napotkali zbytniego oporu ze strony osłabionych wojsk nieprzyjaciela i w 881 r. Siemowit przejął władzę nad Krakowem. W 882 r. najechał na ziemie Dolnego Śląska, którego pogańscy mieszkańcy wyzwolili się spod władzy chrześcijańskiego króla wielkomorawskiego. Początkowo wojna szła po myśli Ślężan, którzy atakowali małe nieprzygotowane oddziały polskie, dochodząc aż pod Gniezno. Jednakże, po przegrupowaniu wojsk przez Siemowita, szala zwycięstwa przechyliła się na jego stronę -9 dzięki swoim zdolnością dowódczym wygrywa on bitwę pod Poznaniem. Następnie wykończył on śląskich niedobitków i zdobył Głogów, wygrywając wojnę. Przez następne lata Siemowit skupiał się na zawieraniu sojuszy z wodzem Serbołużyczan i wodzem Ziemi Wołogoskiej oraz na zabezpieczaniu sukcesji, aż w 886 r. został zaatakowany prze władcę Wielkich Moraw, Rościsława, który pragnął odzyskać Dolny Śląsk. Połączone siły polskie, serbskołużyckie i wołogoskie bez trudu pokonały wojska chrześcijan z południa. W 887 r. na teren państwa Siemowita wkroczyli groźni sojusznicy Wielkich Moraw, Neapolitańczycy. Byli oni bardziej wymagającymi przeciwnikami, mimo tego zostali pokonani. Po wybiciu pozostałości wojsk nieprzyjaciela i zdobyciu Opola i Cieszyna, w 888 r. król Rościsław został zmuszony do poddania się i zapłacenia Siemowitowi trybutu. W 890 r. najechał na Lędzian, korzystając z tego, że plemię to było w trakcie walki z kilkoma plemionami wschodniosłowiańskimi. Pokonał ich kilkukrotnie mniejszą armię, zdobył Sącz i Sandomierz, zmuszając wodza Małopolski do negocjowania traktatu pokojowego, na mocy którego odebrał mu właśnie Ziemię Sądecką i Sandomierską. W 896 r. po raz kolejny zaatakował Państwo Wielkomorawskie, chcąc podbić Górny Śląsk. Od razu przystąpił do ataku, niszcząc wrogie oddziały pod Koźlem i Cieszynem. Następnie, po pokonaniu wojsk Benewentu, sojusznika Morawian, przystąpił do oblężenia Wrocławia i już w 897 r. król Rościsław II został zmuszony oddać Górny Śląsk. W 900 r. do państwa Polan został przyłączony Cieszyn dzięki inicjatywie małopolskiego wodza, Mieszka I. Aż w końcu w 902 r. Siemowit podbija Opole łącząc wszystkie jego prawowite ziemie. Sprawy wewnętrzne i śmierć W 903 r. został lennikiem Łucji, władczyni Włodzimierza Wołyńskiego, ostatniej polskojęzycznej prowincji, którą dawniej rządzili Lędzianie. W 905 r. rozpoczęła się wojna domowa przeciwko spiskującemu wodzowi Śląska, Przyborowi I, jednakże, została szybko wygrana, a wódz ścięty. W 908 r. Siemowit zmarł od ran odniesionych w czasie wojny o Opole. Regencja Prendoty (908-914) Po śmierci Siemowita władze jako regent jego syna, Masława, przejął Mistrz Szpiegów, Prendota. Z powodu słabej pozycji władcy, spowodowanej śmiercią budzącego strach i respekt Siemowita oraz przekazaniu większości ziem wielkopolskich Piastowi, młodszemu bratu Masława, w 910 r. Wybuchła rebelia pod dowództwem wodza Kujaw i wspierana przez wodza Mazowsza, która miała na celu umieścić na tronie Danutę, starszą siostrę Masława. Wkrótce potem do buntu przyłączyli się Piast z Wielkopolski, władca Śląska i Łucja z Włodzimierza Wołyńskiego. Jedynym lojalnym wasalem był Mieszko, wódz Małopolski, przybrany ojciec Masława i dawny przyjaciel zmarłego Siemowita. Głowna armia wielkiego księcia, manewrująca wśród licznych sił nieprzyjaciela, została pochwycona w Żninie, w okolicach Gniezna i pokonana dzięki ogromnej liczebności armii wroga. Po wielu porażkach i zakupieniu ogromnej armii najemników, ponad dwutysięczna armia lojalistów zebrała się w Poznaniu, by potem ruszyć na buntowników, oblegających Gniezno. Po wygraniu bitwy i dobiciu resztek wrogich armii wojska wielkoksiążęce przystąpiły do oblężenia Inowrocławia na Kujawach. Po zdobyciu grodu udali się do Opola w celu zniszczenia ostatniej armii rebeliantów. Następnie w 913 r., goniąc nieprzyjacielskie oddziały aż do Sieradza, pojmali Wiesława księcia Kujaw, kończąc jego rebelię. Regent Prendota odebrał Piastowi tytuł wysokiego wodza Wielkopolski, a Łucji Włodzimierz Wołyński. W 914 roku wybuchła wojna z wodzem Lubusza i Poznania, który chciał zostać wysokim wodzem Wielkopolski, jednak ze względu na to, że wszyscy inni wasale Masława znajdowali się w lochach, został szybko pokonany. Po odebraniu mu Poznania, regent Prendota uznał, że można wypuścić uczestników buntu władcy Kujaw. Regencja Nadbora (914-919) W 914 r. nadworny dyplomata, Nadbor Lechowicz, przekonał radę królewską, by ta odsunęła od władzy Prendotę, który zaczął wykorzystywać swoje stanowisko do prywatnych celów. Na nowego regenta rada wybrała właśnie Nadbora. Dbał on o rozbudowę posiadłości wielkiego księcia i wzmocnił sojusz z Małopolską, zaręczając Masława z Matyldą, córką Mieszka. Masław I (919-935) Pierwsze misje Masław I osiąga pełnoletność w 919 r. Za jego panowania, począwszy od 921 r., do kraju zaczęli przybywać chrześcijańscy misjonarze. Być może było to spowodowane opowieściami o łagodnej naturze Masława lub faktu, że władcą Śląska był to chrześcijanin, którego władca tolerował. Wojny o bogactwo W 925 r. chcąc uzyskać dostęp do bogatego Gdańska, zaatakował plemię Pomorzan. Armię Masława zniszczyły pomorskie armię zanim te zdążyły podjąć jakiekolwiek działania. Po zdobyciu całej prowincji, wódz Pomorzan został zmuszony do poddania się. W 932 r. odebrał Łużyce Serbołużyczanom w szybkiej wojnie. Chrzest i męczeństwo 10 lipca 934 r. za namową żony przyjął chrzest. Udzielił mu go arcybiskup Alain na usługach cesarza Frankijskiego Seweryna I. W tym samym roku jego tytuł królewski został oficjalnie uznany przez Papieża, a ponownej koronacji "po chrześcijańsku" dokonał Skarbimir z Brzegu. Prawdopodobnie wtedy też Masław otrzymał Szczerbiec wytworzony przez cesarskich złotników. W 935 r. został przeprowadzony udany zamach na jego życie, który został zorganizowany przez pogańskiego kapłana, Kaspra. Król został raniony w ramię, a potem dobity strzałem w skroń. Królestwo Polski (934-1009) Regencja Matyldy (934-944) Po tragicznej śmierci Masława, władzę nad krajem w imieniu małoletniego Mieszka przejęła królowa-matka Matylda. Poprzez nacisk papieża musiała ona odwołać z rady królewskiej wszystkich pogan, zastępując ich pomniejszymi chrześcijańskimi możnymi. W 940 r. książę Śląska Witosz I przyłączył z własnej inicjatywy Litomierzyce do Polski. Tego samego roku nordycki poszukiwacz przygód, Ofeig Einarrson av Herjadelen, służący władcy Norwegii jako mistrz szpiegów, postanowił najechać na królestwo Polski w celu podbicia Gdańska. Zaraz po desancie zostali zaatakowani przez dwukrotnie liczniejsze wojska królewskie pod Bytowem. Następnie po ucieczce niedobitków do Łękna, znajdującego się na Ziemi Gnieźnieńskiej, Ofeig został wtrącony do lochów. W 943 r. żądni zemsty wikingowie, kontrolujący niemalże cały Półwysep Skandynawski, dokonali inwazji. Dowódcy zwlekali z atakiem, aby dać czas na przygotowanie się przez co w czasie bitwy, nordyccy najeźdźcy zdążyli przysłać wsparcie z morza i armie polskie zostały pokonane w bitwie pod Gdańskiem. Mieszko I (944-954) Trudne początki 26 stycznia 944 r. Mieszko przejmuje pełnię władzy, a jego pierwszym zadaniem stało się odparcie wikingów. Wojska królewskie dokonały odwrotu w głąb kraju, podczas gdy Skandynawowie zdobyli Gdańsk, wspierani coraz to nowymi posiłkami. 8 września 944 r. Polacy zostali pokonani pod Brzeskiem koło Krakowa. Przegrana zakończyła wojnę, a Gdańsk został oddany pod władzę wojowników z północy. Potęga dyplomacji Po wojnie Mieszko zadecydował zająć się polityką wewnętrzną swojego kraju, pozostając przy nowej wierze, którą przyjął jego ojciec i zaczął nakłaniać swoich wasali do przejścia na katolicyzm, a także przebudowywał pogańskie świątynie na chrześcijańskie kościoły. Oportunizm W 947 r. nordycki władca Gdańska buntuje się przeciw swojemu władcy. Sytuację tą wykorzystuje król Polski, który z powrotem przyłącza Gdańsk do kraju. W 954 r. doszło do buntu pogańskiego we Włodzimierzu Wołyńskim. Zostali oni pokonani, ale bunty zaczęły wybuchać również w Kaliszu. Okazję tą wykorzystał kolejny poszukiwacz przygód, Rorgon Iniga, Frank pochodzący z Włoch, który także postanowił podbić bogaty Gdańsk. Niestety wkrótce umiera Mieszko z powodu choroby. Regencja Hildegardy (954-962) W tych trudnych czasach władzę jako regentka obejmuje wdowa po Mieszku, Hildegarda. W 955 r. bunt chłopów z Kalisza został stłumiony. Jesienią w Gdańsku desantowali się najemnicy Rorgona, ale zostali bez trudu pokonani. W 960 r. wybucha rebelia księcia Małopolski, Mieszka II, zakończona w 961 r. Zaraz po stłumieniu buntu wojnę Polsce wypowiada Lidia I Wesoła z rodu Obodrytów, władczyni Rusi Kijowskiej i połabskiego plemienia Obodrzyców. Wojska wroga otaczały królestwo z dwóch stron, więc dowódcy skierowali swe armię na Połabię, aby nie dopuścić do połączenia sił nieprzyjaciela. Masław II Półręki (962-1022) Chrzest bojowy W 962 r. król Masław II staje się pełnoletni. Staje on na czele armii stacjonującej w Braniborze i rusza na wojska Połabian znajdujące się w Łączynie. Zostają one pokonane. Następnym krokiem w wojnie było przemieszczenie sił na południowy wschód kraju, w celu odparcia ruskiej kontrofensywy. Dochodzi do bitwy pod Lwowem, którą wygrywają wojska polskie. Następnie pod Bielskiem w Brześciu dochodzi do potyczki Polaków z najemnikami ze stepów, wynajętych przez Rusinów. Po zdobyciu Brześcia Lidia godzi się na pokój. Odsiecz i okaleczenie W 965 r. zostaje wezwany przez swojego teścia Onfroy'a, króla Lotaryngii. Mimo, że jego sojusznik przegrywa liczne wojny, Masław wysyła swoje wojska na tereny niemieckie. Zwycięża tam w bitwie pod Brukselą, a potem w Loonie w okolicach Drenthe, ale w tej drugiej potyczce zostaje okaleczony. Od tamtej pory był znany jako Masław II Półręki. W 966 r. po jeszcze kilku mniejszych bitwach wszystkie wojny królestwa Lotaryngii zostają zakończone sukcesem. Próba zemsty W 967 r. zaatakował Lidię I Wesołą z zamiarem podbicia księstwa Braniboru, gdyż władczyni zmagała się z buntem swoich wasali. Po stronie Lidii opowiedzieli się Pomorzanie. W 968 r. odchodzi do bitwy pod zwycięskiej dla Polaków bitwy pod Malborkiem. Następnie wojska pomorskie atakują mniej liczne wojska polskie, oblegające Branibór. Bitwa jednak skończyła się pomyślnie dzięki przybyłym posiłkom. Niestety, wojska królestwa Polski zostały zdziesiątkowane przez głód, choroby i walkę podjazdową. Zdesperowany król rozkazuje przypuścić szturm na Branibór, który jednak się nie udaje. W 970 r. upokorzony władca zgadza się na kompromisowy "biały pokój" na zasadzie status quo ante bellum. Podkopany autorytet Niedługo potem brat Masława Odon z pomocą księcia Mazowsza Stoigniewa próbuje przejąć władzę nad Polską i organizuje rebelię. Wojska buntowników są rozproszone po całym kraju, co ułatwia ich zniszczenie. Wojna już ma się ku końcowi, ale okazuje się, że pewna samozwańcza ruska władczyni okupuje Włodzimierz Wołyński i nie ma zamiaru ustąpić. W 972 wojska królewskie już ruszają w stronę Wołynia, gdy Masław dowiaduje się, że jego brat zmarł w tajemniczych okolicznościach, nie wydawszy potomstwa, co automatycznie kończy jego rebelię i przekazuje jego dawne ziemię królowi. Umocnienie władzy Zreformował on też prawo i wzmocnił władzę królewską do stopnia, którego nie dano rady podwyższyć przez jeszcze wiele lat. Umożliwiło to zmienienie starych zasad sukcesji, według których władca dzielił swą osobistą domenę między synów, na primogeniturę, dzięki czemu tylko pierworodny syn dziedziczył tytuły. Wojny z poganami W 978 r. podbił ziemię księcia Czech, który de facto był tylko hrabią Ziemi Pilźnieńskiej, gdyż ten nawrócił się na Tengryzm, Religię ze Stepów. Gdzieś pomiędzy 978 a 985 r. odebrał Ziemię Słupską Szwedom, którzy byli w trakcie wojny z Rusią Nowogrodzką i Litwą. W 986 r. słowiański władca Pomorza zbuntował się przeciwko swoim nordyckim panom. Masław wykorzystał to i najechał na zbuntowanego władykę, mając na celu podbój Pomorza. Jednakże, wojna kończy się bez konkluzji ze względu na koniec buntu. W 988 r. zaślepiony fanatyzmem religijnym król po raz kolejny próbuje najechać na Pomorze, łamiąc zasady paktu o nieagresji ze Szwedami oraz korzystając z kolejnej wojny Wikingów z Rusinami i Litwinami. W 990 r. po zdobyciu szturmami Ziemi Szczecińskiej i Wołogoskiej, młody władca Szwecji poddaje się i woli obronić swój kraj przed wrogami ze wschodu, niż walczyć za zamorskie tereny. W 992 r. Konstantynopol został zdobyty przez Kalifat Abbasydów. Zaniepokojony tym zdarzeniem papież Hilariusz II 30 października ogłosił nastanie ery krucjat, czyli inwazji zjednoczonych chrześcijan przeciwko innowiercom. Powstały też zakon rycerski, zwany Zakonem Ubogich Rycerzy Chrystusa i Świątyni Salomona albo Templariuszami, broniący pielgrzymów oraz ofiarujący swą pomoc katolickim władcom w wojnach przeciwko niewiernym. Oprócz tego zreformowany został Suwerenny Rycerski Zakon Szpitalników Świętego Jana, zwany zakonem szpitalników lub joannitów. Przedtem służył jako zakon opiekujący się chorymi pielgrzymami, lecz po orzeczeniu papieża przekształcił się w zakon, gotowy do walki zbrojnej za wiarę. Epoka krucjat 26 listopada ojciec święty ogłosił pierwszą Krucjatę o Grecję, ale żaden z europejskich monarchów nie chciał do niej dołączyć. Zaniepokojony tym faktem Masław, postanowił wesprzeć papieża, przyłączając się do wojny. W sumie udało się zgromadzić ponad 22 tys. krzyżowców. W 994 r. dochodzi do trzech bitew pod Kastorią, w których klęskę ponoszą Arabowie. W 995 r. do króla dochodzą wieści, ze pewien mnich imieniem Konrad, znany także jako Mistrz z Węgier, staje na czele, liczącej sobie 30000 chłopskiej rebelii, która ma na celu zdetronizowanie Masława. Król dokańcza oblężenie ważnego zamku w Debarze i postanawia powrócić do kraju, by pokonać rebeliantów. W 996 r. dochodzi do bitwy pod Myśliborzem na Ziemi Lubuskiej i prawie została wygrana, ale w ostatniej chwili do chłopów doszły posiłki, które zgniotły armię królewskie. Zaraz potem niedobitki zostały przechwycone pod Obrzyckiem na Ziemi Kaliskiej. Szczęśliwie dla króla, Konrad umiera w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach, a pozbawieni przywództwa chłopi rozchodzą się do domów. Co do krucjaty opuszczonej przez króla, zakończyła się ona niepowodzeniem chrześcijan. Wojny na Pomorzu W 1001 r. Masław zaatakował wyspę Rugię, na której znajdowało się święte miejsce pogańskich Słowian. W 1002 r. dochodzi do bitwy pod Tribuszynem, gdzie starło się około 3 tys. Polaków i 3 tys. Pomorzan, wspieranych przez pieczyńskich najemników. Krwawa bitwa została wygrana dzięki licznym posiłkom i temu, że przeciwnicy Masława musieli przeprawić się przez cieśninę. Po zdobyciu stolicy, wyspa zostaje włączona do Królestwa Polskiego. W 1003 r. król z pomocą szpitalników podbija terytorium plemienia Warnów, rządzoną przez jarla zbuntowanego przeciwko swoim szwedzkim zwierzchnikom. W dowodzie wdzięczności przekazuje temuż zakonowi 300 złotych dukatów. W 1006 r. Masław najeżdża na Branibór, należący do pogańskiego księcia, który wyzwolił się spod panowania chrześcijan. Pokonuje ich w bitwie pod Budziszynem, a po zdobyciu kilku prowincji, zmusza księcia do oddania mu ziem. W 1007 r. na Polskę najeżdżają pogańscy Litwini. W 1008 r. bałtyccy agresorowie atakują wojska polskie pod Pułtuskiem, ale przegrywają, odnosząc ciężkie straty względem chrześcijan. Po dobiciu resztek ich armii i szturmie na jeden z grodów, Litwini poddają się. Królestwo Polski i Pomorza (1009-1082) Masław II Półręki (962-1022) 23 października 1008 r. Masław zostaje koronowany na króla Pomorza i przyrzeka nawrócić żyjące tam ludy na chrześcijaństwo. Obrona braci w wierze W 1010 r. najeżdża na Brześć, znajdujący się pod panowaniem Rusi Nowogrodzkiej, która zagraża istnieniu prawosławnej Rusi Kijowskiej. Po zdobyciu tejże prowincji, wojska polskie pokonały niewielką armię Rusinów koło Pińska. Następnie kontynuowano niszczycielski, ale kosztowny marsz wojsk, które niszczyły kolejno napotykane ruskie armie, dochodząc aż w okolice Moskwy. W 1011 r. wyczerpany wojną władca nowogrodzki, Cyryl Dregowicz, zgadza się na oddanie Ziemi Brzeskiej. Jednakże z ponad 18,5 tys. ludzi, którzy wyruszyli na wojnę, wróciło niespełna 9 tys. Brześć i tytuł księcia Wołynia zostaje przekazany Janowi, Wielkiemu Mistrzowi Szpitalników, który zakłada tam państwo. Węgierski awanturnik W 1012 r. na Małopolskę napada Wencel Arpad, poszukiwacz przygód, pochodzący z dynastii rządzącej na Węgrzech. Zdobywa on Nowy Sącz, a potem atakuje wojska polskie pod Jabłonkowem na Ziemi Cieszyńskiej, lecz przegrywa i zostaje wtrącony do lochu. Ostatni bastion pogaństwa na zachodzie W 1013 r. Masław, chcąc skonsolidować swoją władzę nad pogańskimi ludami Pomorza, zdobywa ziemię plemienia Dalemińców, którzy niegdyś podlegali Rusi Kijowskiej. Król nie oblega ich stolicy, ale bierze ją szturmem, tracąc 5,5 tys żołnierzy. Władca Polski po raz kolejny musiał salwować się pomocą szpitalników, by wygrać wojnę. Powrót Litwinów W 1018 r. władca Litwy, Stegut, poradziwszy sobie z buntami po przegranej wojnie, drugi raz atakuje Polskę. Masław, doświadczywszy rzezi swoich ludzi w ostatniej wojnie z poganami, zajmuje defensywną pozycję na Ziemi Sieradzko-Łęczyckiej i oczekuje na ofensywę Litwinów. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami króla, najeźdźcy atakują go pod Radomskiem, mając trudności spowodowane przymusem przeprawienia się przez rzekę. Po tej porażce i dobiciu ich niedobitków, władca Litwy poddaje się w 1019 r. Masław II Półręki umiera w 1022 r. z przyczyn naturalnych. Regencja Scholastyki (1022) Władzę nad Polską przejął wnuk Masława, Janko, ale był on zbyt młody, więc w jego imieniu rządziła jego siostra, Scholastyka. Po śmierci pobożnego króla wasale byli źle nastawieni do cynicznego, szczerego i arbitralnego Janka, który dodatkowo posiadał zbyt dużą osobistą domenę. W takiej sytuacji regentka przekazała Pilzno księciu Śląska, a swojemu mężowi, z którym była matrylinearnie zaręczona, księstwo Braniboru i Ziemię Dziewińską. Regencja Władysława (1022-1025) Po nadaniu swojemu mężowi ziem odrzuciła ona władzę regencką. Nowym regentem został hrabia Władysław z Belgardu, rządzący Ziemią Słupską. Wykorzystał on swoje stanowisko, by obniżyć autorytet korony na Pomorzu. Zachęcony śmiercią Masława władca Litwy już trzeci raz wypowiada Polsce wojnę. Po zebraniu sił i wynajęciu najemników wojska polskie atakują litewską armię pod Pruszkowem. Oddziały nieprzyjaciela zostały pokonane i dobite po krótkim pościgu. W 1023 r. Polacy zdobyli Ełk na Jaćwieży, a potem zajęli się niszczeniem pomniejszych oddziałów, kończąc trzecią z kolei wojnę polsko-litewską o ziemię płocką. W 1024 r. królowi wypowiedział wojnę zakon szpitalników, którzy chcieli odzyskać prawnie do nich należący Włodzimierz Wołyński. W 1025 r. dochodzi do bitwy pod Kowlem, gdzie Polacy przegrywają mimo przewagi liczebnej. Zakonnicy posiadali dobrych dowódców i bardziej zaawansowaną technologię militarną. Pokonany król musiał poddać się i oddać rycerzom zakonnym swoje ziemie. Janko Nieprawy (1025-1056) 16 lat buntów W tym trudnym okresie Janko przejmuje pełnie władzy nad państwem. Niedługo potem wybuchła rebelia mająca na celu obniżenie autorytetu korony także na ziemiach Polski. Przywódcą buntu był książę Kujaw, Wincenty, a także hrabina Kujaw, Krystyna z rodu Piastów. Po zdobyciu Kalisza i Inowrocławia wojska polskie atakują rebeliantów pod Sieradzem. Po przegranej bitwie zbuntowani możnowładcy poddali się i zostali uwięzieni w 1026 r. W 1027 r. rebelię ogłasza hrabia Lubusza i Łużyc, Wincenty, ponieważ zostało mu udowodnione spiskowanie przeciwko królowi. Zostaje on jednak szybko pokonany rok później. W 1034 r. stłumił bunt ostatnich pogan na swoich ziemiach. W 1037 r. wybuchła rebelia, która miała na celu ustanowienie królem Wańka, księcia Mazowsza. Dowódcą tej rebelii był książę Małopolski, Mściwój. Oprócz nich do buntu dołączył jeszcze książę Kujaw, Warcisław. Wkrótce potem do rebelii dołącza się książę Wacław ze Śląska, najpotężniejszy z wasali. Dzięki szybkim manewrom lojalistom udawało się przechwycić pomniejsze armię wroga w bitwach pod Pyzdrami, Budziszynem i Krotoszynem. W 1038 r. buntownicy przystąpili do negocjacji z królem. Ustalono, że książę Małopolski i Mazowsza zostaną wtrąceni do lochu, a pozostali zachowają wolność i tytuły. Po wojnie domowej władca rozkazał ścięcie Wańka. W 1040 r. wybucha kolejna, podobna do poprzedniej rebelia, której przywódcą jest nowo mianowany książę Małopolski, Jarosław, chcący w koronacji syna Wańka, Wacława II. Do konfederacji dołącza dodatkowo Warcisław z Kujaw, któremu pozwolono zachować wolność po ostatniej rebelii i hrabia Łużyc i Lubusza oraz książę Śląski. Strategia szybkich manewrów została wykorzystana i tym razem, umożliwiając zwycięstwa pod Pyzdrami, Gdańskiem, Krotoszynem, choć to było nieco bardziej wymagające, Lubuszem i Krakowem. Po zdobyciu Krakowa, wojska królewskie zaatakowały niedobitków pod Jabłonkowem koło Cieszyna. W 1042 r. wszyscy uczestnicy tego buntu zostali uwięzieni. Niestety, w czasie tego zamieszania prawosławne księstwo Głomaczy zdołało odebrać księciu Śląska Pilzno. Przez następne lata Janko skupiał się na poprawie relacji z wasalami, by ci nie zbuntowali się po raz kolejny. W 1051 r. Janko podbił Weligrad, rządzony przez Ryszarda, który tytułował się królem Rusi Kijowskiej, nie posiadając żadnej de iure ruskiej ziemi. W 1053 r. wypowiada on wojnę o Pragę królowi Wielkich Moraw, Albertowi Sprawiedliwemu. Wojska polskie wygrywają z morawskimi bitwę pod Kralowym Hradcem. W 1054 r. po stronie władcy Państwa Wielkomorawskiego stanął Patryk, książę Głomaczy i szwagier Janka. Mimo tego, dowódcy wojsk polskich każą dokończyć oblężenie Pragi. Następnie, udają się na północ i pokonują wojska Głomaczy pod Belgardem. Po tej porażce król Albert decyduje się oddać Jankowi Pragę. W dalszej kolejności król postanowił ukarać zdradzieckiego księcia Głomaczy i najechał na Rostok. W 1055 r. wojska Głomaczy został pokonane pod Geweszynem na Ziemi Weligradzkiej, ale wojna wciąż trwała. Wrota piekieł W 1056 r. doszło do zaskakującej katastrofy. W okolicach Gniezna zatrzęsła się ziemia, otwierały się szczeliny skalne, z których wylatywał duszący gaz, a ogniska i pochodnie paliły się na zielono. Chłopi dawali do zrozumienia, że są z tej sytuacji niezadowoleni, ale król ignorował ich prośby i żądania. Janko umiera w 1056 r. na zapalenie płuc spowodowane dymem ze szczeliny w powierzchni ziemi. Wśród prostego ludu utrwaliła się legenda o tym, jakoby sam Szatan miał zabrać duszę niegodziwego króla bezpośrednio do piekła. Regencja Mafaldy (1056-1062) Władzę oficjalnie przejmuje małoletni Mieszko, ale faktycznie rządzi jego matka, Mafalda. Zaraz potem wybucha rebelia hrabiego Łużyc i Lubusza Nadbora, księcia Małopolski Jarosława II Czartoryskiego i księcia Mazowsza. Ich celem było osadzenie na polskim tronie syna Wańka Mazowieckiego, Karola. Biorąc to pod uwagę Mafalda zawiera "biały pokój" z Głomaczami. Bunt ogłasza także szwagier Mieszka, książę Śląska Stanisław, który pragnie osadzenia na tronie jego żony Elżbiety, siostry króla. Pomaga mu książę Kujaw Warcisław II. Szczęśliwie dla króla, obie frakcje się wzajemnie atakują. Korzystając z rozproszenia wojsk wroga, lojaliści pokonują siły śląskie pod Brzegiem. Pod Jarocinem wojska królewskie próbują zgnieść mniejszą od nich armię małopolską, ale w czasie bitwy Małopolanie otrzymują wsparcie ogromnych sił lubuskich, dzięki czemu wygrywają. Oddziały władcy próbują uciec, ale zostają przechwycone pod Obrzyckiem i jeszcze raz pokonane. W 1057 r. lojalistom udaje się zebrać więcej wojsk niż liczy armia lubuska, największa ze wszystkich buntowniczych armii. Dochodzi do decydującej bitwy pod Słupskiem. Zarówno po lubuskiej, jak i polskiej, stronie ginie ponad połowa ludzi, w tym sam hrabia Nadbor. Uciekające wojska rebeliantów zostają ostatecznie pokonane pod Zgorzelicami. Po tejże bitwie królowa-regentka podpisuje z lubuską frakcją "biały pokój", na mocy którego członkowie tego buntu są zobowiązani do wydania Karola Mazowieckiego w ręce korony. Do pokonania pozostała jeszcze śląska frakcja, do której przyłączają się niedawno pokonani książęta Małopolski i Mazowsza. Początek końca W 1058 r. książę Braniboru, Sedziej i książę Pomorza właściwego, Siemowit żądają ustanowienia na terenie królestwa Pomorza senioratu, czyli rodzaju sukcesji, w której wszystkie tytuły dziedziczy najstarszy członek rodu rządzącego. Taka zmiana sprawiłaby, że Sedziej stałby się królem pomorskim po śmierci Mieszka. Ze względu na już trwające bunty niemalże wszystkich polskich wasali, Mafalda przystaje na to. Zgadza się też na kolejne rozluźnienie wpływu korony na terenie Pomorza, zmniejszając go do minimalnego możliwego poziomu. Dalsze zmagania z buntowniczymi armiami nie były zbyt wymagające dla królewskich sił, ale wojnę Polsce wypowiada władca Głomaczy. W 1059 r. buntowniczy wasale zostają pokonani i wtrąceni do lochów, a służący im żołnierze wspomagają armię polską razem z wynajętymi najemnikami. Mimo tych uzupełnień, armia króla wciąż była mniej liczna od armii Głomaczy., dlatego też zajmują taktyczną pozycję defensywną na polach pod Kruszwicą na Kujawach. Niestety, to nie wystarcza i wojska polskie przegrywają bitwę. Mafalda zostaje zmuszona do podpisania pokoju z księciem Patrykiem. Władca Głomaczy żąda przekazania Pomorza Gdańskiego jego małżonce, pochodzącej z rodu Piastów. Po jej śmierci ziemie te zostaną przekazane księstwu Głomaczy. Mieszko II Wielki (1062-1108) W 1062 r. Mieszko osiąga pełnię władzy. W 1063 r. knujący książę Małopolski, Jarosław II, ogłasza rebelię po nieudanej próbie pochwycenia go przez króla. Władca musiał działać szybko. Pokonał oddziały małopolskie pod Krakowem i wziął stolicę oraz Tarnów szturmem. Tym sposobem zakończył tą rebelię. Jednakże, nie zniechęca to nowego księcia Braniboru, Dobrogosta, który żąda ustanowienia senioratu także w Polsce. Wspierają go książę Śląska, Stanisław i hrabia Lubusza i Łużyc, Siemomysł, którzy zostali wypuszczeni z lochu przez łaskawego władcę. Co ciekawe, ostatecznie nie dołączyli oni do rebelii. Zaskoczony tym Dobrogost został sam i po zniszczeniu jego armii oraz zdobyciu kontroli nad Ziemią Braniborską poddał się. Zemsta W 1067 r. król zaatakował księstwo Pomorza, które połączyło się z księstwem Głomaczy. Wojska władcy Polski zdobywają szturmem całe Pomorze Gdańskie i pokonują niewielką armię wroga. Wystarcza to do wcielenia całego terytorium byłego księcia do Polski łącznie z ziemiami połabskimi w 1068 r. Przez następne lata trwał pokój, w czasie którego król polował, ucztował i organizował różne festyny. Koniec uczt W 1078 r. postanowił zakończyć dziesięcioletni czas odbudowy kraju i wypowiedział wojnę o Ziemię Bolesławiecką królowi Wielkich Moraw, Albertowi Sprawiedliwemu. Armię królewskie ruszyły w stronę pożądanej prowincji i po zdobyciu dwóch znajdujących się tam grodów wymaszerowały w stronę Łużyc, by pokonać znajdującą się tam pięciokrotnie mniejszą armię wroga. Po porażce na polu bitwy Albert poddał się. W 1081 r. wypowiedział wojnę królowi Widukindowi z Bawarii o Domażlice. W 1082 r. wojska polskie przejmują całkowitą kontrolę i ruszają na niewielkie oddziały bawarskie w Pławnie. Dochodzi do zwycięskiej dla Mieszka bitwy pod Dohną. Dzięki niej król bawarski przekazuje Polsce Domażlice. Trójmonarchia (1082-1108) Mieszko II Wielki (1062-1108) 2 października 1082 r. Mieszko został koronowany na króla Czech, a co za tym idzie - ogłosił się prawowitym władcą Moraw. Jego kraj zaczęto nieoficjalnie zwać Trójmonarchią (łac. Triregnum). Dumny ze swoich osiągnięć król oddawał się różnym cielesnym uciechom, a w jego królestwie panował pokój. Aż do 1102 r., kiedy to tęskniący do wojen Mieszko wspomógł swojego sojusznika, króla Archambauda z Włoch, w walce z królem Roderykiem II z Nawarry, królem Norbertem z Niemiec i władcy zamku w Apulii, Malikiem. Sytuacja była nieciekawa. Włosi wygrywali tylko wojnę z Malikiem, a władca Nawarry wielkimi krokami zbliżał się do zwycięstwa. Stawką była kontrola nad Włochami. Po stronie Nawarry opowiedzieli się dodatkowo Morawianie, a po stronie Niemiec - Anglia, natomiast Archambaud jako wsparcie oprócz Polski miał jeszcze II cesarstwo Frankijskie, zakon Templariuszy i Lotaryngię. Mieszko skierował swe armię do Niemiec, by pokonać niewielkie oddziały wroga, ale przez brawurę został okaleczony w walce. Następnie ruszył z odsieczą pod stolicę Włoch, Mediolan, który był okupowany, notabene także przez Niemców. Z powodu braku wykwalifikowanych dowódców, Polacy ponieśli druzgoczącą porażkę, a po pościgu ich armia została całkowicie zniszczona. Jednakże, król Mieszko się nie poddaje i po wydaniu kolosalnych sum na reorganizację wojsk, a następnie w 1103 r., będąc świadomym swojej słabości, powrócił do nękania pomniejszych germańskich oddziałów. Porażka była bardzo bliska, ale królowa-matka Nawarry, która miała roszczenia do Włoch zmarła w 1104 r., dzięki czemu Włosi i ich sojusznicy mogli się skupić na wojskach niemieckich. Armia polska w czasie marszu do Włoch została osaczona przez Niemców i Morawian. Żołnierze próbują się wycofać, ale zostają przechwyceni przez żandarmerię niemiecką pod Weiden w Bawarii. Polacy posiadali dobrą pod względem defensywnym pozycję, ale po dołączeniu się do bitwy Morawian wojska Mieszka zostały po raz kolejny pokonane i całkowicie zniszczone. Po tej przegranej król Polski nie był już wstanie udzielić pomocy władcy Włoch. Nowe kłopoty W 1105 r. wybuch rebelia księcia Wielisława z Mazowsza, który chce zostać królem Polski. Władcy Mazowsza udało się zebrać wojska liczące aż 12 tys., podczas gdy siły Mieszka wynosiły tylko 3 tys. Król został zmuszony do pożyczenia pieniędzy od żydowskich kupców, aby wykupić najemników, ale ci zostali pokonani przez buntowników zanim połączyli się z siłami królewskimi. W 1106 r. w akcie desperacji Mieszko nasyła na Wielisława zabójców. Zamach zakończył się sukcesem, ale wynajęty morderca zdradził tożsamość jego zleceniodawcy. Niestety, syn zamordowanego Wielisława, Przemysław II, wypowiedział swoją rebelię, także ubiegając się o polski tron. Dodatkowo, wojnę Polsce wypowiedział władca Litwy, Lasukas. Szczęśliwie dla króla, żołnierze litewscy przystąpili do oblężenia Płocka. W 1107 r. pod naporem księcia mazowieckiego padł Kraków. Pomóc w wojnie zgodzili się Joannici, ale tylko przeciwko pogańskim Litwinom. Innowiercy zdecydowali się zaatakować liczniejszą, choć mniej przygotowaną, armię rycerzy zakonnych i Polaków pod Pyzdrami. Bałtowie zostają jednak pokonani. Potem, armię polskie pokonują kolejne oddziały litewskie pod Śremem. Zaskoczony takim obrotem spraw Lasukas godzi się na koniec wojny, a także wypłacił królowi niemałą ilość złota, za którą Mieszko zatrudnił najemników do walki z księciem Wielisławem. W 1108 r. armia zbuntowanego lennika na wieść o liczebności wojsk lojalistów próbuje uciec, ale zostaje dogoniona i zniszczona pod Opolem. Następnie, król kieruje armię w stronę Ziemi Krakowskiej, by odbić okupowane grody. Na koniec zdobywa Płock szturmem i uwięził Wielisława. Jednakże, tuż przed oficjalnym zakończeniem wojny Mieszko umiera z powodu ran jakich odniósł walcząc z Niemcami. Królestwo Polski i Czech (1108-1123) Karol (1108-1123) Chaos na Pomorzu Władzę po Mieszku przejmuję jego dwudziestodwuletni syn, Karol. Niestety, jest on tylko władcą Polski i Czech. Władzę nad dużym, ale słabo scentralizowanym państwem, przejmuję najstarszy żyjący Piast, a więc pięćdziesięcioośmioletni Humbert. Tymczasem na Pomorzu każdy wasal tegoż królestwa zbuntował się, ale wykształciły się aż trzy frakcji rebeliantów, a mianowicie: frakcja polskich lojalistów, frakcja, żądająca wprowadzenia monarchii elekcyjnej oraz frakcja, chcąca koronować na króla niejakiego Janka. Umiera także król Humbert, a koronę przejmuję Masław II. Jest to dobra wiadomość dla Karola, ponieważ jest on już drugi w kolejce do tronu pomorskiego. Wojna z Morawianami W 1111 r. Karol wypowiada królowi Zdiradowi Grubemu z Wielkich Moraw wojnę. Morawski władca wzywa do pomocy swojego sojusznika, króla Humberta II z Niemiec. W 1112 r. Karol przejmuje Ostrawę i pokonuje armię morawską pod Przerowem, a następnie wraca do Ołomuńca, by przejąć nad nim całkowitą kontrolę. W 1113 r. umiera Zdirad, a jego syn, Jarosław wzywa na pomoc władcę Bawarii, Wiktora. Po przejęciu całego Ołomuńca dochodzi do drugiej bitwy pod Przerowem, ale tym razem wojska bawarskie wspomogły armie morawskie, przez co Karol przegrał. Król Polski uznał, że nie ma już sensu walczyć i podpisał z Morawianami "biały pokój". Rzeczpospolita Pomorska W 1114 r. do Polski docierają wieści z Pomorza. Na pomorzu wprowadzono monarchię elekcyjną, a polscy lojaliści zostali pokonani. Z powodu takiego stanu rzeczy Karol stracił na ten moment możliwość pokojowego przejęcia władzy nad Pomorzem. Wojna z Litwą W 1117 r. Karol wypowiada Litwinom wojnę o Prusy i wzywa na pomoc króla Pomorza, Masława II, króla Włoch, Archambauda Wielkiego i zakon szpitalników. Niestety, na Dolnym Śląsku wybucha chłopska rebelia pod przywództwem byłego żołnierza Jerzego, która jednak została stłumiona po spektakularnej bitwie z udziałem króla. Następnie kieruje się w stronę Prus, by oblegać tamtejsze prowincje razem z Włochami i Pomorzanami. Wkrótce tych pierwszych atakują wojska Litewskie, przez co król przerywa oblężenie i wspomaga swoich sojuszników. Podobnie czynią pomorscy dowódcy. Dzięki połączonym siłom chrześcijańskich najeźdźców armia pogan zostaje pokonana pod Elblągiem. Następnie, wojska wszystkich trzech sojuszniczych narodów kierują się do Galindi, by zdobyć ją szturmem. Poniesione porażki zmusiły Wirmantasa z Litwy do przekazania Prus pod władanie króla Polski w 1118 r. Zachodnie wzorce W 1120 r. na nowo podbitych ziem król postanowił utworzyć republikę kupiecką skupioną w prowincji Truso w mieście Elbląg, zwaną Republiką Pruską. Karola najprawdopodobniej urzekły opowieści jego żony, Meluzyny, o prosperujących miastach kupieckich na Półwyspie Apenińskim. Namiestnikiem Prus mianował swego najmłodszego brata, Jakuba. Kontrolował on jednak tylko dwie z czterech prowincji de iure do niego należących. Doszło tam także do nobilitowania bogatych mieszczan, którzy mieli od tej pory wybierać nowego namiestnika po śmierci starego. Najstarsze patrycjuszowskie rody pruskie to: Olełkowiczowie, Małachowscy, Lubomirscy i Leszczyńscy. Nowa stolica W 1122 r. Przeniósł stolicę z Gniezna, które po rozpadzie Trójmonarchii znalazło się na granicy Polski. Na nowy gród stołeczny wybrał Kalisz w Wielkopolsce. Królestwo Polski (1123-1392) Krystyn Zdobywca (1123-1166) Samozwaniec Początkowe sukcesy Karola nie miały trwać długo. Kraj szybko obiegła wieść, że dotychczas patrzący z boku opat jednego z mniejszych klasztorów Krystyn Mazowiecki, postanowił pomścić swojego ojca Wielisława i upomnieć się o polską koronę. Do dziś nie wiadomo jak w takim krótkim czasie udało mu się zebrać tyle sił (niektóre źródła mówią nawet o trzydziestu tysiącach awanturników), jednak początkowo bagatelizowano na dworze to zagrożenie. Dopiero otwarte wystąpienie latem 1123 r. i marsz oportunistów mazowieckich na Kalisz, zmusiły Karola do podjęcia działań. Niestety, Krystyn działał szybko, a porozrzucane po kraju grupy wojsk królewskich miały problemy ze zgrupowaniem się. Wiele oddziałów zostało przechwyconych przez buntowników lub nie mogły dotrzeć na czas. Mimo tego Karol postanowił zmierzyć się z rebeliantami w pierwszej bitwie pod Krotoszynem, jednak narastająca przewaga przeciwnika zmusiła go do opuszczenia pola bitwy i do przeczekania głównej fali powstania na Śląsku, licząc na to, że wojska Krystyna z czasem utracą impet. Pokładano nadzieję w interwencji króla pomorskiego Masława II Mądrego, lecz ten widząc okazję, aby podwyższyć swoją pozycję względem reszty Piastów odmówił udzielenia pomocy. Niestety, buntownicy zdobyli szturmem Kalisz i wzięli do niewoli młodszego syna Karola – Wacława. W tej sytuacji król ruszył z pozostałymi mu siłami, aby odbić stolicę zanim nadejdą posiłki wroga. Odbyła się druga bitwa pod Krotoszynem w której nie udało się pokonać plądrujących Kalisz najemników Krystyna zanim nadeszły wrogie posiłki z Kujaw. Nadciągająca armia otoczyła wojska królewskie i pochwyciła w niewolę samego Karola. W tej sytuacji rebelia Krystyna zakończyła się pełnym sukcesem. Karol został zmuszony do podpisania na początku 1224 r. Traktatu Czerskiego. Na jego mocy Krystyn został królem Polski, jednak by nie drażnić zbytnio Masława II i reszty Piastów wzrostem swojej pozycji, pozostawił Karolowi królestwo Czech, Poznań, Kalisz i Prusy razem z Republiką Pruską. Harmider powojenny Mimo zwycięstwa, Krystyn nie miał łatwego zadania. Kraj był rozczłonkowany, grody różnych właścicieli były porozrzucane po całej dawnej monarchii, tworząc bałagan administracyjny, a pozycja króla względem nieufnych wasali była niewielka. Razem ze swoją małżonką – Konstancją z rodu Brzozów, postanowił zacząć wprowadzać porządki. Rozpoczął gromadzenie królewszczyzn odbierając swoim krewnym prawie całe Mazowsze, w zamian za stanowiska na dworze. Przeniósł dwór i administrację królewską do niezrujnowanego powstaniem Płocka oraz rozpoczął próby ocieplenia stosunków z wasalami . Jako wykształcony teolog, stabilizację w dalszych zakątkach kraju powierzył Kościołowi, nadając nowe biskupstwa i przekazując ziemie zakonom. Krystyn zdając sobie sprawę z jego wciąż słabej pozycji względem sąsiadów, zaczął szukać sojuszników. W tym celu zaaranżował małżeństwo swojego najstarszego syna Miłosza z księżniczką morawską Judytą i zawarł tajne przymierze z jej ojcem Jarosławem przeciwko Czechom. Karol mimo zachowania tronu tego kraju był w nie najlepszej sytuacji. Chcąc wykorzystać osłabienie swojego brata książę Prendota, postanowił odebrać jemu także tron czeski, przy poparciu króla pomorskiego. Podczas kiedy Krystyn wprowadzał zmiany w Polsce, przez Czechy przechodziła krwawa wojna domowa. Gdy szala zwycięstwa już przechyla się na stronę uzurpatora, z dalekiego cesarstwa dobiegła wieść, że żona Karola Meluzyna odziedziczyła koronę frankijską, co oznaczało, że jego dzieci przejmą władzę w cesarstwie. Jednak było już za późno aby posiłki z zachodu mogły zmienić sytuację. Spustoszenia dołożyła jeszcze najazd Litwinów na Prusy, kończący się utraceniem Sambii. W 1127 roku Karol trafił do niewoli, a Prendota rozpoczął twarde rządy w Pradze przy pomocy spolonizowanych elit. Korzystając z okazji od Czech uniezależniła się Pruska Republika Kupiecka pod władzą Jakuba, ale wojna i rozbicie w państwach piastowskich znacznie zatrzymało rozwój handlu w tym regionie. Sytuacja w Polsce zaczęła niepokoić także Ojca Świętego Marcellusa IV. Wysłał on do Polski emisariuszy mających przekonać Krystyna do przywrócenia papieskiej inwestytury, którą zniósł kiedy przejmował władzę. Ten jednak wykorzystał swoją wiedzę i zręcznie wymigał się od spełnienia prośby. Odmówił także udziału w III wyprawie krzyżowej do Grecji planowaną na najbliższy okres. Swoją małą krucjatę przeciwko Litwinom rozpoczął razem z Pomorzem i Czechami Jakub, trwającą aż do 1139 r. Sentyment piastowski Niedawne powstanie w Czechach odbiło się szerokim echem także w Polsce. Mimo przedłużających się rządów Krystyna, stosunki między nim, a wasalami były wciąż napięte. W 1132 r. będący wiernym dyplomatą królewskim książę Snowid i księżna Ryksa ogłosili frakcję mającą na celu osadzenie Karola Piasta z powrotem na polskim tronie. Z czasem dołączył książę Nadbor i zdecydowano się na zbrojne wystąpienie. Krystyn znalazł się we wręcz beznadziejnej sytuacji. Na jego szczęście działania buntowników były niezsynchronizowane i ostrożne. Zdołał zebrać swoich lojalistów i najemników i w osamotnieniu bronić wywalczonej przez siebie korony. Uśmiechnęło się do niego szczęście, gdyż buntownicy nieopatrznie poparli piastowską Krucjatę Liwońską, co zmusiło Litwinów do nieformalnej pomocy Krystynowi, aby Polska po powrocie króla Piasta nie stanęła w walce przeciwko im. Wojska małopolskie plądrujące Mazowsze zostały niepostrzeżenie zaatakowane i rozbite przez pogan. Królowi udało się zwyciężyć puczystów pod Głogowem w 1133 r., a następnie przystąpić do oblężenia Krakowa. Sytuacji nie poprawiły także posiłki frankijskie przysłane przez uwięzionego w praskim lochu Karola. Ostatecznie przywódcy buntu zostali pochwyceni i na wiosnę 1135 r. nastąpił formalny koniec walk. Zwycięstwo umocniło pozycję Krystyna i dało pretekst, aby scentralizować władzę i przekazać tytuły bardziej lojalnym mu ludziom. W tej sytuacji powstały dwa stronnictwa: Mazowiecka Sala Tronowa i Loża Dagomeńska. Pierwsza zrzeszająca mazowieckich lojalistów wspierała działalność Krystyna. Druga zaś składająca się z opozycji, planowała na uchodźstwie na Pomorzu powrót prawowitych ich zdaniem władców na tron. Rozpoczęcie ich działalności datuje się jako początki zasad parlamentaryzmu. Powołano specjalną radę z wybranym powszechnie wojewodą jako formalnego zastępcę monarchy. Upadek powstania przeciwko Krystynowi ostatecznie oddalił wizję oswobodzenia Karola. Krótko po buncie w Polsce, Meluzyna została zdetronizowana i koronę cesarską przejął ponownie Robert III. Los pary był przesądzony. Krystyn miał jednak powód do zmartwień. Państwo Wielkomorawskie zostało najechane przez Węgry, które odebrały mu większość terytorium. W tej sytuacji zerwał narzeczeństwo swojego syna z córką króla Jarosława i rozpoczął poszukiwanie nowej kandydatki. Wybór padł na księżniczkę Pernelle z rządzącej we Francji dynastii Welfów. Państwo Zakonu Szpitalników pamiętające czasy Masława II uległo zmniejszeniu. Jego miejsce zajęło świeckie księstwo Wołynia, jednak zmagało się z ciągłą ekspansją Rusi i tengrystów. Niestety krótko po zaręczynach Miłosz zginął w tragicznym wypadku i następcą tronu został jego syn Krystyn. Przejęcie Wielkopolski Po odzyskaniu sił, Krystyn rozpoczął próbę konsolidacji polskich ziem. Wielkopolska wciąż teoretycznie należała do Czech, co utrudniało rozwój w tym regionie. Jedynym wyjściem okazała się wojna. Sytuacja była całkiem sprzyjająca, ponieważ Piastowie byli zaangażowani w przeciągającą się wojnę z Litwą. W 1138 r. rozpoczęła się trwająca do 1141 r. wojna o Kalisz. Prendota został zmuszony do porzucenia krucjaty, która ostatecznie zakończyła się klęską chrześcijan w 1139 r. Zaangażowanie Masława II Mądrego nie zmieniło znacząco przebiegu wojny i Kalisz wrócił do Królestwa Polskiego. Odzyskanie tych ziem nie zrekompensowało odłączenia się w międzyczasie ziemi lubuskiej, której książę Lambert odziedziczył Miśnię. Pod znakiem zapytania stanęła także kwestia Śląska. Książę Bruno jako członek dynastii Karolingów, został wybrany na potencjalnego kandydata na tron niemiecki przez niezadowoloną opozycję króla Augustyna Pijaka. Dobrą informacją było natomiast podział Rusi po wielu latach na Ruś Kijowską i Nowogrodzką. Kryzys Niezrażony, od niedawna wypełniony fanatycznym zapałem Krystyn postanowił rozpocząć własną wyprawę przeciwko Litwinom. Chaos w tym kraju i wsparcie Zakonu Templariuszy dodatkowo upewnił go tylko w swoich planach. W 1144 r. rozpoczął świętą wojnę o Grodno i Podlasie. Początkowo wojska polskie miały przewagę, lecz pewny siebie Krystyn rozkazał wykonać tragiczny w skutkach szturm na dobrze ufortyfikowany gród w Drohiczynie. Starty były ogromne. Na domiar złego stronnicy Bruna w 1146 r. zdołali obalić Augustyna Pijaka. Wojska nowego króla Niemiec opuściły nocą obóz. Oznaczało to też odłączenie od Polski zamożnego i dobrze rozwiniętego Śląska. Osłabione siły Krystyna zostały zaskoczone i zdruzgotane przez Litwinów w bitwie pod Nowogródkiem. Sam polski król trafił do niewoli. Podpisany w 1146 r. Pokój w Kownie oznaczał wypuszczenie go za wysokim okupem. Sromotna klęska i utrata bogatego i ludnego Śląska spowodowały falę niezadowolenia. Królewski skarbiec świecił pustkami. Na terenie całego kraju powstawały rozmaite gildie rabusiów i złodziei. Liczne wojny i przemarsze wojsk skłóconych Piastów powodowały spustoszenie na wsi, a wyjęty spod kontroli kler przejmował majątki i bez wiedzy króla nakładał nowe podatki, podburzając lokalną ludność przeciwko Żydom. Odbicie się od dna Krystyn zdołał jednak ustabilizować sytuację. Znalazł nowego i jak się później okazało dobrego sojusznika w królu Bawarskim Wiktorze, wysyłając tam swoją córkę Jadwigę. On sam był w podobnej sytuacji jak władca Polski. W 1148 rozpoczęła się krótka wojna o Pyrzyce – gród będący solą w oku króla pomorskiego. Tą dzięki udanemu manewrowi w bitwie pod Kruszwicą zdołał wygrać i Masław II Mądry został zmuszony do zapłaty wysokiego trybutu na rzecz Krystyna co pozwoliło spłacić część królewskich długów. W 1149 r. postanowił wypędzić wszystkich Żydów z Polski u których musiał niegdyś brać pożyczki. W wielu miastach rozpoczęły się masowe pogromy licznej mniejszości żydowskiej. Kościół i dwór królewski zagarniał znaczne majątki wypędzonych kupców. Rozpoczął się kolejny wielki exodus tego narodu bez państwa. Kwestia Śląska wciąż pozostawała nierozstrzygnięta. Po rozpoczęciu swojego panowania król Bruno zaczął zmagać się ze stronnikami poprzedniego władcy Niemiec Augustyna Pijaka, którzy nie uznawali nowego władcy. Bogobojnego Krystyna zaniepokoiła także wieść, że muzułmanie szykują w odwecie za chrześcijańskie krucjaty wielką świętą wojnę o Egipt, gdzie niejaki Hanri Wyzwoliciel założył stabilne, koptyjskie państwo.. Krystyn nie mógł spocząć na laurach. W 1150 r. tron pomorski objęła księżniczka piastowska Anna Sprawiedliwa, która zapowiedziała kontynuację polityki poprzednika. Pomorze stało się najsilniejszym z byłych państw trój-monarchii. Stabilne, szybko się rozwijające, ingerowały w politykę Czech i Niemiec. W tym samym roku wojska polskie wyruszyły na pomoc nowemu sojusznikowi – Wiktorowi - w walce z Lotaryngią o Salzburg. Bawaria nieustannie toczyła wojny, by odzyskać swoje rdzenne ziemie. Tym razem wyprawa Krystyna zakończyła się sukcesem i znacznym wsparciem dla zwycięskich sojuszników. Na jego korzyść toczyła się także sytuacja w Czechach. Wasale Prendoty zbuntowali się przeciw jego polityce, co dało doskonałą okazję, aby odzyskać Poznań. Trwająca do korzystnego dla Polski w 1155 r. pokoju w Kaliszu wojna zakończyła się dla Krystyna pomyślnie. Z pomocą Wiktora Okrutnego udało mu się zwyciężyć w długiej i krwawej wojnie połączone siły pomorsko – czeskie. Pojawił się cień nadziei na odzyskanie Śląska, ponieważ zajęty wojną domową w Niemczech Bruno nie był w stanie zapobiec oderwaniu się od Niemiec ziemi Opolskiej i górnego Śląska pod przywództwem Eustachego z rodu Piastów. Krystyn wysłał do niego propozycję pokojowej wasalizacji, ten jednak odmówił. Plany Eustachego sięgały dalej. Zawarł z Prendotą porozumienie, aby odebrać Annie tron pomorski. Kiedy rozpoczęły się walki między Piastami, Krystyn postanowił najechać ziemię Eustachego i praktycznie bez oporu ponownie wcielić do Polski w 1158 r. Niestety, dobra passa nie trwała długo. W 1159 r. prawdopodobnie na skutek działań Loży Dagomeńskiej zamordowany został następca korony Krystyn. Następcy w kolei po tron był syn Wielisława – Bożydar. Został on usynowiony przez panującego króla i szykował się do przejęcia władzy od starzejącego się Krystyna Niegotowego. W 1162 r. odbyła się druga wojna o Pyrzyce, która i tym razem zakończyła się korzystnie dla Polski. Pod koniec życia Krystyn nadal był przekonany o konieczności rozszerzenia wpływów chrześcijaństwa. Rozpoczął jak się później okazało bezskuteczną próbę nawrócenia będącej pod silnym wpływem Rusi Nowogrodzkiej Litwy, za sprawą przejęcia tronu przez Fewronię Sprawiedliwą z rodu Dregowiczów. Krystyn zaczął z czasem tracić świadomość i siły do działań i w jego imieniu władał regent Żegota. Nastąpiła już trzecia zmiana następcy korony, gdyż Bożydar zmarł prawdopodobnie z przyczyn naturalnych i schedę po Krystynie miał przejąć młodszy syn jego brata Bartosza - niemłody już Kazimierz. Niestety, w 1166 r. osamotniony Jakub nie był w stanie obronić Republiki Pruskiej, która upadła pod najazdem wikingów duńskich. Najeźdźcy zrabowali majątki mieszczan i pozbawiając ich władzy, kończąc po 46 latach istnienie Republiki Pruskiej. Tuż po tym król Krystyn Niegotowy zmarł, kończąc okres swych kontrowersyjnych rządów. Kazimierz Stary (1166-1189) W 1166 r. władzę nad Polską przejmuje bratanek, pięćdziesięcioletni Kazimierz, syn Bartosza. By zachęcić do siebie wasali wyprawił ucztę i w 1168 r. wypowiedział wojnę królowej Annie Sprawiedliwej z Pomorza o gród w Wyszkowie na Ziemi Płockiej, który przestał być warownią polską po podziale Trójmonarchii. Po zdobyciu Wyszkowa i Szczecina armie królewskie ruszyły na poszukiwania oddziałów pomorskich. Te stacjonowały w Warnowii. Polscy wojowie wygrali z nimi bitwę pod Warznem w 1170 r. Wystarczyło to władczyni do poddania się i zwrócenia zamku. II rebelia piastowska W 1171 r. książę małopolski Świętopełk z Brzozowa rozpoczyna rebelię. Ma ona na celu osadzenie na polskim tronie najstarszego z synów Karola I, Odona. Do buntu dołączają się hrabina cieszyńska, Agnieszka Piast, księżna kujawska, Wolisława Sieradzka i biskup Przemysław, władający górnym Śląskiem. Korzystając z braku organizacji pośród buntowników, Kazimierz rozgromił osamotnione wojska z Cieszyna pod Krakowem, a także Kujawskie pod Kaliszem. Następnie lojaliści skierowali się w stronę Ziemi Czerskiej, obleganej przez główne siły buntowników. Oportuniści zostali pokonani pod Grojcem. Potem pod czeskim Kłodzkiem zniszczył armię biskupa Śląskiego, która była ostatnią buntowniczą armią. W 1172 r. do rebeliantów dołącza małoletnia Wszebora z Wielkopolski, jednakże nie jest w tym momencie zmienić czegokolwiek i dochodzi do pokonania Świętopełka. Ostateczna konsolidacja i Kinga Dziewica W 1175 r. najechał na kontrolowany przez osłabione Niemcy Dolny Śląsk. Po zdobyciu tejże prowincji i Litomierzyc w 1177 r. królowa Walpurga poddaje się. W 1181 r. Kazimierz postanawia zdobyć ostatnią de iure ''polską prowincję jaką jest kontrolowany przez Pomorze Lubusz. Do króla przybywają wieści, że w Cieszynie pojawiła się Kinga, młoda chłopka w zbroi, gotowa służyć mieczem w czasie wojny. Król razem z nią rusza do Ziemi Lubuskiej, prowadząc armię. Pod koniec roku pada gród w Lubuszu. Następnym krokiem wojsk polskich jest pokonanie wojsk pomorskich pod Pyrzycami w 1182 r. Po osiągnięciu zwycięstwa wojska polskie ruszyły z powrotem do Lubusza, by całkowicie okupować tę prowincję. Pod koniec roku Ziemia Lubuska jest pod całkowitą kontrolą Kazimierza. Następnie armia Polska rusza na Szczecin i w 1184 r. zdobywa go. Wystarcza to by królowa Anna Sprawiedliwa przekazała Lubusz Polsce. W 1189 r. Kazimierz umiera dręczony chorobą i stresem. Gertruda (1189-1207) Władczyni objęła tron już zjednoczonego, jednak stosunkowo wciąż słabego państwa w 1189 r. Kazimierzowskie dzieło konsolidacji i zlikwidowania administracyjnego chaosu, wymagało podtrzymania. Podobnie jak poprzednicy, Gertruda od początku opierała swoje rządy na Kościele. Ukróciła jednak samowolę biskupów w wielu regionach, likwidując tzw. immunitet kościelny, nadawany od czasów Krystyna Zdobywcy. Około roku 1194 ostatecznie zlikwidowano wolną inwestyturę na ziemiach polskich, co miało poprawić wizerunek Polski w oczach Stolicy Piotrowej. Królowa słynęła z niespotykanej pobożności. Według anonimowej "Kroniki płockiej", najlepszego źródła z tego okresu, Gertruda ufundowała na ziemi mazowieckiej jako wotum dziękczynne 57 kościołów i 12 klasztorów z królewskiego skarbca. W niej znajdujemy też potwierdzenie działalności św. Kingi. To co było do tej pory znane z "Żywota Córy Cieszyna" Szczęsnego z Ojcowa, można byłoby kwalifikować jako raczej podania ludowe, to tutaj wyraźnie zaznaczono, że "Kinga Gladius Christi" obejmowała wysokie stanowiska na dworze i prawdopodobnie była głównym wojewodą sił królewskich. Do niedawna popularne wśród historyków twierdzenie, że Kinga być może nawet w pewnym stopniu faktycznie kierowała państwem, wydaje się być jednak przesadzone. Nie zmienia to faktu, że zachodnioeuropejskie, chociaż nieco fantastyczne źródła, mówiące o mężnej kobiecie, która wydając rozkazy tysiącom ludzi, potrafiła sama dziesiątkować pogan, dają dużo do myślenia. Pewne jest natomiast, że Gertruda musiała się także liczyć z opozycją wśród rodziny. Jej młodsza, wydana za księcia braniborskiego i druga w kolejności do sukcesji, siostra Elżbieta, próbowała dokonać zamachu na syna królewskiej pary Wielisława Młodszego. Spiskowcy zostali jednak wykryci, ale Elżbiecie udało się zbiec na Pomorze Gdańskie, dołączając do powiązanej z Piastami siatki. Ostatnia wojna o Śląsk Królowa była świadoma niekorzystnej sytuacji zewnętrznej. Z jednej strony pod przywództwem Ludmiły znowu rosły piastowskie Czechy. Udało jej się ustabilizować sytuację wewnętrzną i tymczasowo uspokoić opozycję. Zawarła strategiczny mariaż z Onfroyem z potężnej dynastii Welfów. Liczyła na to, że z pomocą cesarstwa zjednoczy kraj, co jej się udało w 1201 roku, odzyskując Litomierzyce i kończąc tym samym niemiecki epizod w tym rejonie. Polityka zagraniczna Chciała też zapewnić Czechom pozycję lidera w regionie, otwarcie ogłaszając roszczenia do polskich ziem. Nie mogła jednak już liczyć na pomoc do tej pory piastowskiego Pomorza, gdyż władzę przejął tam w wyniku elekcji w Miśni, przedstawiciel rodu Lisy - Wojuta I, który nie angażował się tak bardzo w relacje polsko - czeskie. Z drugiej strony wielkim zagrożeniem wciąż pozostawała pogańska Litwa. Przeniesienie stolicy do Płocka przez Krystyna I było, jak się później okazało, błędem. Z jednej strony od północy w Prusach panowali Czesi,a od wschodu często na Mazowsze zapędzały się litewskie zagony, plądrując słabiej bronione grody. Stąd też prawdopodobnie brały się późniejsze działania Gertrudy. Chciała wzmocnić pozycję zakonów rycerskich na ziemiach polskich. Przede wszystkim sprowadziła do Polski Zakon Szpitala Najświętszej Marii Panny Domu Niemieckiego, potocznie zwanych Krzyżakami, którzy do tej pory chronili szlaki pielgrzymów do Ziemi Świętej. W zamian za pomoc w ewentualnym konflikcie z niewiernymi, królowa obdarzała Wielkiego Mistrza Rorgona znacznymi donacjami. Do dzisiaj zachowały się akty nadania rycerzom zakonnym ziemi w okolicach Cieszyna i Jasła pod budowę sporych, jak na tamte czasy, warowni. Ten jasielski był nawet przez pewien okres główną siedzibą zakonu. W krótkiej, nieudanej wyprawie na dzisiejszą ziemię podlaską w 1196 r. można upatrywać chęci stworzenia pewnego rodzaju marchii, która miała być swoistą strefą buforową przeciw Litwinom, podobnie jak Wołyń i joannici przeciw Rusi Kijowskiej. Być może nawet później pod zarządem Krzyżaków. Liczono na to, że szybko uda się opanować ten, zbuntowany przeciw słowiańskim władcom z rodu Łukniczów, obszar. Niestety książę Gleb przy pomocy krewnych z Nowogrodu stłumił rebelię i Polacy musieli się wycofać. Gertruda unikała bezpośredniej konfrontacji z coraz bardziej odważnymi Czechami. Wyraźnie zdała sobie jednak sprawę, że o sile zewnętrznej kraju stanowi pozycja w Rzymie. Olbrzymim sukcesem na tym polu okazały się skuteczne zabiegi omiejsce w kolegium kardynalskim. Stworzyła sobie wielu przeciwników wydając ogromne sumy z królewskiego skarbca na wsparcie początkowo biskupa Szczęsnego z Legnicy, a po jego śmierci na biskupa Zygmunta z Koprzywnicy, który ostatecznie w 1195 roku został przyjęty do szacownego grona kardynałów. Kinga na czele Europejczyków Kolejnym krokiem w stronę wzrostu pozycji Polski na arenie międzynarodowej, była pozytywna odpowiedź Gertrudy na wezwanie Ojca Świętego Mikołaja II do IV wyprawy krzyżowej do Grecji na synodzie w Rawennie w październiku 1197 roku. Celem było obalenie silnego Kalifatu Tracji okupującego już upadły Konstantynopol. Z czasem dołączyli m.in. Zakon Krzyżacki, Wenecja, Szkocja i Królestwo Pomorza, Jeszcze tego roku około 10-tysięczna (według niektórych źródeł 15-sto, inne natomiast mówią o bardziej symbolicznej liczbie) armia polska wyruszyła za wojskami krzyżackimi na południe. Krzyżowcy początkowo mieli pewne problemy z przejęciem inicjatywy, lecz nowo przybyłe siły zakonników i Polaków pod dowództwem Kingi wyparły rozproszonych Saracenów z Tracji. Dziewica Cieszyńska ze swoją strażą dotarła podobno nawet pod Stambuł. Polacy musieli jednak się wycofać na zachód, gdyż zjednoczona, blisko 30-tysięczna armia islamska zmierzała z Azji Mniejszej, aby wypędzić chrześcijan z regionu Kalifatu. Nie udało się jednak uciec i 1 sierpnia 1198 roku siły Kingi zostały przechwycone pod Herakleją. Trzykrotnie szczuplejsza armia polska stawiała przez prawie tydzień zaciekły opór czekając na wsparcie. Gdy z północy zaczęły docierać posiłki krzyżackie, a później z reszty Europy, charyzmatyczna Gladius Christi objęła dowodzenie nad wszystkimi siłami krzyżowców. Doszczętnie rozbiła armię muzułmańską. Najbardziej znanym epizodem stała się szarża jazdy krakowskiej na straż przyboczną samego Wielkiego Kalifa Theofilosa. W ten sposób fama o św. Kindze rozniosła się po całej Europie. III rebelia piastowska Niestety do Grecji dotarły wieści, że książę małopolski Wojuta razem z Maciejem, władcą Ziemi Cieszyńskiej rozpoczęli rebelię mającą, pod nieobecność głównych sił królewskich, osadzić na polskim tronie Wincentego - jednego z ostatnich potomków Karola Piasta. Na szczęście dla Gertrudy podczas wyprawy krzyżowej uzyskano wiele łupów oraz jeńców, co pozwoliło opłacić wojska najemne, które pokonały część sił buntowników zanim Kinga ze swoimi hufcami powróciła do kraju. Następnie Wojuta został pokonany w bitwie pod Czerskiem, a po zdobyciu Krakowa zdetronizowany, a na jego miejsce osadzono ponownie członka rodu Jasto, tym razem Prendotę. Jako znak pokoju, Gertruda przekazała pod wychowanie nowemu księciu swoją drugą córkę - Aldonę. Doszło jednak przy okazji do kolejnego sporu między rodem Mazowieckich, a Piastami, gdyż z powodu pochodzenia nie uwolniono członka tej dynastii Macieja i w ten sposób zakończył się okres poprawy relacji między rodami, zapoczątkowany za panowania Kazimierza. W 1202 roku krucjata zakończyła się ostatecznym sukcesem. Polska znalazła się na drugim miejscu pod względem zasług w powodzeniu wyprawy. Na terenie Tracji powstało Państwo Zakonu Krzyżackiego, które miało strzec dostępu do Europy i Lewantu. Gertrudy nie opuszczało jednak szczęście. Po odzyskaniu przez Czechy Litomierzyc, Pomorze zostało zaniepokojone rosnącym w siłę rywalem (chodziło tu prawdopodobnie o zapobiegnięcie przejęciu inicjatywy przez Welfów) i król Wojuta wszczął, przy poparciu spolszczonych elit w tym kraju, wojnę mającą na celu przejęcie władzy przez Sieciecha Piasta. Okazję tą wykorzystała także Litwa i w 1203 roku najechała Galindię oraz pokonała wojska Ludmiły w bitwie pod Żninem. Spowodowało to kres zmartwień królowej w tym rejonie i umożliwiło skupienie się na kwestii pogańskiej. W 1205 roku pojawił się idealny moment na nową wojnę z Litwą. Wielki Książę Fedot przyjął wierzenia bałtyjskie, co rozpoczęło długotrwały konflikt z Rusią Nowogrodzką. Wykorzystując szansę Polacy zajęli dawne czeskie posiadłości w Prusach, uzyskując tym samym dostęp do morza. Odbyło się też kilka niszczycielskich najazdów wgłąb ziem przeciwnika, gdzie nie napotkano praktycznie żadnego oporu. Zwycięstwo było blisko. Jednak świadomy sytuacji słowiański syn Fedota, Dobrynia, ułożył się z Nowogrodem. Tuż po śmierci ojca (możliwe, że został przez niego otruty), z poparciem mających dosyć wyniszczających walk litewskich możnych kosztem ustępstw podpisał z porozumienie z Rusią Nowogrodzką i ruszył z wojskami spokrewnionego rusińskiego władcy pokonać Polskę w tej wojnie. Armia Gertrudy na wieść o tym wycofała się na Mazowsze. Niestety skarbiec świecił pustkami, łupy wojenne okazały się być mniejsze niż się spodziewano, a żołnierze byli wycieńczeni. Papież odmówił wsparcia finansowego, lecz na szczęście niedługo przed wkroczeniem sił Dobryni, joannici przysłali pokaźny kontyngent. Nie zdążono jednak się dostatecznie zorganizować i doszło do decydującego starcia pod Wyszkowem. Gertrudzie nie było jednak dane doczekać końca bitwy, gdyż zmarła w 1207 r. z powodu słabego zdrowia, osieracając małoletniego następcę Wielisława. Wielisław I (1207-1212) Zamęt i powrót Żydów Wielisław, choć był prawie pełnoletni, nie mógł jeszcze rządzić samodzielnie. Jego regentką została Kinga Gladius Christi, ale dawała ona dużą swobodę młodemu królowi. W 1208 r. wybucha powstanie pogańskich chłopów pruskich pod dowództwem niejakiego Ekkelisa. Zostaje ono szybko stłumione dzięki zwycięstwie pod Nidzicą. Pod koniec 1208 r. wojnę Polsce wypowiada nowy król Pomorza, Miłosz z Legnicy. W 1209 r. dochodzi do bitwy pod Pyrzycami, gdzie wojska polskie odnoszą zwycięstwo. Następnie, Polacy zaczynają oblężenie nowej stolicy pomorskiej, czyli Warzno. Nieszczęśliwie dla Wielisława wojna kończy się bez konkluzji, ponieważ książę, o którego roszczenie walczył Miłosz, zmarł. Wielisław, któremu przeszkadzał zastój gospodarczy spowodowany brakiem Żydów, pozwolił on im powrócić do Polski w 1210 r. po 60 latach wygnania. Kłopoty z rodziną Jesienią 1210 r. Wielisław pragnie zaręczyć swoją młodszą siostrę, Aldonę, z młodym królem Kastylii, Paskalem. Aldona jednak sprzeciwia się i ucieka na dwór arcybiskupa śląskiego, Mściwoja. Ten rozpoczął rebelię, której celem była koronacja Aldony na królową Polski. Wojska arcybiskupa zostają unicestwione pod Krosnem, a po zdobyciu Brzegu abp. Mściwój został pokonany, ale przed gniciem w lochu uratowała go interwencja papieża Telesfora III. Zdrada Krzyżaków Tymczasem zakon krzyżacki przejął władzę na całą Ziemią Sądecką. Rycerze dopuścili się takiego czynu, ponieważ zostali wygnani przez greckich, katolickich buntowników. Władzę przejął despota Leoncjusz Wyzwoliciel z Miletu. Wielisław nie pozostaje bezczynny. W 1211 r. wypowiada on wojnę zakonowi. Rycerze zakonni mogą liczyć tylko na 170 ludzi, którzy zostają bez problemu pokonani pod Szczyrzycem. Po zdobyciu Nowego Sącza Krzyżacy kapitulują. Winna wojna W 1212 r. Wielisław zorganizował ucztę, na której próbowano go otruć, ale król zwietrzył spisek. Po przesłuchaniu służacego okazało się, że winnym jest książę Kujaw, Gaudenty Sieradzki, który notabene niedawno podbił biskupstwo chełmińskie. Wielisław wysłał strażników, by pojmać podstępnego wasala, lecz ten umknął im i ogłosił rebelię. Król zebrał siły i pokonał wyczerpane wojną armię kujawskie w bitwie pod Niedzicą. Gaudentemu udaje się zebrać posiłki, mianowicie 1,5 tys żołnierzy na Kujawach właściwych i 900 w Sieradzu. Wojska królewskie zaatakowały buntowników pod Inowrocławiem, gdzie Wielisław umiera trafiony strzałą. Bitwa i wojna zostają wygrane, a książę kujawski kończy w lochu. Porozumienie Prusko-Wielkopolskie (1212-1226) Władzę przejmuje dwuletni Wielisław II, ale jako regent rządzi jego dziad, książę Wielkopolski i królewski mistrz szpiegów o takim samym imieniu. Nowy regent odwołuje Kingę ze stanowiska wojewody w obawie przed jej autorytetem, który za rządów królowej Gertrudy był większy, niż jego własny. Na jej stanowisko mianował Tomasza, starostę Bramborska. Następnie przekazał sobie władzę nad Opolem i Dolnym Śląskiem. W 1213 r. uwolnił swoją córkę, Aldonę, która kiedyś zorganizowała spisek razem z biskupem Górnego Śląska. Odzyskawszy wolność, znowu nakłoniła duchownego do wypowiedzenia rebelii. Przyłącza się do nich także hrabina Cieszyna, Śmiechna Piast. Wojska buntowników zostają pokonane pod Legnicą i Oświęcimiem, a po zdobyciu kontroli nad Brzegiem kończy bunt. W wyniku intrygi regentem zostaje nowy wojewoda, Tomasz. Prawdopodobnie postanowił on razem z Wielisławem Wielkopolskim dzielić się władzą oraz osłabiać królestwo dla własnych korzyści. Nadaje sobie w imieniu króla władzę nad hrabstwem Sambii i nobilituje się, przyjmując nazwisko Ogończyk. Potem razem z hrabiną Śmiechną z Cieszyna i księciem Wielsiławem obniżyli autorytet korony w 1215 r. W 1218 r. żądny władzy książę zdradził swoją sojuszniczkę z Cieszyna, zamordował ją i trójkę jej dzieci, by przejąć jej ziemie, kończąc linię Piastów Cieszyńskich. W 1219 r. w Sambi wybucha drugi, liczący sobie prawie 7 tys. ludzi pod dowództwem niejakiego Dagonisa, bunt pogańskich chłopów, który jednak szybko zostaje stłumiony. Korzystając z zamieszania, Krystyn jeszcze raz obniża autorytet korony. W 1221 r. Krystyn postanawia odtworzyć Republikę Pruską, ale nie ze stolicą w splądrowanym, pozostającym pod kontrolą Czechów, Truso, ale w Bramborsku w Sambii. Pojawiają się nowe, wielkie rody patrycjuszowskie, czyli Rawiczowie, Radwanowie, Porajowie, Pomianowie. Krystyn przestaje pełnić funkcję wojewody, mianując na to stanowisko z powrotem Kingę Gladius Christi. Przekazuje on także urząd regenta Wielisławowi Wielkopolskiemu 1223 r. Ten obniża już i tak mały autorytet korony do minimum, a także, zdając sobie sprawę, że już niedługo Wielisław II osiągnie pełnoletność, kradnie złoto z królewskiego skarbca. Wielisław II Śmiały (1226-1277) W 1226 r. Wielisław przejmuję pełną władzę nad Polską. Niestety, poddani nie darzyli go sympatią ze względu na burzliwe czasy regencji, dlatego nazwali go Wielisławem Niegotowym. Młody król postanowił utemperować swoich wasali nakładając na nich podatki. Sprawiedliwość W 1227 r. Wielisław II, chcąc ukarać swego dziada za jego rządy pełne korupcji, odwołuje go ze stanowiska mistrza szpiegów. Urażony książę zaczyna fabrykować roszczenia do tytułu króla Polski. Zostaje to jednak odkryte i król wysyła straże, by pojmać spiskowca. Jednakże, władca Wielkopolski przewiduje zamiary wnuka i ogłasza rebelię. Król zwołuje lojalnych wasali i wynajmuje najemników, którzy pokonują wojska buntowników pod Żmigrodem i ruszają na oblężenie Gniezna. W 1229 r. nowy namiestnik Prus, Mszczuj Rawicz, razem z księciem Prendotą II, zwanym Ptasznikiem z Małopolski ogłosili swoją własną rebelię. Ich celem było ustanowienie w Polsce monarchii elekcyjnej. Po zdobyciu kontroli nad Ziemią Gnieźnieńską król zmusza swego dziada do ustąpienia i rozkazuje wojskom zająć się drugim buntem. Początkowo frakcja elekcyjna odnosiła sukcesy, pokonując w potyczkach pomniejsze oddziały lojalistów. Mimo tego ich siły zostają zmiażdżone przez główne siły królewskie w bitwie pod Kruszwicą. Po zdobyciu Bramborska w 1230 r. Mszczuj z Prus kapituluje. Płaszczem i sztyletem W 1231 r. Wielisław rozpoczyna spisek mający na celu zabicie pięcioletniego księcia Alesa z Wielkich Moraw. Gdyby doszło do jego śmierci dzieci Wielisława odziedziczyłyby Morawy z powodu jego mariażu z morawską księżniczką, Skonką, córką króla Wielkich Moraw Spitygniewa. Mieczem i tarczą W 1234 r. Wielisław postanawia zaatakować króla Czech, Mieszka III, który wyruszył na krucjatę do Grecji. Wojska polskie wyruszają by oblegać prowincję Truso, ale przeszkadzają im w tym wojska czeskie, które atakują pod Elblągiem. Czesi zostają pokonani, później uciekają do Sambii i z pomocą wikingów zdobywają Bramborsk. Niedługo potem armia polska zdobywa Malbork, dobija wojska przeciwnika i odbija Bramborsk. W 1236 r. Polacy przejmują całkowitą kontrolę nad hrabstwem Truso i kierują się na Dolny Śląsk, by pokonać ostatnie Czeskie oddziały. Dochodzi do bitwy pod Legnicą, w której dwukrotnie mniej liczebne armie Czeskie zostają zmiecione z powierzchni ziemi, co kończy tę wojnę. W 1240 r. Wielisław, korzystając z wybuchu wojny domowej na Litwie oraz najazdu tego kraju przez Duńczyków, zaatakował wysokiego wodza Grodna i Liwonii, Jewstafija, który notabene był pochodzenia Ruskiego. Buntownik litewski wygrywa swa rebelię i zostaje władcą Litwy, a król Polski zostaje z niczym. Sześć lat później, król Polski jeszcze raz atakuje Jewstafija, tym razem będącego władcą Litwy. Dawny rebeliant jest wyczerpany z powodu niedawnego buntu, a poza tym nie władał Kurlandią i Semigalią, które były kontrolowane przez pogańskich Duńczyków oraz Księstwa Wileńskiego, którego władca odrzucał zwierzchnictwo Rusina. Wielisław zawołał do wojny Morawy i Bawarię oraz najął Templariuszy, których błyskawicznie wysłał do zniszczenia armii litewskich znajdujących się w okolicach Grodna. Polskie armie podzielił na dwie części. Pierwszą wysyła do oblegania Podlasia, a drugą, którą dowodzi osobiście, kieruje w głąb kraju, by pokonać wrogie armie. Po kilku mniejszych potyczkach w 1247 r. odnajduje on większe armię, których pokonuje w bitwach pod Worniami i pod Trokami. Następnie, litewskie wojska desperacko próbują przerywać oblężenie Grodna poprzez uderzenie w Polaków pod Jaćwiężą. Nie udaje im się to, Jewstafij zostaje zmuszony do przekazania władzy nad księstwem Grodna. Pod koniec roku 1247 książę Prendota III z Małopolski i książę Gaudenty III z Kujaw rozpoczynają rebelię, chcąc wprowadzić w królestwie polskim monarchię elekcyjną. W 1248 r. dochodzi do bitwy pod Inowrocławiem, gdzie wojska lojalistów rozbijają armię kujawską. Następnie król zmierza ze swoimi wojskami do obleganego Czerska. Udaje mu się przechwycić armię małopolską pod Wilczycami. Potem kieruje się na Ziemię Krakowską, by zdobyć stolicę przywódcy buntowników. W 1249 r. zbuntowani książęta zostają wtrąceni do lochu. W 1251 r. Wielisław ma już dość intryg i delikatnych działań, przez co razem z królem Ojirem z Bawarii wypowiada wojnę Wielkim Morawom, by obalić panującego tam małoletniego króla Kunika, a na tronie morawskim umieścić swoją żonę, Skonkę. Wojska polskie bez problemu pokonując niewielkie oddziały morawskie w bitwie pod Unicovem. W 1253 r. Morawy zostają wręcz zalane żołnierzami polskimi, co kończy wojnę i w jej wyniku Kunik przestaje być królem Wielkich Moraw na rzecz swej siostry Skonki. W 1253 roku następca tronu młody Wielisław zostaje zaręczony z czeską księżniczką Gertrudą, by wziąć z nią ślub 23 marca roku następnego. Tego dnia Wielisław dostaje także tytuł księcia Wielkopolski, a także ziemie poznańską i kaliską. Król buduje nową baronie Stary Gród niedaleko Poznania, prace kończą się w 1256 roku. 26 lutego 1255 roku wybucha wojna z Pomorzem. Król Wielisław II będzie walczył o zamek w Pyzdrach. Po zdobyciu zamków i miast, a także po kilku potyczkach królowa Pomorza podpisuje pokój i przyznaje się do całkowitej porażki. Następuje to 21 września 1256 roku. Administracja i dyplomacja We wrześniu polska księżniczka Magdalena wychodzi za mąż za księcia Badenii Theodoricha. W tym czasie na ziemiach Polski i Pomorza wybucha epidemia tyfusu. Swego czasu nawet sam król choruje na niego, ale na szczęście szybko wraca do zdrowia. W 1257 roku większość populacji zamieszkującej Grodno przechodzi na katolicyzm, tak więc przy pogaństwie trwa już tylko Podlasie. We wrześniu księżniczka Elżbieta poślubia księcia Wenecji Bagio. W 1258 r. Jeszcze bardziej próbuje umocnić swoją słabą pozycję poprzez zmuszenie wasali do przekazania mu znacznej części swych wojsk. W 1259 r. Wielisław dołącza do swojej żony w wojnie przeciwko królowi Bohemodowi z Lotaryngii, której celem jest osadzenie na tronie lotaryńskim królewnę Idy, przyrodniej siostry króla Polski oraz dziedziczkę Bawarii. W lutym 1260 roku Polacy docierają do celu i pokonują pomniejsze oddziały Lotaryngii. W wojnie nie dochodzi do większych bitew, raczej konflikt składa się z wielu potyczek, w czasie których ginie Bohemod, a władzę przejmuje Maurycy II. W 1261 r. wojska polskie zaczynają sukcesywnie przejmować kolejne twierdze nieprzyjaciela, cały czas eliminując potencjalne zagrożenie spowodowane gromadzeniem się sił lotaryńskich. Gwoździem do trumny Maurycego II było zaatakowanie go przez króla Niemiec, Eberharda Przeklętego i jego sojusznika króla Gottharda z Bawarii. W 1263 r. armie polskie zdobywają stolicę Maurycego II w Lüneburgu,co kończy wojnę. Atak z zaskoczenia W 1263 r. umiera dwudziestopięcioletni królewicz Wielisław, dziedzic korony polskiej. Nowym dziedzicem zostaje jego o 11 lat młodszy brat, Stefan. Widzący w tym okazję książę Janusz II ze Śląska i księżna Wojsława z Kujaw wypowiadają królowi wojnę o wprowadzenie elekcji w 1264 r. Wielisław od razu atakuje rozproszonych Kujawian pod Wąbrzeźniem i Sieradzem. Następnie pokonuje armię śląską pod Koźlem. Gdy w 1265 r. buntownicy stracili wszystkich żołnierzy, lojaliści zdobyli dwie stolice książęce. Tuż po wojnie król zaręcza Stefana z młodą księżną Pomorza, Dobrawą Sieradzką. Umożliwi to pokojowe włączenie tego księstwa do Polski. Niestety, niedługo potem po raz kolejny wojnę Polsce wypowiada Jewstafij, nazwany przez poddanych Mądrym. Wielisław zatrudnił Templariuszy, a także otrzymał niewielkie wsparcie od Wielkich Moraw i ruszył na ziemie wroga. Wkrótce dochodzi tam do bitwy pod Strewą, gdzie Polacy mają niewielką przewagę liczebną, natomiast Litwini mogą liczyć na defensywną pozycję. Mimo wezwania najemników przez króla Polski i posiadania przez niego lepszych dowódców, bitwa zostaje wygrana przez pogan. Niedobitki oraz wojska posiłkowe zbierają się w Sambii. Udaje się tam zebrać 14 tys żołnierzy, którzy decydują się zaatakować dwukrotnie mniej liczne wojska najeźdźców. W wigilię Bożego Narodzenia dochodzi do bitwy pod Ragnetą, podczas której ginie Jewstafij. Po śmierci władcy Litwini zaniechują dalszych działań wojennych. W 1269 r. ruscy chłopi zbuntowali się na Ziemi Grodzieńskiej pod dowództwem niejakiego Jewstafija. Buntownicy zostają pokonani pod Żyrmunami, a następnie dobici pod Krynkami. W 1277 r. Wielisław umiera z przyczyn naturalnych. Stefan Wielki (1277-1322) Umacnianie pozycji Władzę nad Polską przejmuje jego drugi syn, Stefan. Jego relacje z wasalami nie były idealne, więc towarzyski król zwołał turniej i ucztę. Po tym sukcesie dyplomatycznym król po raz pierwszy od 65 lat podnosi autorytet korony z minimalnego poziomu. W 1280 r. umiera matka Stefana, królowa Skonka z Wielkich Moraw. Król Polski dziedziczy jej ziemie, a mało znaczący tytuł króla Wielkich Moraw przestaje istnieć. W 1281 r. Wielka Kapłanka Słowian Györgyi ogłosiła inwazję na Polskę, ale do pomocy miała jedynie Wojów Peruna. Siły innowierców nie były liczne, więc inwazja została szybko odparta. Siły innowierców nie były liczne, więc inwazja została bezproblemowo zakończona w 1283 r. Po zwycięstwie nad poganami Stefan zaczął rozprawiać się z gildiami złodziei, bandami bandytów i szajkami przemytników na wyspie Bornholm, które pojawiły się z powodu złego zarządzania jego zmarłej już matki. Niedługo potem wojnę o roszczenie siostry Stefana, Dobrawy, do korony polskiej wypowiada namiestnik Prus, Bończa Poraj, który niedawno podbił Ziemie Chełmińską. Jesienią wojska królewskie pokonują niewielkie pruskie oddziały w bitwie pod Ostródą. W 1284 r. po zdobyciu pruskiej stolicy w Bramborsku do rebelii przyłącza się hrabia Ziemi Lubuskiej, a także książę Janusz II ze Śląska. W obliczu tego nowego zagrożenia król dzieli swą armię na pół i pozostaje razem z pierwszą częścią, by oblegać ziemie republiki kupieckiej, a drugą wysyła, by zniszczyć wojska pruskich sojuszników. Lubuszanie zostają pokonani pod Starogrodem, a Ślązacy pod Koźlem. W ostatniej chwili do buntu dołącza małoletni książę Małopolski, Spytko III, ale jest już zdecydowanie za późno, gdyż wkrótce po tym pada Królewiec, a rebelia zostaje zakończona. Król degraduje książęcy ród de Luboml, rządzący na Śląsku i w Małopolsce do rodu hrabiowskiego. Natomiast namiestnik zostaje stracony, a na jego miejsce zostaje wybrany Tomasz II z rodu Trąba. Nowy namiestnik otrzymuje od króla króla w geście przyjaźni Ziemie Galindzką oraz wyspę Bornholm. Pomoc małżonce Na początku roku 1285 Stefan wyrusza na pomoc swej małżonce, królowej Dobrawie, księżnej Pomorza Gdańskiego, która została zaatakowana przez innych pomorskich wasali. Armie wrogów królowej polskiej zostają pokonane w bitwach pod Oliwą i Poznaniem. W marcu król odbija stolice swej małżonki, Bytów. Aby dopomóc swej małżonce w jej drugiej wojnie, Stefan wysyła jej fundusze na najemników. Po zdobyciu kilku zamków w Słupsku jego władczyni poddaje się. Król idzie za ciosem i wypowiada wojnę księciu Braniboru i hrabiemu Rugii, którzy także atakuje jego żonę. Pokonuje jego oddziały pod Słupskiem i Szczecinem, a potem kieruje się do jego stolicy, by ją oblegać. W 1286 r. po poprzednich sukcesach Stefan kieruje się na wyspę Rugię. Po udanym oblężeniu i ta wojna kończy się pomyślnie dla królowej. Pierwsza wojna z tengrystami i kryzys finansowy W 1288 r. Stefan wypowiada wojnę chanatowi Chorwacji, Csongorowi Świętemu, który był zajęty walką z Czechami w Grecji. Król przystąpił do oblężenia hrabstwa Brno, a Chorwaci zaczęli zbierać sojuszników, w tym potężnego chana Eleka Mądrego z Węgier. Wkrótce do Brna przybywa 30 tys. Tengrystów, którzy rozpoczynają odbijanie twierdz szturmem. Następnie armia węgierska oddziela się od armii chorwackiej. Zachęcony tym król Polski atakuje Chorwatów pod Zlinem w 1290 r. Rozdzielenie armii okazało się być zasadzką, a Węgrzy wyruszają na pomoc swym sojusznikom. Wojska polskie zmuszone są do odwrotu. Po tej porażce Stefan kapituluje i zostaje zmuszony do wypłaty chanowi Chorwacji ogromnej ilości pieniędzy, zadłużając kraj. Król został zdecydował zaciągnąć pożyczkę u żydowskich kupców. Jesienią książę Gniewomir z Grodna razem z księciem Kujaw, Wiesławem III rozpoczął rebelię, która miał na celu posadzić na tronie żonę księcia Moraw, Wolisławę. Zdesperowany król, aby nie dopuścić do połączenia się sił buntowników, atakuje wojska kujawskie pod Błaskami, przechodząc przez rzekę. Monarcha osiągnął sukces, a następnie w 1291 r. pokonał wojska grodzieńskie pod Nowogródkiem, a to wystarczyło do zmuszenia książąt do poddania się. Stabilizacja i druga próba W 1292 r. zakończył się debet Stefana. Choć król nie był jak na razie w stanie wypłacić pieniędzy żydom, mógł zacząć rozwiązywać problemy powstałe z powodu jego problemów finansowych takich jak szajki złodziei lub bandy przemytników. W 1293 r. od chanatu Chorwacji odłączył się chanat Serbii. Ten pierwszy został dodatkowo zaatakowany przez chanat Bułgarii i greckich wasali. Zachęcony tym obrotem wydarzeń król Polski postanowił jeszcze raz zaatakować Chorwację. Pokonuje w Zlinie niewielki stacjonujący tam oddział i przystępuje do oblężenia. W 1294 r. siły polskie okupują całe hrabstwo, a król decyduje się kontynuować ofensywę. Po zdobyciu kontroli nad prowincją Veglia w 1295 r. król powraca wyczerpanymi wojskami do kraju. Wojna kończy się po pokonaniu tengrystów w bitwie pod Żdarem w 1296 r. Złoty okres polskiego handlu W następnych latach król zajął się rozwojem gospodarczym kraju organizując wielki targ i budując miasta. W 1301 r. wybucha rewolta księcia Wiesława III z Kujaw, którego król próbował uwięzić za spiskowanie. W 1302 r. Kujawianie zostają pokonani pod Radomskiem. Po szturmie na Inowrocław rebelia zostaje zakończona. W 1303 r. Stefan do końca wyplenia rabusiów i przemytników z Polski, którzy pojawili się po przegranej pierwszej wojnie z Chorwacją. Tego samego roku księżna Gertruda II z Małopolski i książę Kunik z Moraw wypowiedzieli Stefanowi rebelię. Ich celem było osadzenie na tronie syna Kunika, Alesa. Pod Zebrzydowicami siły królewskie atakują Małopolan, znajdujących się na defensywnej pozycji. Wkrótce na odsiecz sojusznikom przybywają Morawianie wyrównując szanse. Mimo to, bitwa nie była zbyt zaciekła, a wojska lojalistów pokonują buntowników. W 1304 r. książę i księżna zostają pozbawieni żołnierzy. W 1305 r. do buntu dołącz księżna Bożena ze Śląska. Po zdobyciu Ostrawy i Krakowa Stefan rozkazuje oddziałom zaatakować wojska nowej rebeliantki. Armie królewskie pokonują armie Śląskie w bitwie pod Henrykowem, co zmusza oportunistów do poddania się. Wszyscy oni zostali wtrąceni do lochu, a ich tytuły książęce zostały im odebrane. Wyjątkiem był Kunik, który zmarł w czasie wojny domowej. Najazd innowierców W 1311 r. chan węgierski, Elek Mądry, wypowiedział Polsce wojnę. Stawką była władza nad całym królestwem. Jesienią dochodzi do bitwy pod Cieszynem, gdzie starło się 18 tys. Węgrów i dwukrotnie tyle Polaków, szpitalników i najemników. Udało się także dwa razy odeprzeć nieprzyjaciół od strony morza w bitwach pod Elblągiem. W 1313 r. pokonani Polacy pokonali mały oddział pod Jabłoskowem. Następnie król zaatakował pod Łęknem tengrystów oblegających Gniezno. Potem wojska polskie eksterminowały małe mobilne armie wroga kolejno pod Nowym Sączem, Zebrzydowicami i Brzeskiem. W 1315 r. król decyduje się przejść do ofensywy i atakuje Węgrów pod Nyustyą. Po rozbiciu kliku oddziałów wroga chan Elek Mądry godzi się na pokój. Tuż po podpisaniu pokoju na Ziemi Sandomierskiej wybuch chłopski bunt, a Najwyższy Kapłan Słowian Elek ogłosił drugą Świętą Wojnę o Polskę. Stefan wynajął kompanię najemników, aby wesprzeć swoje osłabione wojska. W 1316 r. zbieranina chłopów zostaje rozbita pod Grojcem. Król wyruszył ze swoimi wojskami feudalnymi na nieliczną armię Eleka, stacjonującą na polach pod Grojcem, a najemnikom kazał dobić pokonanych chłopów, przebywających koło Płocka. Obie bitwy zakończyły się pomyślnie dla Stefana. Przywódca buntowników został pochwycony i stracony. Po wyeliminowaniu tego zagrożenia król odesłał najemników. Za to poprosił o wynajęcie kontyngentu krzyżaków, a także otrzymał bezinteresowne wsparcie od wielkiego mistrza Templariuszy, Piotra Mądrego. Liczący sobie więcej żołnierzy, sojusz chrześcijański ruszył na niewielkie siły Wojów Peruna i zwyciężył w bitwie pod Drohiczynem. Widząc obojętność króla obojga Rusi, Mścisława II, Stefan postanowił wesprzeć swojego sojusznika, małoetniego króla Baldemara z Bawarii w walce z królem Ludolfem Beztroskim z Niemiec. W 1317 r. przystąpił do oblężenie Babenbergu. Niedługo potem zięć króla, Cesarz Frankijski Robin wezwał go do wojny z księciem Fryderykiem III z Normandii, królem Alainem II z Lotaryngii i królem Renaudem IV Z Włoch. Stefan odpowiedział na wezwanie. Ilość wrogów zmusiła polskiego władce do wycofania się i przegrupowania po zdobyciu Babenbergu w 1318 r. W tym samym czasie u granic królestwa pojawia się armia złożona z niedobitków Wojów Peruna. Zostają oni pokonani pod Sejnymi w 1319 r. Ze względu na brak odzewu ze strony Rusi wielki kapłan kończy inwazje. Tego samego roku zakończyła się poprzez podpisanie rozejmu wojna niemiecko-bawarska, wojna frankijsko-normandzka i frankijsko-włoska. Ostatnim przeciwnikiem do pokonania pozostał król Lotaryngii, który niemalże zwyciężył nad cesarzem. Los wojny odmieniała bitwa pod Mechelen, gdzie 17 tys. Polaków i 3 tys. Aragończyków wygrało z 13 tys. Lotaryńczyków. Po tym zwycięstwie Stefan uznał, że cesarzowi Robinowi nie będzie już potrzebna jego pomoc w walce z Alainem II i 1320 r. powrócił z wojskami do kraju, kończąc prawie dziesięcioletni okres, który potem będzie znany jako Długa Wojna. Tam dokonał próby uwięzienia, spiskującego przeciw niemu, księcia Prendoty z Kujaw. Król od razu posłał na niego swoje wojska, które odniosły zwycięstwo w bitwie pod Sieradzem. Następnie dokonano szturmu Inowrocławia i przystąpiono do oblężenia Radziejowa. Nie trwał on długo i odważny król nakazał zdobyć go szturmem. Przyniosło to oczekiwany skutek i książę Prendota został pokonany i stracony. Wkrótce pomyślnie dla zięcia Stefana kończy się także wojna z Lotaryngią. W 1322 r. w lochach króla Mirosława II z Pomorza umiera matka Stefana. Księstwo Pomorza Gdańskiego, którym dotąd rządziła przeszło pod panowanie jej syna, królewicza polskiego Gierołta, będącego księciem Wielkopolski i wasalem swojego ojca. W ten sposób Pomorze Gdańskie zostało pokojowo przyłączone do Polski. Jednak nowe tereny nie wystarczyły, by stłumić gniew Stefana. Ogarnięty żądzą zemsty zaatakował dynastycznego sojusznika Mirosława II, króla Wawrzyńca II z Czech, który pomagał właśnie królowi Pomorza w odparciu Tengrystów z Grecji. Gdy wojska polskie przybyły do Czech król rozkazał dokonać szturmu Kłodzka. Niedługo po zdobyciu twierdzy 3 czerwca zmarł z przyczyn naturalnych. Gierołt I (1322-1326) Ostatnia wola ojca Królestwo odziedziczył najstarszy syn Stefana, książę Wielkopolski i Pomorza Gdańskiego, Gierołt, który kontynuuje wojnę swego ojca. Wkrótce pada oblegany Jiczyn. W tym samym czasie Czesi oblegają Steyr, bawarski zamek, podlegający jednak Polsce. Następnie, pada czeskie Grodzisko. W 1223 r. po zdobyciu ostatniego grodu w Bolesławcu, Turowa Gierołt ruszył na oblegających Dolny Śląsk Czechów i pokonuje ich w bitwie pod Głogowem. Do króla dołączają wojska jego brata, wielkiego mistrza zakonu Santiago, Mieszka. Widząc, że nie ma już szans, Wawrzyniec II poddaje się i przekazuje Gierołtowi kontrole nad Bolesławcem. Po wojnie przekazał on kontrolę nad wyspą Rugią namiestnikowi Prus i nadał ziemie swoim synom. Bunt Niedługo potem wojnę wypowiadają mu księżna Agnieszka z Grodna i książę Spytko ze Śląska o roszczenie brata Gierołta, Wielisława do korony polskiej. Do buntu dołączają także małoletnia księżna Kujaw, Anastazja i namiestnikowi Prus, Krzesław Pomian. W 1224 r. król zbiera swoje siły wsparte najemnikami i rusza na siły grodzieńskie, które pokonuje w bitwie pod Zawichostem, a potem śląskie pod Krotoszynem, pruskie pod Pyzdrami. Po tych zwycięstwach buntownicy obiecują wydać królowi Agnieszkę z Grodna i pretendenta Wielisława, jeśli ich oszczędzi. Gierołt przystaje na tę propozycje ze względu na kończące się zasoby złota, które było potrzebne do opłacania trzonu armii lojalistów, czyli najemników. Wygrana wojna wzmocniła pozycje Gierołta, który dzięki temu podwyższył autorytet korony. Pielgrzymka i śmierć W 1226 r. Gierołt wybrał się na pielgrzymkę do grobu Thomasa Becketa w Caterbury w Anglii. Tam zaczął się gorliwie modlić. Zmarł 15 marca podczas modlitwy w lokalnej katedrze. Paweł I (1326-1339) Władzę przejmuje jego syn, Paweł. Musi on się zmierzyć z buntem pretendenta do tronu - księcia morawskiego, Wańka, wspieranego przez księżną Gertrudę II z Małopolski. Do buntu przyłączyli się także dawni oportuniści, czyli książę Śląska, Spytko, namiestnik Prus, Krzesław i księżna Kujaw, Anastazja. Zdradzieccy wasale mogli też liczyć na pomoc hrabiego Stoigniewa z Lubusza. Doszło do zaciętej bitwy z wojskami morawskimi i śląskimi pod Raciborzem. Mimo dużych strat nowy król odniósł zwycięstwo. W tym czasie pozostali buntownicy nie próżnowali i przystąpili do oblężenia licznych królewskich grodów. W 1327 r. Paweł zaczął od zaczęcia odsieczy od Czerska, którego załoga była już niemal gotowa do poddania się. Tak się jednak nie stało, władca Polski przybył na czas i zniszczył armię małopolską. Oblegające armię pruskie na wieść o zmierzających do nich wojskach wycofały się z oblężenia Płocka i uciekły w okolice Gdańska. Podobnie uczynili Kujawianie, jednocząc się z armią lubuską, próbującą zdobyć Poznań. Jednak ich połączone siły wciąż nie były na tyle liczne, by przeciwstawić się armii króla w bitwie pod Czarkowem. Następnym zwycięstwem króla była bitwa pod Bytowem z Prusami. W 1328 r. królowi skończyło się złoto na opłacanie najemników, ale na szczęście dla niego pozostało mu już tylko dobić niedobitki z armii zbuntowanych możnych. Po kilku takich potyczkach wszyscy oportuniści zostali zmuszeni do poddania się i zostali pojmani. Święte interwencje W 1329 r. Paweł jako człowiek pobożny zdecydował się wspomóc króla Olega Wielkiego Lukinicza, Rusina, rządzącego Litwą, który przyjął chrzest. Jako, że był młodym władcą, nie miał wielkiego posłuchu u swoich wasali, którzy wypowiedzieli mu wojnę, by go detronizować. Król polski ruszył na oblegające Wilno wojska wielkiego wodza Wsiewołoda Śmiałego ze Żmudzi. Pawłowi nie udaje się dotrzeć przed zdobyciem grodu, ale i tak poganie zostali pokonani pod Lepelą, a potem odbija Wilno. W 1330 r. władca Polski rozpoczyna intensywne oblężenie ziem Żmudzinów, które skutkuje zwycięstwem Olega w 1331 r. Wciąż jednak do pokonania pozostają jeszcze Jaćwingowie i Liwowie. Paweł pokonał wojska tych drugich w bitwie pod Poniemoniem i ruszył na odsiecz swoim sojusznikom w bitwie pod Lidą. W 1332 r. król Polski odbija szturmem wszystkie warownie w Semigalii i rusza oblegać stolice Liwów, Limbaži, która pada w 1333 r. Tymczasem Litwini pokonują jaćwieskich najemników na Żmudzi, co kończy i tę wojnę. Po powrocie do kraju Paweł skazał na śmierć każdego pochwyconego poganina. W 1334 r. owdowiały Paweł bierze sobie za żonę siostrę katolickiego króla Szwecji Grzegorza af Munso, imieniem Elin. Król Szwecji prawie od razu wezwał króla Polski do wojny z buntownikami i inwazją pogańskiej królowej Norwegii, Freji. Uczony Paweł wiedział, że podobna sytuacja miała miejsce ponad 300 lat temu w czasie kryzysu we wczesnym stadium rządów Janka Nieprawego. Brak wsparcia dla Szwecji wtedy spowodował wzmocnienie pogaństwa, a do tego pobożny król nie chciał dopuścić. Żeby dostać się do Skandynawii Paweł powołał po raz pierwszy w historii wszystkie statki wasali. Choć żaden z władców Polski nie dbał o stan marynarki, to dość pokaźną i zaawansowaną flotą mogła się pochwalić Republika Pruska. Statki transportują żołnierzy polskich na wody Morza Alandzkiego i Paweł dokonuje desantu na okupowaną stolicę Szwedów, Uppsalę. Drugą armią atakuje wikingów w Gotlandii, co zmusza do poddania się jedną frakcję buntowników. Potem pokonał Skańczyków w bitwie pod Jangolsrum i wojska dowódcy drugiej frakcji - Betulfa z Värmlandii w bitwie pod Linköping. W 1335 r. wszystkie warownie w Uppsali zostały zdobyte szturmem. Po kilku mniejszych bitwach władca Värmlandii zostaje pokonany. Wkrótce także Norwegowie podpisują rozejm ze Szwedami. I tym razem król Polski nie miał litości dla pochwyconych innowierców. W 1336 r. Paweł wyruszył na pielgrzymkę do Jerozolimy. Chociaż ta podróż nie miał żadnej bezpośredniej konsekwencji politycznej to po podaje się, że po powrocie król przestał gorliwie modlić się całymi nocami i słuchać z zaciekawieniem teologów i przestał udzielać wsparcia militarnego chrześcijanom z dotychczasowym entuzjazmem. 27 stycznia Paweł I zostaje zamordowany przez zamachowców podczas przejazdu powozem po lesie. Paweł II (1339-1344) Sprawcą zamachu na Pawła I okazał się być jego syn, Paweł II, ale to nie wyszło na jaw, aż do XIX wieku, kiedy to odkryto zapiski wskazujące go jako winnego. Mimo, że brakowało dowodów winy nowego króla, to wasale i tak byli przeciwni jego rządom i nie darzyli go zaufaniem. W wyniku tego księżna Bożena z Grodna i książę Czyrzniech ze Śląska wypowiedzieli wojnę Pawłowi drugiemu. Ich celem było wprowadzenie na tron jego wuja, Jakusza. Do buntu nieco później dołączyła dorosła już księżna Anastazja z Kujaw. Była to już jej ''de iure ''trzecia rebelia, choć wcześniej w jej imieniu decyzje podejmowali regenci. Osobną wojnę wypowiada mu także jego przyrodni brat hrabia Gierołt z Poznania, który ma na celu zdobycie tronu dla siebie. Po jego stronie opowiada się książę Odon z Małopolski i jego krewniak, wielki mistrz krzyżaków, Stefan. Paweł II nie ma zamiaru się poddać. Rozbija swoimi wojskami armię frakcji grodzieńskiej w bitwie pod Jędrzejowem. Wystarczyło to do pokonania tej grupy wasali. Królowi pozostała już tylko frakcja poznańska. Kampania przeciw swemu przyrodniemu bratu rozpoczęła się od pokonania niewielkiej armii odesłanej z Bałkan. W 1340 r. Pokonuje siły Gierołta pod Wyszo. W tym czasie pojmana księżna Anastazja umiera w lochach Pawła. Władzę przejmuje jej córka, Jolanta, której regenci dołączają do buntu. Król kontynuuje swe zmagania, pokonując Małopolan w bitwie pod Cieszynem. Następnie w drugiej bitwie pod Wyszo unicestwia siły kujawskie. Gdy armie rebeliantów są już w rozsypce, Paweł II przystępuje do oblężenia Poznania. W 1341 r. zamek zostaje zdobyty. Niedobitkom wroga udało się sformować niewielką armię, którą zaczęli oblężenie Czerska. Została ona zniszczona pod Samborcem. W końcu po pokonaniu jeszcze kilku buntowniczych oddziałów królewicza Gierołt został zmuszony do ustąpienia. W 1342 r. Paweł II w obawie przed zagrożeniem ze strony swojego drugiego brata Boguchwała przekazuje go pod opiekę arcybiskupa gnieźnieńskiego, by ten przygotował go do roli duchownego. Dodatkowo, czując się pewnie po wygranej wojnie podwyższa autorytet korony. W 1344 r. król rozczarowany brakiem potomka nasyła skrytobójców na swoją żonę, Justę de Alba de Liste, co jednak znowu nikt nie wie o jego udziale. Jego nową żoną zostaje Beata af Munso, krewniaczka księcia Gotlandii. 19 grudnia 1344 r. Paweł drugi umiera poprzez upadek z balustrady, której konstrukcja została najprawdopodobniej umyślnie przez nieznanych spiskowców. Gierołt II (1344-1351) Władzę po bezdzietnym Pawle przejmuje uwolniony z lochu brat, który został koronowany jako Gierołt II. W 1345 r. wypuszczeni przez wspaniałomyślnego króla książę Skanii i Moraw, Waniek Wielki i książę Śląska, Czyrzniech wspierani przez Króla Baldemara Wielkiego z Bawarii rozpoczęli rewoltę o wprowadzenie na tron tego pierwszego. Gierołt został zmuszony zaciągnąć pożyczkę od żydowskich kupców, by móc sobie pozwolić na wynajęcie najemników. Początki tej rebelii są bardzo korzystne dla króla Polski, ponieważ liczne siły buntowników zostają zdziesiątkowane w bitwie pod Garwolinem. Jednak nie zniechęca to hrabiego Nadbora Mazowieckiego z Kalisza regentów księżnej Jolanty z Kujaw przed stanięciem po stronie oportunistów. W 1346 r. lojaliści pokonują wojska Śląskie pod Wąchockiem i Kujawskie pod Kruszwicą. Tego roku kończą się też pieniądze na opłacanie najemników, którzy i tak przestają być potrzebni, ponieważ wojska armia wroga została drastycznie rozdrobniona. Korzystając z zamieszanie w Polsce, wojnę Gierołtowi wypowiada król Wawrzyniec II z Czech z pomocą króla Mirosława II Młodego z Pomorza, króla Baldemara Wielkiego z Bawarii i króla Jensa Niegodziwego z Danii. Władca Polski, zlękniony ilością żołnierzy swych sąsiadów, postanawia najpierw poradzić sobie z buntownikami. W 1347 r. pada kujawski Inowrocław, co kończy bunt wasali. Tymczasem Gierołt kontynuuje plany Pawła II względem swojego brata, Boguchwała i posyła go do klasztoru, by ten stał się mnichem. W 1347 r. armia byłych lojalistów razem wojskami niepokornych wasali stoczyli z Czechami bitwę pod Jiczynem. Chociaż Polacy mieli przewagę liczebną, ich przeciwnicy mogli się pochwalić wybitnym głównodowodzącym, któremu udało się zabić dowódcę polskiej armii, starostę Maćka z Pułtuska. Wpłynęło to bardzo negatywnie na morale i po pewnym czasie dowódcy lewej i prawej flanki zbiegli z pola bitwy. Przegraną wojsk króla Gierołta przypieczętowało przybycie wsparcia Pomorzan. Straciwszy połowę armii, Gierołt postanowił ustąpić i zwrócić Czechom Bolesławiec w 1348 r. Pokonanie Polski sprawiło, że król czeski Wawrzyniec II został zapamiętany przez historię jako Wawrzyniec Wielki. W 1351 r. mistrz szpiegów Gierołta, namiestnik Prus, Witosz Poraj razem z księciem Odonem z Małopolski i księżną Bożeną z Grodna wypowiada królowi rebelię, która ma na celu koronację jego brata Boguchwała na króla. Obie armie starły się w bitwie pod Tureckiem. Liczebność wojsk była wyrównana i obie strony regularnie wystawiały nowych żołnierzy do bitwy. Żołnierze królewscy mogli liczyć na defensywną pozycję i lepszych dowódców, którzy przerastali pod względem umiejętności większość pruskich patrycjuszy. Dzięki podesłaniu na pole bitwy fińskich najemników na usługach Gierołta lojaliści mieli krótkotrwałą przewagę liczebną, ale niedługo potem do bitwy dołączyli Małopolanie, którzy przesądzili o klęsce wojsk królewskich w tej bitwie. Pokonana armia próbowała się wycofać na defensywną pozycję do Ołomuńca, ale została przechwycona w opolskim Namysłowie i ostatecznie pokonana. 23 grudnia 1351 r. Gierołt II zostaje detronizowany. Boguchwał (1351-1373) Trudna sytuacja Zgodnie z żądaniami buntowników, władzę przejmuje młodszy brat Gierołta II, Boguchwał I. Nieznane są okoliczności odejścia nowego króla z zakonu, spekuluje się, że namiestnik Witosz przekupił opata klasztoru lub Boguchwał po prostu nie złożył jeszcze ślubów zakonnych. Dodatkowo, republika Pruska stała się niezależnym państwem. Poziom autorytetu korony zmalał do średniego poziomu, a system dziedziczenia zakładał równy podział tytułów. Nową stolicą Polski stał się Czersk, a Gierołt II zachował kontrolę nad Wielkopolską i Płockiem. Korzystając z zamieszania i słabości korony, książę Skanii i Holsztynu, Gerard, w 1352 r. postanowił ogłosić swoją niepodległość, a wielki książę obojga Rusi, Dobrynia Mądry, wypowiada Polsce wojnę o Grodno. Boguchwał postanawia najpierw rozprawić się z buntem i atakuje wojska Gerarda pod Ołomuńcem. Rebelianci na początku dobrze sobie radzą z defensywą, ale po przełamaniu ich pierwszej linii obrony zostają wycięci w pień. Tak samo dzieje się w bitwie pod Niemczą Tymczasem umiera w Kijowie umiera Dobrynia Mądry, a władzę nad pogańskimi Słowianami zaczęła sprawować jego małoletnia córka, Jewdokia, ale to nie powstrzymuje impetu z jakim do Polski napływają ruskie hordy. Wobec tego Boguchwał podpisuje rozejm z księciem Gerardem. W 1354 r. Rusini przejmują kontrolę nad wschodem Polski, a niepodległe Prusy straciły wyspę Rugię na rzecz Pomorza i wyspę Bornholm na rzecz wikingów. Król nie widzi sensu walki z przeciwnikiem o przytłaczającej przewadze i poddaje się. Odzyskiwanie ziem W 1357 r. wybuchły bunty na Rusi, które wymknęły się wielkiej księżnej Jewdokii spod kontroli. Boguchwał postanowił wykorzystać tę sytuację i zaatakował władczynię, mimo że obowiązywał go jeszcze dziesięcioletni rozejm. Po zdobyciu dwóch twierdz na ziemi Grodzieńskiej Jewdokia zgadza się oddać Polakom Grodno w 1358 r. Tego samego roku wikingowie zdobywają Sambię, niszcząc istniejącą 137 lat II Republikę Pruską. Feudałowie, którzy byli podlegli władzy namiestnik stali się niezależnymi hrabiami, którzy zgodzili się jednak złożyć hołd lenny Boguchwałowi. W 1359 r. Boguchwał wypowiada wojnę pogańskiemu władcy Skanii o Sambię. Król rozkazał wysłać wszystkie swoje siły właśnie do tej prowincji. Sytuacje wykorzystali wikingowie i niespodziewanie zaatakowali z morza i pokonali część wojsk królewskich w bitwie pod Oliwą. Jednak wkrótce w te okolice przybywa reszta armii Boguchwała, które mszczą się na poganach w bitwie pod Bytowem. W 1360 r. podczas oblegania ziem w Sambii wikingowie atakują wojska polskie w akcie desperacji, ale ponoszą klęskę. Po przejęciu wszystkich posiadłości w tej prowincji Boguchwał zmusza Semundra ze Skanii do poddania się. Reformy W 1362 r. Boguchwał przywraca wysoki autorytet korony. W 1363 r. umiera zamordowany Gierołt II i władzę przejmuje jego syn książę Paweł III, którego roszczenia nie są aż tak silne jak u jego ojca. W 1366 r. Boguchwał odnawia sojusz z królem Litwy, Olegiem Wielkim i pomaga mu w 1367 r. w wojnie przeciwko pogańskiej Finlandii, której władca po straceniu kilku prowincji zgodził się przekazać królowi Litwy Liwland w 1369 r. W 1370 r. król Oleg prosi Boguchwała o wsparcie w walce z buntem pogan. Niewierni zaatakowali znienacka i pokonali armię polską w bitwie pod Łuczanami, w której król Boguchwał stracił dłoń. Osłabionych po bitwie pogan zaatakowali inni sojusznicy Litwy, Czesi, którzy razem z polskimi posiłkami wygrali bitwę pod Ełkiem, ostatecznie pokonując buntowników. Niestety, w czasie walk król Oleg Wielki zostaje ciężko ranny i umiera kilka miesięcy później. Na początku roku 1373 r., czując, że jego śmierć jest bliska, zaczyna przeprowadzać gruntowne reformy. Przywraca on primogeniturę i pisze testament, w którym nakazuje przyszłym regentom swojej córki przenieść stolicę królestwa z nierozwiniętego Czerska do bogatego Krakowa, a także łamie zasadę ''wasal mojego wasala nie jest moim wasalem, odbierając zwierzchnictwo nad ziemiami swojej córki księciu Jackowi z Małopolski. I zgodnie ze swoimi przewidywaniami wkrótce umiera, dokładnie 27 maja. Regencja Leszka z Brzeska (1373) Władzę jako regent córki Boguchwała, Zwinisławy, przejmuje mistrz szpiegów, baron Leszek Sypniewski z Brzeska. Chcąc wzmocnić swoją pozycję, aresztował księcia Zbyszka ze Śląska. Wypełnił on także prośbę zawartą w testamencie Boguchwała I i przeniósł stolicę do Krakowa. Jednakże to było tylko przykrywką. W lipcu baron z Brzeska dostał zlecenie na zabicie młodej królowej. Na początku kazał jej zająć się sprzątaniem dachu na wieży, ale udało jej się to przetrwać. Następnie porzucił ją w głuszy, ale władczyni Polski udało się powrócić. Kolejną próbą był spreparowany upadek jej powozu do wąwozu, choć i tym razem szybkiej królowej udało się umknąć. W sierpniu Leszek stawał się coraz mniej subtelny i spróbował przygnieść Zwinisławę, zrzucając nań otyłego gwardzistę, po raz kolejny na próżno. 18 września wściekły regent wpada do sypialni królowej i rzuca się na nią z nożem. Zwinisława unika jego ciosów i po chwili do komnat wpadają straże pod dowództwem niejakiego Andrzeja z Torunia. Regencja Andrzeja z Torunia (1373 - 1379) Dowódca straży Andrzej, który uratował Zwinisławę, za wykazanie się lojalnością zostaje nowym regentem. W 1374 r. postanowił on zaręczyć młodą królową z wnukiem obalonego króla Gierołta II, księciem Dalimirem z Wielkopolski, aby przyszły dziedzic był z rodu Mazowieckich. W 1375 r. wojnę Polsce wypowiada żądna zemsty za złamanie rozejmu przez Boguchwała I wielka księżna Jewdokia, zwana Mądrą, z Rusi. Wojska obu państw starły się w bitwie pod Jaćwiężą, kiedy to Polacy posiadali dwukrotną przewagę i lepszych dowódców. Poganie zostali pokonani, ale wciąż mogli liczyć na 24 tys. żołnierzy, podczas gdy regentowi Polski pozostało 18 tys. W tej sytuacji Andrzej postanowił wynająć kontyngent krzyżaków. Siły królewskie wzmocnione rycerzami zakonnymi, liczące sobie 26 tys. staczają bitwę pod Sejnami z 17 tys. Rusinów, odnosząc druzgoczące zwycięstwo. Na początku 1376 r. 18 tys. pozostających żołnierzy rusza na Pińsk i toczy kolejną batalię z 10 tys. wojów, w której ginie mąż Jewdokii, Wołodar. Mimo to, bitwa została zwyciężnona przez agresorów, którzy mogli liczyć na defensywną pozycje. Andrzej postanawia zatrudnić innych rycerzy zakonnych do pomocy krzyżakom i wybiera joannitów. Wojska polskie pokonują pogan pod Grodnem, wracają na Ziemię Pińską i pokonują stacjonujących tam wrogów w bitwie pod Lunincem. Po rozbiciu ostatniej armii wroga, Polacy ruszają wgłąb Rusi, dobijając rozproszone oddziały, i docierają pod Smoleńsk, co zmusza Jewdokie w 1377 r. do poddania się. Po wojnie Andrzej z Torunia rozpoczął rozbudowę infrastruktury. Zwinisława Sroga (1379 - 1425) Niedoszły małżonek W 1379 r. Zwinisława osiąga pełnoletność. Była ona już gotowa, by wyjść za mąż za Dalimira, który także w tym roku skończył 16 lat. Młody książę nie zamierzał jednak zostać tytularnym królem. Wolał sam sprawować władzę. W tym celu razem z księżną Kujaw, Anastazją II, księciem-biskupem Wiesławem z Chełmna, hrabią Bartoszem z Truso, księciem Grodna, Cyrylem i księciem Skanii i Holsztynu, Milicem wypowiedział królowej wojnę. By jak najszybciej przebić się do odseparowanych na północy żołnierzy, wojewoda koronny, Gniewosz, zaatakował i pokonał południowymi wojskami buntowników, stacjonujących pod Blaskami, koło Sieradza. Następnie, rozkazał swoim ludziom połączyć się z litewskimi najemnikami i armia z północy i pokonać niedobitki kujawskie i niewielkie oddziały z Prus. W 1380 r. dochodzi do bitwy pod Legnicą, w której wojska wielkopolskie muszą stawić czoła dwukrotnie liczniejszej armii lojalistów. Pewni zwycięstwa królewscy dowódcy podzielili armię na dwie. Jedna zwycięża z Grodnianami w bitwie pod Wilczycami, a druga przegrywa z mniej liczną armią Skańsko-Holsztyńską w bitwie pod Litomyślem. Po tej porażce armie łączą się i tym razem pokonują rebeliantów w bitwie pod Welehradem. W 1381 r. lojaliści przystępują do oblężenia Kujaw. Tego samego roku na dwór królewski dochodzi wieść o poważnych ranach jakich doznał książę Dalimir. Jego stan był tak poważny, że w imieniu niedoszłego męża Zwinislawy władzę zaczął sprawować regent. Królowa na nowego narzeczonego wybrała księcia Jacka Lubomelskiego z Małopolski. Zgodnie z tradycją ich potomstwo będzie należeć do dynastii ojca. Jesienią tego samego roku pada Inowrocław, a buntownicy zostają uwięzieni. Po wojnie królowa skupiła się na rozwoju zamków i twierdz, poprawianiu relacji z wasalami i spiskowaniu. Zdrada małżeńska W 1387 r. mąż Zwinisławy, Jacek Lubomelski, sprawił, iż znalazła się ona w stanie błogosławionym. Łudząc się, że apodyktyczna małżonka go wysłucha, poprosił ją o wypuszczenie jej siostry, księżnej Agnieszki z Wielkopolski. Królowa mu odmówiła. Jacek zaczął się czuć odrzucony i uciekł w ramiona nisko urodzonej Adlety. Co więcej, Adleta urodziła mu syna w 1388 r., którego król nazwał Marcin i uznał za pełnoprawnego członka rodu Lubomelskich. Wściekła Zwnisława rozkazała otruć niewiernego męża. Otruty Jacek zmarł w czasie uczty, a całe królestwo dowiedziało się o udziale władczyni w tym procederze. Na nowego męża królowa wybrała hrabiego Świętosława Welfa z Litomierzyc. Atak zjednoczonej Rusi W 1389 r. Polskę po raz drugi zaatakowała wielka księżna Rusi Kijowskiej i Nowogrodzkiej, Jewdokia Mądra. Wojska dwóch stron ścierają się w bitwie pod Jaćwiężą. Polacy wygrywają, ale tracą wybitnego dowódcę, księcia Cyryla z Grodna. Następnie wojska królowej pokonują dwukrotnie mniejszą armię Rusinów także pod Żyrmunami. Kolejnym krokiem armii polskiej była kontrofensywa wgłąb Rusi. Po licznych potyczkach wielka księżna znowu musiała przyznać się do porażki w 1391 r. Dodatkowo, niedługo potem Jewdokia umiera, a jej państwo zostaje podzielone między jej dwóch synów. Stanisław II otrzymał Ruś Kijowską, a Kozma II - Ruś Nowogrodzką Podbój Czech W 1391 r po zregenerowaniu sił Zwinisława zaatakowała podstarzałego króla czeskiego, Odona Wielkiego z rodu Welfów i królową Praksidę Welf z Litwy. Polscy dowódcy pewni swojej wygranej od razu ruszyli w stronę Pragi, co było nierozważne ponieważ Czesi zaatakowali znienacka nieprzygotowane, odsłonięte oddziały pod Śremem. Wysłano tam jednak posiłki i armia czeska została pokonana. W 1392 r. po masowym oblężeniu zamków czeskich król Odon poddaje się, nie chcąc męczyć ludu i tak już przegraną wojną. Zwinisława przejęła kontrolę nad wszystkimi ziemiami czeskimi i koronuje się na królową Czech Królestwo Polski i Czech (1392-?) Zwinisława Sroga (1379 - 1425) Wsparcie Litwy W 1396 królowa przyłączyła się do wojny, wspomagając swojego męża, Świętosława, który niedawno wyzwolił się spod zwierzchności polskiej, dziedzicząc tron Litwy jako Świętosław II w walkach z wikingami oraz z licznymi księstwami ruskimi. Sytuacja Litwinów była dramatyczna lecz po wspaniałym zwycięstwie pod Seiniai, gdzie zabito lub wzięto w niewolę ponad 10 tys. wikingów, losy wojny się odwróciły. Podobnie było z drugą wojną. W 1398 r. wojska polskie zaczęły oblegać ziemie Kniazia Turowskiego, Aleksego II, który przewodził koalicji ruskiej. Jednak ze względu na trudny teren i walki podjazdowe Polacy wycofali się po zdobyciu jednego zamku. Mimo to, królowi Świętosławowi udało się wynegocjować korzystny dla niego pokój w 1399 r. Niedługo potem bunt wypowiedziała mu też większość z jego wasali pod dowództwem hrabiego Jarosława z Liwonii. Obie strony były osłabione niedawnymi inwazjami, przy czym armia lojalistów litewskich praktycznie nie istniała. Wojska polskie, liczące sobie ok. 9 tys. ludzi, pokonały w licznych bitwach niewielkie armie buntowników. Jednak w 1401 r. po przegrupowaniu rebeliantom udało się zebrać 5 tys. żołnierzy i stanąć jak równy z równym z 8 tys. Polaków wspieranych przez Litwinów w bitwie pod Rosieniem. Z początku stracie było wyrównane i buntownikom udało się rozbić centrum lojalistów i zabić prawie 4 tys. żołnierzu, tracąc niespełna tysiąc . Udało im się to głownie dzięki wzmocnieniu ich środka kosztem obu flank, co jednak zemściło się na nich, ponieważ umożliwiło to pozostałym na polu bitwy polskim dowódcom na okrążenie przeciwników konnicą i błyskawiczne zabicie niemalże całej armii rebeliantów. Po klęsce zuchwali litewscy możni przyznali się do porażki. Lud jednak nie pozostał bierny na ostatnie liczne wojny i 4 tys. chłopów powstało w Brnie, ale zostali oni szybko pokonani. Ambitna księżna W 1402 r. księżnie Maren Nerking z Wielkopolski udało się zdobyć tron duński i tym samym uniezależnić siebie i jej księstwo spod władzy Zwinisławy. Królowa Polski nie zamierza tolerować tego stanu rzeczy i jeszcze tego roku wypowiada jej wojnę. Po pokonaniu wojsk wielkopolskich w bitwie pod Poznaniem i zdobyciu kilku znaczących grodów w Wielkopolsce królowa Maren zrzeka się swojego dawnego księstwa. Nowym księciem zostaje Uściech Świnka, przedstawiciel dawnego kupieckiego rodu z Republiki Pruskiej. Kłopotów na Litwie ciąg dalszy W 1406 r. król Świętosław II z Litwy został po raz kolejny zaatakowany, ale tym razem przez znacznie silniejszych przeciwników, a mianowicie przez Ruś Kijowską i Ruś Nowogrodzką, których wojska w mgnieniu oka zalały teren Litwy. Świętosław znów musiał salwować się pomocą swej małżonki. Ta po raz kolejny wsparła swego męża, ale tym razem z pomocą najemników i jej wojska, liczące sobie 30 tys. pokonały 11 tys. Rusinów w bitwie pod Krotyngą. Następnie, pod Bowskiem królowa pomściła poległych w bitwie Greków, którzy także odpowiedzieli na wezwani przez Świętosława. Po zdobyciu kilku grodów przygranicznych i pokonaniu ostatniej ruskiej armii, oblegającej litewską stolicę, Troki władcy ruscy zostali pokonani w 1408 r. Nie spodobało się to Wielkiemu Księciu Kijowskiemu Mścisławowi III, który zaatakował Polskę w 1409 r. Bez pomocy Rusi Nowogrodzkiej zemsta wydaje się być niemal niemożliwa, zwłaszcza że już na początku wojny w 1410 r. Polacy zadali druzgoczący cios przeciwnikom w bitwie pod Drohiczynem. Mimo że zapuszczenie się w głąb Rusi było bardzo trudne, to po zdobyciu paru grodów granicznych wielki książę poddał się w 1411 r. Sny o Trójmonarchii Już po zdobyciu korony czeskiej królowa Zwinisława uznała, że nastał czas, by Polska odzyskała zwierzchność nad ziemiami na Pomorzu tak jak niegdyś na przełomie XI i XII wieku. Pierwszym krokiem miał być podbój stolicy pomorskiej, Szczecina. W 1412 r. nadarzyły się ku temu idealne warunki, ponieważ królowa Nadzieja z Pomorza wyruszyła razem z królem Leonem II z Włoch na wojnę o odzyskanie przez nią greckiej korony, ale oprócz króla Dalimira z Grecji musiała stawić czoła także królowi Świętosławowi II z Litwy. Zwinisława postanowiła postanowiła wykorzystać nieobecność wojsk pomorskich na ich rodzimym terytorium i przystąpiła do ataku. Niemożność wysłania posiłków na teren Pomorza zmusiła Nadzieję do zrzeczenia się Szczecina w 1413 r. IV święta wojna o Polskę W 1415 r. wielka kapłanka Słowian Chabi ogłosiła IV świętą wojnę o Polskę. Liczyła, że upokorzenia jakie spotkaly obydwie Rusie ze strony tego kraju nakłonią ich do przystąpienia do tego konfliktu. Tak się jednak nie stało i pod granicę z Polską stanęło tylko 1 tys. wojów pozbawionych dowództwa, którzy zostali szybko pokonani. Dodatkowo z pomocą dla Polski zwrócili się król Świętosław II z Litwy, król Gilbert z Bawarii i król Amadeusz z Niemiec. Następnie 9 tys. Polaków stawiło czoła 5 tys. Wojów Peruna. Po tych zwycięstwach i ta święta wojna zakończyła się sromotna klęską pogan. Nowa republika W 1420 r. umiera dawny regent i wojewoda polski, książę Andrzej II z Prus. Jego syn, Jarosław zaczął spiskować przeciwko Zwinisławie. Królowej udało się jednak wykryć spisek i uwięzić nowego księcia. Temu udało się umknąć i rozpoczął rebelii. Nikt się do niego nie przyłączył i wkrótce całe jego wojsko zostało zniszczone w bitwie pod Bytowem. Przerażony szybkością z jaką wojska królewskie szturmowały jego warownie Jarosław postanowił poddać się. Królowa odebrała mu tytuł księcia Prus i przekazała go staroście Wolina, Imramowi Lisowi. W ten sposób powstała III Republika Pruska. Królowa postanowiła też zainwestować ponad 720 sztuk złota, by ułatwić nowemu namiestnikowi zadanie. W 1421 r. Zwinisława zaatakowała osłabione buntem Pomorze, by przyłączyć do republiki więcej terytoriów przybrzeżnych. Wojna przebiegła bezproblemowo i po kilku szturmach i pokonaniu niewielkiej armii pomorskiej król Boguchwał Welf godzi się na pokój w 1424 r. Zdobycie Wołogoszczy umożliwiło królowej Polski stworzenie tytułu księstwa Pomorza Szczecińskiego, który został przekazany namiestnikowi Imramowi, który uznał go za swój główny tytuł. Tak III Republika Pruska została przekształcona w Republikę Szczecińską. Różnice kulturowe W 1424 r. niepodległości żądają książę Albrecht di Mantua ze Skanii i książę Cyryl II Wasilewicz z Grodna. Jest to spowodowane tym, że książę Albrecht jest Niemcem, a książe Cyryl - Rusinem. Buntownicy z Grodna zostają błyskawicznie pokonani w bitwie pod Sandomierzem. Niedługo potem królowa Gertrud umiera ze starości. Mirosław Bratobójca (1425-1448) Władzę po Zwinisławie przejął jej najstarszy syn Mirosław Lubomelski. Kontynuował zmagania swej matki w walce z buntownikami, rozkazując armii lojalistów zaatakować wojska skańskie pod Turnowem. Mirosław ze względu na swoją tchórzliwą naturę postanawia pójść na ugodę z rebeliantami i nakłonić ich do zaprzestania rebelii, a on w zamian nie odbierze im tytułów. Nowy herb Wraz ze śmiercią Zwinisławy kończą się rządy Mazowieckich. Z tego powodu Mirosław decyduje się zmienić herb swojego kraju. Na nowym herbie Polski nie widniał już herb Mazowieckich. Uroczystości i samorealizacja Po wojnie król postanowił skupić się na poprawie stosunków z wasalami. W tym celu zorganizował turniej i ucztę. Resztę czasu spędzał na wychowywaniu dziedzica, królewicza Jacka i poprawianiu swoich zdolności wojskowych i administracyjnych. Według legendy, że w celu nauki zarządzania zbudował karczmę "Pod pijanym giermkiem", która do dziś funkcjonuje na Ziemi Krakowskiej. Zdradzenie ojczyma Dzięki sojuszowi ze Zwinisławą katolickie królestwo Litwy zdołało odeprzeć najeźdźców i rebeliantów. Sprawiło to, że Świętosław II zyskał przydomek "Wielki". Mirosław w przeciwieństwie do matki nie pałał do niego miłością i w 1428 r. postanowił zaatakować swojego ojczyma w celu odzyskania Litomierzyc, które zostały włączone do Litwy po odziedziczeniu jej przez Świętosława. Atakowi sprzyjało to, że Litwa była już uwikłana w kilka konfliktów. Tymczasem w polskiej Wirtembergii wybucha powstanie chłopskie. Generałowie Mirosława dzielą wojsko na trzy armie: zadaniem jednej z nich jest zdobycie Litomierzyc, zadaniem drugiej - wybicie wojsk litewskich i zdobycie stolicy w Wiłkowyszkach, a zadaniem trzeciej - pacyfikacja powstania. W 1439 r. chłopi zostają pokonani, stolica litewska pada, a kolejne warownie w Litomierzycach padają. dotychczasowe sukcesu polskich wojsk wystarczają, by zmusić króla Świętosława II do poddania się. Dawne porachunki Mimo dawnego układu z koroną, książę Cyryl II Wasilewicz z Grodna wciąż spiskował przeciwko Mirosławowi. Władca Polski i Czech spróbował wysłać żołnierzy, by go pochwycić. Książę zdołał jednak zbiec i ogłosił nową rebelię. Tym razem nie mógł liczyć na niczyją pomoc i po przegranej w bitwie pod Żyrmunami został uwięziony. Gniazdo rodowe Nową ambicją Mirosława stało się odzyskanie zamku Luboml, którym władał niegdyś protoplasta rodu Lubomelskich, Blasi de Luboml. Nadarzała się ku temu okazja, ponieważ władca obojga Rusi, Wołodar II zmagał się z licznymi buntami. W 1432 r. wielki książę zgadza się przekazać oblegany Wołyń królowi Polski. Następnie król oddelegował władzę nad tymi ziemiami z wyjątkiem zamku Luboml, który pozostał w królewskiej domenie. Wsparcie Niemiec W 1439 r. Mirosław postanawia wspomóc swojego sojusznika, króla Adama z Niemiec w walce z buntownikami. Wojska polskie pokonują Austriaków pod Rostokiem i szturmują Holsztyn, co zmusza przywódcę buntowników do poddania się. Sprawy wewnętrzne i śmierć W 1445 r. Mirosław poszedł na układ z księstwem Skanii. Ze względu na różnice kulturowe jak i fakt, że wasal ten znajduje się na peryferiach państwa król postanowił przyznać Skanii status marchii. Oznaczało to większą autonomię jak i brak obowiązku płacenia daniny. Mirosław na starość przestał być uległy wobec szlachty i w 1446 r. rozpoczął wydzierżawianie potężnych możnowładców z ich ziem, stopniowo odchodząc od monarchii stanowej w kierunku despotycznej. Działał jednak ostrożnie, aby szlachta nie rozpoczęła przeciwko niemu rokoszu. Jednak autorytarne zapędy króla zaniepokoiły szlachciców czeskich i część z nich postanowiła wprowadzić tron króla Czech Warcisława Zeleznego. Jego siły mimo dużych strat pokonały czeskich rojalistów. Sytuacja ta zmusiła Mirosława w 1447 r. do interwencji. Król Polski uznał, że do walki z osłabionymi czeskimi buntownikami nie potrzeba będzie generała. Ta decyzja zakończyłaby się tragicznie, gdyby nie wsparcie czeskiego dowódcy, Jerzego z Husów, który przejął dowodzenie w bitwie pod Rudawami, co kończy bunt pretendenta. Mirosław umiera w 1448 r. z przyczyn naturalnych. Jacek (1448-1465) Władzę nad Polską i Czechami przejmuje jego syn Jacek. Kontynuacja dzieła Mirosław dopilnował, aby jego syn kierował się taką samą myślą polityczną co on. Sprawiło to, że Jacek, począwszy od 1450 r. kontynuował starania swego ojca w centralizacji władzy i także zaczął wydzierżawiać potężną szlachtę z ich majątków ziemskich i zmniejszał w przejętych ziemiach lokalną autonomię. Odnowienie sojuszu Jacek uznał, że w interesie Polski jest sojusz z Litwą zwłaszcza, że na tron tego państwa wstąpiła Anastazja Mazowiecka, czyli przedstawicielka rodu spokrewnionego z królewską linią Lubomelskich. W tym celu król Polski w 1452 r. wypowiedział wojnę wielkiej księżnej Przybysławie Dregowicz z Rusi Kijowskiej, która razem ze Szwecją najechała na Litwę. Wojska Polskie zaczęły bezproblemowo zdobywać nowe warownie. Natarcie Polaków przerwali w 1453 r. w bitwie pod Mińskiem sprzymierzeni z Rusinami Bułgarzy Nadwołżańscy. Zostali oni jednak wkrótce pokonani przez siły czeskie i wołyńskie. Mimo, że wojska Polskie przegrywają z Rusinami kolejne bitwy, to armie jego wasali kontynuują obleganie wroga dochodząc do Smoleńska, Kijowa i Halicza. Wkrótce ta trzecia znacząca twierdza pada pod naporem wojsk Polskich. Po pasmie porażek Polakom z pomocą Wołynian udaje się odnieść znaczące zwycięstwo w bitwie pod Wizną, otaczając i wybijając 8 tys. Rusinów. Niedługo potem dochodzi do bitwy pod Wołyniem, gdzie starło się 30 tys. Polaków i 22 tys. Rusinów. Starcie było zaciekłe i skończyło się porażką dla wojsk króla Jacka. Siły wroga rozproszyły się jednak, co Jacek wykorzystał i pokonał 5 tys. Rusinów w Warmii i 35 tys. rozgromił 15 tys. Rusinów w drugiej bitwie pod Wołyniem. Tymczasem reszta wojsk sojuszniczych zajęła fort w Smoleńsku. Dodatkowo, Rusini na okupowanych ziemiach polskich zmagali się z zażartymi chłopskimi buntami organizowanymi dobrowolnie przez drobną szlachciankę, 22-letnią Dobrosławę Lanckorońską, która 8 lat później zostanie doradczynią króla w sprawie organizacji wojsk. Jacek ze względu na to, że Polskie fundusze i zasoby ludzkie znajdowały się na wyczerpaniu musiał szybko wynegocjować pokój. Według traktatu pokojowego z 1454 r. Ruś Kijowska została zmuszona do przekazania Polsce Przemyśla i wypłacenia 286 sztuk złota. Niedoceniona pomoc Nie powstrzymało to jednak wielkiego księstwa przed dalszym atakiem na królestwo Litwy. Jacek postanowił jeszcze bardziej wspomóc ten kraj, wysyłając tam regularnie złoto. Nowemu królowi, Andrzejowi II Gorczakowowi udało się dzięki temu podpisać rozejm z królestwem Szwecji i księstwem Estonii, ale Ruś Kijowska nie zamierzała przerwać działań wojennych. W 1457 r. Ruś Kijowska pokonuje Litwę i odbiera jej władzę na terytoriami granicznymi i Kownem oraz Żmudzią. Dodatkowo każe sobie wypłacić 108 sztuk złota. Litwa zawiedziona z takiego obrotu spraw nawiązała sojusz z wrogim Polsce Pomorzem. Reforma handlu W 1458 r. Jacek zapowiedział daleko idące reformy w handlu, zaczynając od opracowania nowych technik handlowych i usunął monopol bogatych pruskich rodów kupieckich na prowadzenie handlu na morzu, rozpoczął także budowę licznych targów, a rok później zakończył sześcioletni proces likwidowania autonomii Republiki Szczecińskiej. Spowodowało to większy napływ złota do królewskiego skarbca. W przejęte Truso król uczynił głównym ośrodkiem handlu, ponieważ widział w handlu morskim więcej korzyści, niż w handlu lądowym. Aby jeszcze bardziej wzmocnić pozycję Polski na morzu rozpoczął rozbudowę floty, która miała chronić statki handlowe przed grabieżą. Zawiązał także sojusz z Rusią Nowogrodzką, która miała w przyszłych wojnach pomagać Polsce w walce z Litwą - największym rywalem w handlu na Morzu Bałtyckim. Innowiercy i heretycy Ostatnia wyczerpująca wojna i postępująca centralizacja władzy sprawiła, że miejscowa ludność zaczęła się niepokoić. Jacek rozkazał swoim wojskom stacjonować w Wiźnie i Lubuszu, gdzie tendencje buntownicze były najczęstsze. W tym czasie w Przemyślu 8 tys. ludzi rozpoczęło powstanie, którego powodem był fakt, że w Przemyślu panowały tam rdzenne wierzenia Słowiańskie. Ze względu na defensywne ukształtowanie terenu, większą zaciekłość i zaskakująco dobrą organizację potrzeba było aż 31 tys. żołnierzy, by stłumić to powstanie. Ponieważ większość armii była zajęta tłumieniem buntu w Wiźnie wybuchł bunt Waldensów, którzy byli finansowani i podburzani przez lokalnego szlachcica, któremu król odebrał władzę nad miastem. Także i to powstanie zostało krwawo stłumione dzięki przewadze liczebnej w 1460 r. W 1465 r. Jacek umiera, w obozie wojskowym w Szczytnie, przygotowując się do wojny z Litwą i Pomorzem. Miłobrat (1465-91) Zmiana polityki Władzę po Jacku przejmuję jego 16-letni syn, Miłobrat. Miłobrat jako człowiek religijny zdecydował się wbrew woli swojego ojca nie atakować Litwy, ale spróbować jeszcze raz zawiązać z nią sojusz. Zerwał także przymierze ze słowiańską Rusią Nowogrodzką i wprowadził prawo de heretico comburendo, według którego za posiadanie lub kopiowanie tłumaczeń Biblii należy się spalenie na stosie. W 1466 r. król Polski postanowił wspomóc króla Litwy, Andrzeja II Gorczakowa. Mimo, że udało mu się wygrać w imię króla Andrzeja bitwę pod Kuldigą i Tartu, to jego pomoc przybyła zbyt późno i król Andrzej II został zdetronizowany i stracony. Nowy król, Borys II Witebski nie zerwał sojuszu z Polską. Zyskał też przychylność litewskiej szlachty, przekształcając Litwę z monarchii despotycznej na feudalną. Wojna halicka W 1468 r. król Miłobrat wypowiada wojnę Rusi Kijowskiej o dawne ziemię zakonu Szpitalników i Litwy. Kijów wezwał na pomoc swoich sojuszników, czyli księstwo Biełozero i Bułgarii Nadwołżańskiej, ale ci nie mogli jej wesprzeć ponieważ, ani Ruś Nowogrodzka, ani okoliczni chanowie nie pozwolili na przemarsz ich wojsk. Pewny siebie król rozkazał armii podzielić się, by oblegać jak najwięcej terytoriów naraz. Sytuację tą wykorzystali Rusini, którzy ruszyli 22 tys. na oblegających twierdze w Haliczu 14 tys. polskich żołnierzy. Wkrótce na pomoc Polakom przybyło 22 tys. Czechów i Wołynian, którzy pod dowództwem utalentowanego Onisima Kozłowa pokonali ruskie siły. Porażka wrogów umożliwiła siłom Miłobrata na prowadzenie bez przeszkód oblężeń przez kilka miesięcy, ale z czasem armia rusińska otrząsnęła się po przegranej i ruszyła na Wołyń na początku 1469 r., gdzie doszło do kolejnej bitwy, w której pozycja Miłobrata była utrudniona ze względu na fakt, że musiał zostawić część swoich sił na zdobycie twierdz wroga. Mimo to, królowi udało się wygrać. Dało to czas jego pozostałym żołnierzom na zdobycie Halicza i Kijowa. Następnie Polacy pokonali Rusinów w bitwie pod Mińskiem dzięki dwukrotnej przewadze liczebnej. Niedługo potem Wielki Książe przystaje na warunki pokoju polskiego Króla: Żmudź,Kowno oraz Troki wrócą pod panowanie Litewskie.Halicz i Lwów zostaną przekazane pod koronę Polską oraz zostanie wypłacony trybut w wyskości 154 sztuk złota.Wszystkie postulaty pokoju zostały wypełnione. Póżniej król organizuje oficjalny ostatni turniej rycerski, by uczcić wygraną, a królestwo Litwy zrywa sojusz z Pomorzem w geście wdzięczności wobec Miłobrata. Czasy Pokoju (1469-72) Po zakończonej w 1469 wojnie z Rusią Kijowską nastały czasy pokoju. W 1470 roku zakończyła się także wojna toczona na zachód od granicy Polskiej tj. wojna Pomorsko - Duńska. Pomorze w wyniku tej wojny odebrało Dani wyspę Zelandię. W związku z tym wydarzeniem Pomorze opanowało cieśniny prowadzące z morza północnego na morze bałtyckie. Dzięki temu mogli oni pobierać od kupców bardzo wysokie cła. W tym samym roku by pomóc w wysiłkach chrystianizacyjnych Król zdecował się przekazać klerowi podbitą podczas wojny z Kijowem ziemię Przemyską. Niedługo po tym wydarzeniu by zebrać więcej podatków i zyskać wdzięczność kleru, król zdecydował się wybudować Kościoły w Krakowie i Truso, gdzie zbieranych było najwięcej podatków. Kilka miesięcy później ufundował on także kościół w Sandomierzu. Na początku 1471 roku król w wyniku doświadczeń wojennych wprowadził do użycia Arquebusy czyli ręczną broń palną wynalezioną przez Chińczyków w XII w. Były one w tamtym czasie powszechnie stosowane na polach bitew, zastępując tradycyjne łuki. W maju 1471 roku król Miłobrat zdecydował się wprowadzić kolejny etap reformy handlowej zapoczątkowanej przez jego Ojca który zakładał wynajmowanie kupców - poszukiwaczy przygód. Rządni zysków i sławy awanturnicy pozwalali docierać do odleglejszych niż dotychczas szlaków handlowych. Wprowadzane reformy wzmocniły też pozycję Pruskich rodów kupieckich, zwiększając ogólne dochody królestwa. W lipcu 1471 król zaczął budować rezerwy armii, na wypadek wojny. By można było zrekrutować jeszcze więcej wojsk zarządził on budowę koszarów w Krakowie. W październiku 1471 król by zyskać sobie przychylność mieszczan, która została mocno nadszarpnięta odmową wsparcia dla kupców przekazał im główne miasto portowe w kraju, Truso. Na pocuzątku 1472 zakończyła się toczona w pobliżu południowej granicy polski wojna Chanatu Nitry z sąsiednim Pesztem. w której to Nitra całkowicie zajęła Peszt. W sierpniu 1472 coraz bardziej wzburzeni pogańscy Rusini zamieszkujący tereny zajęte przez Polaków w wojnie z Rusią Kijowską byli już niemal całkowicie przygotowani do powstania. Zaniepokojony tym faktem Miłobrat wysłał w tamte rejony swoją armię. W październiku 1472 w wyniku niezadowolenia możnych, głównie pruskich kupców król zrzekł się sfabrykowanych przez Ojca roszczeń do ujścia rzeki Niemen. Powstanie lwowskie (1472) 3 listopada 1472 roku wybuchło powstanie lwowskie. Pogańscy Rusini zamieszkujący ziemie Lwowskie wystąpili zbrojnie przeciwko władzom Polskim. Tego samego dnia została stoczona zwycięska dla Polski bitwa pod Lwowem w której to Polacy totalnie rozgromili siły powstańców. Niepokoje na południu Na początku 1473 roku po uspokojeniu nastrojów na ziemi Lwowskiej, król zaczął koncentrować wysiłki dyplomatyczne sfabrykowaniu roszczeń do należącej do Chanatu Nitry prowincji Zemplen. W lutym 1474 dyplomacie skierowanemu przez króla na tereny Chanatu Nitry udało się sfabrykować roszczenia do prowincji Zemplen. W późniejszym okresie został on wysłany do Spiszu, by sfabrykować do tej prowincji roszczenia. We wrześniu 1474 roku potężny chanat Węgierski postanowił zaatakować Nitrę, do której ziem roszczenia fabrykowała Polska. W sierpniu 1477 Nitra znacząco zwyciężała wydawałoby się potężniejszy Chanat Węgierski. 12 kwietnia 1479 roku Nitra oraz Węgry zatwierdziły pokój. Zakładał on, że Węgrzy oddadzą Nitrze prowincję Bihar. Wojna litewsko-nowogrodzka (1473-1475) W październiku 1473 król otrzymał od litewskich emisariuszy wezwanie do wojny z Rusią Nowogrodzką, której celem było wyzwolenie spod panowania nowogrodzkiego prowincji Latgalia. Król na to wezwanie przystał i niedługo później wysłał w tereny objęte wojną armie składające się z wojsk lądowych i niewielkiej floty galer, by zatopić okręty przeciwnika i zająć ich porty. Niedługo później Polacy rozpoczęli blokadę Nowogrodzkich portów. W listopadzie 1473 Litwini rozpoczęli oblężenie fortecy w Latgalii, jednak by powstrzymać najazd potężnej, 25 tysięcznej armii wroga, armie Polskie ruszyły Litwinom na pomoc. Mimo że armie Polskie nie odzyskały do końca sprawności, to dzięki przytłaczającej przewadze połączone armie litewsko-polskie zdołały tą bitwę wygrać. Jako że Nowogród nie miał w tej wojnie żadnych sojuszników, po tej bitwie jego szanse na zwycięstwo były minimalne. W lutym 1474 roku odziały polskie przejęły kontrole nad Narwą i Pskowem. W maju 1474 oddziaW maju 1475 35 tysięczna armia Nowogrodzkie powróciły na tereny Kholma tak więc oddziały Polsko - Litwewskie zdecydowały się na te tereny powrócić. kPolskie przejęły kontrole nad kolejną prowincją wroga, a także z pomocą Litwinów zatopiły w zatoce fińskiej dwie nowogrodzkie galery. W tym samym czasie główne Nowogrodzkie armie zdołały się zebrać niedaleko zajętych przez Polskę i Litwę terenów, lecz trzymane przez Polskę w rezerwie dwie armie zniechęcały je do dalszych ruchów, tak więc postanowiły się one wycofać wgłąb kraju. 25 września 1474 Litwini zajęli cel tej wojny, czyli Latgalie. Na przełomie października i listopada zaś rozegrała zwycięska dla Polski i Litwy bitwa pod Kholmem w której to oddziały Polsko - Litewskie rozgromiły główną armię Nowogrodzką. Na początku 1475 została zdobyta przez Czechów forteca w Nevie. W tym samym czasie została zatopiona resztka floty morskiej należącej do Nowogrodu. Tak więc w czerwcu 1475 rozegrała się II bitwa pod Kholmem w której ponad 40 tysięczne armie Polsko - Litewskie rozgromiły armie Nowogrodzką. W lipcu 1475 roku armie Polskie zajęły Nowogród. Niedługo później władze Nowogrodu, bo 22 sierpnia poddały się i przyjęły Litewskie warunki pokoju, które zakładały, że Litwie zostanie przyznana Latgalia, niewielkie księstwo Jarosławia, a także zmusiła Nowogród do płacenia ogromnych reparacji. Nowogród zapłacił także bardzo wysokie odszkodowanie, a Polska jako że włożyła największy wkład w tą wojnę otrzymała największą jego część. Czas pokoju po wojnie z Nowogrodem (1475-80) Jako, że Polska otrzymała bardzo wysoki trybut po wojnie z Nowogrodem, król zdecydował się wybudować kolejną fortecę. By całkowicie zabezpieczyć wschodnie granice kraju zlecił on jej budowę na ziemi Podlaskiej. W styczniu 1476 roku wybuchła wojna pomiędzy dwoma rywalami Polski: rosnącym w siłę Królestwem Niemiec a Pomorzem. W październiku 1476 roku król Miłobrat wprowadził kolejny etap reformy handlowej, który zapoczątkował faktyczną politykę handlu narodowego. Zakładał on, iż powstanie specjalny urząd zajmujący się tymi sprawami, co zwiększy efektywność kupców, a także dochody płynące z handlu. W niedługim czasie od wprowadzenia tych założeń w życie dochody z handlu znacząco wzrosły. W czerwcu 1476 roku Miłobrat by zwiększyć dochody z podatków zbudował świątynie w Warmii i Wrocławiu. Pod koniec 1477 król miał w planach atak na Nitrę, która od 1474 walczyła z Chanatem Węgier, lecz brakowało mu rezerw ludzkich, a także szeregi armii Polskiej po wojnie z Nowogrodem nie zostały jeszcze wtedy uzupełnione. Na początku 1478 roku do Polski dotarły informacje iż na włoskich polach bitew debiut miały odlewane z brązu działa. Broń ta według źródeł, które dotarły do króla pokazała swą efektywność i że "zapewne niedługo wejdzie ona do powszechnego użycia w innych krajach". Mówiły one także, że w tamtych czasach poprzez zapotrzebowanie na miedź, ceny tego surowca znacząco wzrosły. Były to dla Polski bardzo złe wieści, gdyż została ona trochę w tyle za innymi państwami, a także dlatego, iż Polska nie była wtedy producentem miedzi. W tamtym okresie rosła także rywalizacja pomiędzy Litwą, która była sojusznikiem Polski, a Szwecją. Obydwa te państwa nałożyły na siebie w maju 1478 roku embargo. W tym samym czasie do Polski dotarły złe wieści, gdyż na Papieża został wybrany rzymski kandydat Benedykt XIII, a nie kandydat wspierany przez Polskie władze. Miłobrat nie dał jednak za wygraną i nadal wspierał Polskiego kandydata. W wyniku obniżonej w tamtym czasie stabilności istniało ryzyko wybuchu buntu heretyków, więc król Miłobrat postanowił wysłać w rejony zagrożone buntem, a więc do Wizny i Lubusza dwie największe armie. Na początku 1479 w kręgach władzy pojawiła się koncepcja Republiki Szlacheckiej, gdzie spory wpływ na rządy mają warstwy arystokratycznej oligarchii. Jako, że w Polsce panowała władza despotyczna król nie był nawet takim rozwiązaniem zainteresowany, lecz był to kolejny etap rozwoju teorii państwowości, co umożliwiało królowi wprowadzenie zupełnie nowych reform. Jako kierunek rozwoju wybrał on budowę wielkiej armii, gdyż Polska była wtedy osamotniona w walce z poganami, a także to, że był on budowniczym armii, a także człowiekiem wojowniczym. Wprowadzenie tych reform powodowało to, iż część aparatu państwowego skupi się na sprawach wojskowych, takich jak szkolenie czy rekrutacja wojsk. Dzięki nagromadzonemu doświadczeniu wojskowemu król mógł od razu wprowadzić pierwszą reformę i tak też zrobił. Była to reforma wprowadzające tzw. pospolite ruszenie. Zakładała ona, że każdy (oprócz ludzi zamożnych) był wcielany do armii, gdy wybuchnie jakaś wojna. Dzięki wprowadzeniu tej reformy zasoby ludzkie w tamtym czasie wzrosły aż o połowę. Mógł on też od razu wprowadzić kolejną reformę, która zakładała, że nawet ludzie młodzi będą powoływani do armii, dzięki czemu król w razie potrzeby mógł szybko uzupełnić w czasie wojny szeregi swoich wojsk. Dzięki tej reformie król państwo szybciej odzyskiwało zasoby ludzkie. W tym samym czasie rozpoczęto proces nawracania rusinów, przez wysłanie misjonarza do Lwowa. Nie miał on jednak łatwo, gdyż z powodu różnic językowych jego misja trwała bardzo długo. Pod koniec stycznia 1479 roku zakończyła się wojna Pomorsko - Niemiecka. Zwyciężyło w nim Królestwo Niemiec, podbijając strategicznie położoną dla Polski wyspę Zelandię. Spowodowało to, iż Niemcy zaczęli kontrolować cieśniny bałtyckie, a także jeszcze bardziej wzrosły ich udziały w Lubeckim Węźle Handlowym. W październiku 1479 szeregi armii zostały całkowicie uzupełnione, więc skupił się on na budowie rezerw ludzkich. Bunt chłopski na Wołyniu (1480) W kwietniu 1480 u Wołyńskiego wasala Polski wybuchł bunt. Niedługo później król wysłał tam 14 tysięczną armię, lecz okazało się, że pomoc Polaków nie była potrzebna, gdyż Wołynianie poradzili sobie sami zwyciężając w bitwie pod Wołyniem. Ciąg dalszy pokoju (1480-1481) Jako, że w królewskim skarbcu było bardzo dużo pieniędzy, król postanowił je zainwestować. Postanowił zbudować dwa kolejne kościoły w Chełmnie i w Kaliszu, a także koszary w Tucholi, Sieradzu i Wrocławiu. W grudniu 1480 zawieszenie broni z Rusią Kijowską i jej sojusznikami trwające od 1470 roku zakończyło się. Kijów natychmiast wykorzystał ten fakt i nałożył na Polskę embargo. W lipcu 1481 roku król wprowadził kolejny element reformy handlowej, który zakładał wynajęcie zamorskich kupców, a także by promować Polski handel rozszerzenie prawa obywatelstwa na wysoko urodzonych obcokrajowców wspierających Polski handel. Królestwo zyskało więc kolejny ród kupiecki, a także dużo lepsze pole manewru. Na czele nowo powstałego rodu stał Władysław Beniowski, którego król wysłał do Nowogrodzkiego węzła handlowego, tak by przesyłać dobra stamtąd bezpośrednio na Bałtyk. Odnotowano tylko nieznaczny wzrost dochodów z handlu, ale król przyjął założenia, że "zawsze lepsze to, niż nic". Niedługo później król miał szanse, by wprowadzić kolejny element reformy wielkiej armii, lecz postanowił się z tym wstrzymać, gdyż nie chciał zostawać za bardzo w tyle, jeśli chodzi o technologie, a także dlatego, że jak najszybciej chciał wprowadzić do użytku artylerię polową. Zauważono wtedy także pierwsze efekty wprowadzonego wcześniej elementu reformy wielkiej armii, gdyż rezerwy ludzkie znacząco wzrosły. Wtedy też zaczął on przygotowywać się do wojny z Tengryjską Nitrą, tak więc skierował swoje wojska na południe. Przygotowania do wojny z Nitrą (1481-83) W latach 1473-1481 dyplomaci z ramienia króla fabrykowali roszczenia do należących do Nitry prowincji Zemplen i Spisz. Jednak by jeszcze lepiej przygotować się do wojny zlecił dyplomatom sfabrykowanie roszczeń do prowincji Ersegujvar. Zrobił on to także dlatego, gdyż jest tam produkowana miedź potrzebna do produkcji artylerii polowej, która w tamtym okresie stawała się w Europie niezwykle popularna. 30 października 1481 zmarł jedyny następca do tronu, a więc brat Miłobrata, Stefan. Był to najprawdopodobniej nieszczęśliwy wypadek, podczas testu nowo wprowadzanej artylerii działo obok którego stał nagle eksplodowało. Pojawił się wtedy problem z następcą dla króla Miłobrata. W listopadzie 1481 zostali wykryci działający na terenie Polski agenci wroga, Królestwa Pomorza, starający się sfabrykować roszczenia do ziem królestwa. W wyniku tego reputacja Pomorza znacznie spadła. W lutym 1483 do Polski dotarł bardzo ważny wynalazek tzw. przodek artyleryjski. ''Artyleria polowa była stosowana w Europie już od XIII wieku, jednak z racji ograniczonej mobilności miała ona bardzo ograniczone zastosowanie na polu bitwy. Wprowadzenie lawety i przodku zwiększyło mobilność dział i co za tym idzie ich użyteczność. Dzięki temu wynalazkowi Polska uzyskała dostęp do artylerii polowej, która pomagała zadawać wrogom większe straty w bitwach. W związku z tym został wprowadzony do użytku trzeci typ jednostek bitewnych, czyli artyleria, która pomagała szybciej zdobywać fortece wroga, a także zapewniała podczas bitwy ostrzał z drugiego szeregu. Król miał do wyboru dwa typy dział: tzw.''hufnica, ''która była przodkiem późniejszych haubic. Były to lekkie działa o krótkich lufach montowane na wózkach i używane do bezpośredniego wsparcia ogniowego piechoty, a także moździerze dużego kalibru odlewane z brązu, a więc największe działa tamtej epoki, które były na tyle masywne, że do ich przemieszczania trzeba było kilkudziesięciu wołów i ludzi. Dysponowały one ogromną siłą ognia, jednak z racji trudności w ładowaniu i celowaniu mogły oddać strzał zaledwie kilka razy w ciągu dnia. Jedyną różnicą między obydwoma tymi jednostkami był fakt, że hufnica wzmacniała morale macierzystej armii, a moździerze osłabiały morale przeciwnika. Tak więc z powodu preferowanego modelu wielkiej armii przez króla Miłobrata preferował on do użycia olbrzymie moździerze. Tak więc do każdej armii została dołączona jednostka artylerii polowej. 1 lipca 1483 po wielu miesiącach przygotowań Polska wypowiedziała wojnę Chanatowi Nitry, który w tamtym czasie nie posiadał ani jednego sojusznika. W związku z tym była ona bardzo łatwym łupem dla silnego w tamtym czasie Królestwa Polski. Wojna z Nitrą (1483-84) Jeszcze tego samego dnia w którym została wypowiedziana wojna, armie Polskie zostały skierowane do prowincji graniczących z Nitrą, a ok. 14 lipca po raz pierwszy starły się zbrojnie 14 tysięczna armia Polska z 7 tysięczną armią nitrzańską pod Ersekujvar. W tej oto prowincji rozegrała się pierwsza w ramach tej wojny bitwa właśnie pod Ersekujvar w której to armia Polska pod dowództwem Henryka Oporowskiego pokonała armię Chanatu Nitry. W tej bitwie po raz pierwszy Polska armia wykorzystała artylerię polową. W sierpniu 1483 armia Polska przejęła kontrolę nad prowincją Spisz, jednak by skierować się dalej na południe armie Polskie były zmuszone zdobyć jedną z fortec leżących na tych ziemiach. W grudniu 1483 armia Polska zdobyła także fortecę w Zempliniu, co spowodowało, że została otwarta droga przez przełęcze karpackie, tak więc wojska stacjonujące do tej pory w Spiszu i Zempliniu skierowały się do prowincji Peszt i Bihar leżące przy południowej granicy Nitry. Nowy rok 1484 rozpoczął się dla króla wybornie. Nie dość, że odnosił on sukcesy na polu bitwy, to jeszcze urodził mu się syn, któremu dał na imię Krystyn. Przypuszcza się, że dał mu je na cześć jego przodka ze strony rodu Mazowieckich, pierwszego króla z dynastii mazowieckich, Krystyna I Zdobywcy, lecz nie jest to do końca pewne. Rozwiało to więc kłopoty związane z następcą Miłobrata. 14 stycznia 1484 wojska Polskie i Nitrzańskie starły się w prowincji Spisz. Zwycięstwo w tej bitwie odniosły wojska Polskie. W tym samym czasie wojska przejęły kontrole nad prowincją Bihar. Po tych sukcesach armie Polskie w nich uczestniczące skierowały się do prowincji Szabolcs i Peszt. Niedługo później, bo już 5 lutego wojska Polskie starły się z Nitrą w bitwie pod Szabolcs w której Polska odniosła kolejne zwycięstwo. Tak więc zwycięstwo w wojnie stało się tylko kwestią czasu, ponieważ według danych Polskich, Nitra nie będzie już w stanie zrekrutować nowych wojsk. Mimo sukcesów Polaków wojna zbierała śmiertelne żniwo, gdyż obleganie prowincji podczas mroźnej zimy powodowało wielkie straty związane z brakiem zaopatrzenia i chorób, jednak dzięki wprowadzonym przez Miłobrata reformom, potencjalnych rekrutów nie brakowało. W marcu 1484 Polska zdobyła kolejne terytoria - Peszt i Szabolcs. Tak więc do całkowitego zwycięstwa Polacy musieli zdobyć fortecę w Ersekujvar. 5 maja 1484 król ogłosił iż jego państwo jest "Przedmurzem Wiary Chrześcijańskiej". Polska dzięki temu zyskała więcej misjonarzy, morale armii wzrosło, armie były w stanie dłużej prowadzić wojny, poprawie uległ także prestiż, a także zwiększyły się wpływy króla w Rzymie. Jedynym minusem były jednak pewne trudności we wprowadzaniu innowacji i nowych technologii. 18 listopada 1484 armie Polskie zdobyły fortecę w Ersekujvar, ostatni bastion obrony Nitry. Tego samego dnia wojna została oficjalnie zakończona, a król Polski zażądał prowincji Spisz, Zemplen i Ersekujvar. Zażądał on także wypłacania co 10 lat wojennych reparacji, a także jednorazowego trybutu. 21 listopada założenia pokoju zostały zrealizowane. Czas pokoju po wojnie z Nitrą (1484-87) Niedługo po zakończeniu wojny zauważono, iż ziemie podbite przez Polskę podczas wojny z Nitrą zamieszkują Węgrzy o wyznaniu Tengryjskim, a także to, że sytuacja na tych ziemiach jest bardzo niestabilna. Król podjął więc decyzję, by jak najszybciej utworzyć tam lokalny aparat administracyjny, tak więc posłał on do Zemplinia i Spiszu królewskich urzędników. Król chciał także wysłać jednego z nich do Ersekujvar, lecz okazało się, że jest ich za mało, tak więc zamiast niego wysłał tam inkwizytora i misjonarzy. W tym samym czasie wojska uczestniczące w wojnie z Nitrą powróciły do kraju. Jako, że podbite tereny zamieszkiwała ludność tengryjska udziału w rządzeniu tamtejszymi terenami oczekiwał kościół. Ponieważ król był bardzo pobożny, przystał on na żądania kleru i przekazał mu prowincję Ersekujvar. Dzięki temu relacje korony z klerem uległy poprawie. W styczniu 1485 udana polityka religijna korony przyniosła rezultaty, gdyż Polsce został nadany trzeci już kardynał, który urzędował w prowincji Truso. Były to bardzo dobre wieści dla Polski gdyż każdy z tych kardynałów miał wpływ na wybór kolejnego Papieża. W tym samym czasie do Europy dotarły informacje o państwach leżących na odległych równinach Mongolskich. We wrześniu 1485 zauważono, iż rośnie niezadowolenie rusinów, którzy przygotowywali się do kolejnego (po Powstaniu Lwowskim w 1472) powstania. Król zdecydował więc, że zwiększy nakłady na armie i wyśle w rejony zagrożone powstaniem armie. W październiku 1485 do Polski dotarły informację o ataku Rusi Kijowskiej, rywala Polski, na osłabioną Złotą Ordę. W lutym 1486 z powodu chęci kontroli wschodniego pogranicza z innowiercami, niezwykle religijny król Miłobrat postanowił rozpoczął proces likwidacji autonomii Księstwa Wołyńskiego. Tak więc posłał on tam swojego dyplomatę by rozpoczął proces integracji tego wasala w obręb królestwa. W marcu 1486 roku król zaobserwował, że pogańska Ruś Kijowska, rywal Polski, nie jest wcale zacofana, ponieważ tak jak Polska posiada artylerię polową. W wyniku wahań cen rynku ceny żelaza oraz innych metali w 1486 znacząco spadły. Tak wiec król zdecydował się odlać nieco więcej dział i dodać po jednej jednostce artylerii polowej do każdej armii. W listopadzie 1486 król wprowadził kolejny etap budowy wielkiej armii ustanawiając przymusową służbę wojskową. W efekcie koszta formowania nowych wojsk spadły. W tym samym czasie udało się nawrócić ludność zamieszkującą Ersekujvar. Zwiększyło to wpływy papieskie, które religijny król natychmiast wykorzystał do poparcia Polskiej kandydatury. Pod koniec listopada 1486 król wysłał do Ersekujvar królewskich urzędników. Na początku 1487 roku król wprowadził jeden z ostatnich elementów reformy handlowej zapoczątkowanej przez Jacka I , czyli usprawnienie manipulowania handlem, dzięki czemu kupcy uzyskali przewagę nad innymi w najważniejszych węzłach handlowych pozwalając na kierowanie dóbr w pożądanym kierunku. Wprowadzenie kolejnej reformy poprawiło także uzbrojenie i skuteczność polskiej kawalerii. Wyciągnięto także wnioski z walk z konnymi tengrystami i jazda polska stała się jeszcze bardziej skuteczniejsza. W lutym 1487 zauważono, że dzięki wprowadzonym reformom handlowym kupcy dzięki skuteczniejszemu manipulowaniu przepływem dóbr, więcej z nich trafiało na Bałtyk. Powstanie halickie (1487) 6 marca 1487 w prowincji Halicz wybuchło powstanie niezadowolonych Rusinów. Jedyną bitwą stoczoną podczas tego powstania była bitwa pod Haliczem stoczona od 6 do 19 marca 1487 w której to armia Polska totalnie rozgromiła powstańców tłumiąc to powstanie w niespełna 3 tygodnie. Czasy pokoju po powstaniu w Haliczu (1487-88) Niedługo po stłumieniu powstania w Haliczu do Polski przybyli emisariusze z Chanatu Krymskiego z prośbą o zezwolenie na przemarsz ich wojsk, ponieważ walczą oni po stronie Chanatu Węgierskiego w wojnie z Sułtanatem Chorwacji, jednak król Miłobrat jako, że był bardzo religijny nie chciał wchodzić w żadne układy z innowiercami i na to nie zezwolił. W czerwcu 1487 do Polski dotarły wieści o zwycięstwie Rusi Kijowskiej nad Złotą Hordą. Ruś Kijowska w wyniku tej wojny uzyskała bardzo wiele terenów oraz dostęp do morza czarnego. Jako, że tengryjskie państwa zostały osłabione, król przewidywał, iż następnym przeciwnikiem religijnym mogą stać się muzułmanie. Powstanie spiskie (1488) Niemal rok od wybuchu Powstania Halickiego (6 III 1487) na terenie Polski wybuchło kolejne powstanie, tym razem na nowo podbitych terenach Nitry. Pierwsza, a zarazem jedyna bitwa w ramach powstania rozegrała się 5 III 1488 roku w Spiszu pomiędzy 14 tysięcznymi wojskami powstańców, a 16 tysięczną (zasiloną w późniejszym czasie o dodatkowe 16 tysięcy żołnierzy), dzięki czemu bunt został niedługo później stłumiony. Nie oznaczało to jednak koniec problemu z Węgrami, gdyż sprzeciwiając się brutalności Polaków zaczęli się w tamtym rejonie organizować tengryjscy fanatycy. Czasy pokoju po powstaniu w Spiszu (1488-91) W związku z tym, że w wojnie z muzułmanami tengryjskie Węgry zostały pokonane w okolicy południowej granicy Polski na potęgę wyrastał Sułtanat Chorwacji. W grudniu 1489 będą nienawidzony przez tengrystów, zginął w zastawionej przez nich zasadzce inkwizytor Jerzy Lieb, jednak religijny król Miłobrat nie dawał za wygraną i wynajął nowego inkwizytora, Jerzego Zamoyskiego. W marcu 1490 król wprowadził kolejny element reformy wielkiej armii, wykorzystanie ludzi starych i niedołężnych do szkolenia armii, która zakładała, że weterani wojskowi zamiast gnić na ulicach i żebrać, mogliby szkolić armie. Dzięki temu spadły koszta utrzymania stałej armii. W kwietniu 1490 w królestwie zaczęły się szerzyć plotki, iż prababka obecnego króla była jedynie córką pomniejszego chłopa z okolic Krakowa. Okazało się to prawdą, gdyż prababka króla, czyli królowa Elżbieta, żona Mirosława I, pierwszego króla z dynastii Lubomelskich, faktycznie była córką chłopa jednak król, jako człowiek dumny zaprzeczył tym plotkom. Śmierć Miłobrata i przejęcie władzy przez Radę Regencyjną (1491) 10 VI 1491 tragiczna wiadomość obiegła cały kraj: w wieku zaledwie 52 lat w wyniku choroby zmarł król Miłobrat. Jako, że syn Miłobrata, Krystyn II miał wtedy dopiero 7 lat, rządy do momentu osiągnięcia przez niego 16 lat sprawowała rada regencyjna. Jako, że król faworyzował w sprawach państwowych kościół, to w skład rady wchodzili głównie kościelni hierarchowie. Prowadzili oni jednak nieco inną politykę niż Miłobrat: nie byli oni w przeciwieństwie do poprzednika zwolennikami budowy wielkiej armii, nie byli oni także ludźmi wojowniczymi, wręcz przeciwnie, byli oni pokojowymi izolacjonistami, aktywnie więc unikali wikłania się w potencjalne wojny i dość mocno ograniczali ilość wojsk. Regenci byli także autokratami, więc starali się utrzymać silną władzę królewską. Jako, że w skład rady wchodzili głównie przedstawiciele kościoła byli oni także bardzo religijni. Rządy rady regencyjnej (1491-1499) Pierwszą decyzją nowych władz było zmniejszenie nakładów na armie, a także, jako że według nich armia wciąż była zbyt duża, zdecydowali się ją uszczuplić o 1/3. Zdecydowali oni także, że należy uszczuplić załogi portów, co od razu uczynili. Regentom nie zależało także na wykorzystanie aparatu państwowego do wprowadzania nowych reform, zamiast tego więc wysłali oni urzędników w teren, by poprawić ogólną stabilność w kraju. Jako, że hierarchowie kościelni posiadali liczne kontakty za granicą, więc państwo posiadało dwóch dodatkowych emisariuszy, dlatego też wysłano jednego z nich do leżącego niedaleko Polski Królestwa Bawarii, tak aby poprawić z tym państwem relacje. 18 grudnia 1491 Królestwo Lotaryngii jako kolejne państwo ogłosiło Polskę swoim rywalem, które niedawno przed tym faktem pokonało Królestwo Niemiec. 1 kwietnia 1492 rada regencyjna zakończyła proces integracji Księstwa Wołyńskiego w obręb Polski, którego autonomia została z tym dniem zlikwidowana. Jako, że rada regencyjna nie chciała utrzymywać odziedziczonej po Wołyniu armii, rozwiązała ją. Jako, że w radzie regencyjnej zasiadali w większości hierarchowie kościelni, zdecydowali się przekazać argumentując tą decyzję wzmacniania wiary na pogańskich ziemiach, klerowi ziemię Brzeską i Wołyńską. Jako, że władze Polski nie musiały już utrzymywać kontaktów dyplomatycznych z Księstwem Wołyńskim, więc rada regencyjna zdecydowała się poszukać nowego sojusznika. Według władz, odpowiednim sojusznikiem dla Polski było w tamtym czasie Królestwo Bawarii, które podobnie jak Polska dzieliło wtedy granice z Bałkańskimi innowiercami. 17 kwietnia 1492 król Otton Karling przyjął propozycję sojuszu z Polską. Zaproponował on także zawiązanie królewskiego mariażu. Niedługo później regenci tą propozycje zaakceptowali. W tym samym czasie kilku urzędników stwierdziło, iż wymyślili efektywniejszą, niż używana dotychczas metodę prowadzenia wszelkiego rodzaju dokumentacji, lecz konserwatywni regenci propozycję wprowadzenia jej w życie odrzuceni. 1 grudnia 1492 roku regenci otrzymali od nowego sojusznika, Królestwa Bawarii wezwanie do Angielskiej wojny sukcesyjnej przeciwko Utrechtowi i Flandrii. Mimo tego, że regenci nie chcieli wikłać się w żadne wojny, mimo to wezwanie do wojny przyjęli. Niedługo później okazało się, że zbyt pokaźna pomoc w postaci dodatkowych armii nie jest potrzebna, więc ograniczyli się oni do wysłania niewielkiej floty galer, by pomóc w blokadzie wrogich portów. Jak się później okazało król Bawarii broni w tej wojnie prawa do angielskiego tronu, które to prawdopodobnie odziedziczył od swojego poprzednika i stoi obecnie na czele bawarsko-angielskiej unii personalnej. W lutym 1493 polska flota galer dotarła na flandryjskie wybrzeże i rozpoczęła blokadę tamtejszych portów. W lipcu 1493 rada regencyjna miała okazję do wprowadzenia kolejnego etapu reformy wielkiej armii, lecz pacyfistycznym regentom na tym nie zależało. 14 lipca 1493 do Polski dotarły wieści o wygranej Bawarii w niedawno rozpoczętej Angielskiej wojnie sukcesyjnej nad siłami Utrechtu i Flandrii. Dzięki pomocy Polski w tej wojnie, Polskie władze uzyskały wdzięczność króla Bawarii. W tym samym czasie do Polski dotarło wezwanie do kolejnej wojny, tym razem od Grecji. Była ona w stanie wojny z Sułtanatem Chorwacji od wschodu i z Sułtanatem Anatolii, który mógł atakować Grecję od strony zachodniej. Greccy emisariusze powoływali się na fakt, iż Polska za rządów Miłobrata ogłosiła się przedmurzem Chrześcijaństwa. Regenci mieli wtedy nie lada dylemat, lecz przy podejmowaniu ostatecznej decyzji religijność przezwyciężyła pacyfizm i izolacjonizm, tak więc do wojny tej zdecydowali się dołączyć. Wysłanie pomocy nie było jednak łatwe, gdyż Grecy z każdej strony byli otoczeni przez innowierców, tak więc początkowo starano się wysłać armie na tereny Chorwacji, tak więc regenci poprosili Bawarskich sojuszników o pozwolenie na przemarsz, na co oni oczywiście się zgodzili. Wtedy mogli oni wysłać 16 tysięczną armię na Bałkany, co też zrobili. Wysłanie pomocy bezpośrednio do celu, czyli do Grecji było utrudnione gdyż drogę do celu blokowały chorwackie fortece, tak więc armie idące na pomoc musiały zdobyć przynajmniej jedną z nich, więc zostały one wysłane do Dalmacji. W tym samym czasie zmarł królewski inkwizytor Jerzy Zamoyski. Na jego miejsce przyjęty został teolog Janusz Prazmowski z którego pomocą został przyjęty tzw. Akt szerzenia religii, uchwalony w październiku 1493, który zakładał ograniczenia w publicznym czytaniu Biblii, którą mogli czytać tylko kapłani i niektórzy możni. Wprowadzenie tego aktu poprawiło efektywność Polskich misjonarzy, wywołując jednocześnie niezadowolenie. W tym samym czasie dotarły do Polski dobre wieści, gdyż do wojny w której udział brał wtedy Polska dołączyło Państwo Kościelne i Antwerpia, dzięki temu osiągnięto (przynajmniej na papierze) nad przeciwnikami sporą przewagę. Jednak w grudniu 1493 Grecy zostali zaatakowani przez innowierców w bitwie pod Atenami i pokonani, a ich sojusznicy nie mogli na to nic poradzić , gdyż pomoc do Grecji była jeszcze wtedy w drodze. 5 kwietnia 1494 zmarł teolog wynajęty przez radę regencyjną, Janusz Prazmowski z którego pomocą wprowadzono ''akt szerzenia religii. ''Na jego miejsce został przyjęty skarbnik, Eustachy Bidziński, który miał za zadanie zwiększyć zyski królestwa, zwłaszcza, że Polska wraz z innymi państwami (m.in Państwem Kościelnym) broniła Grecji przed najazdem Anatolii i Chorwacji. 21 kwietnia do rady regencyjnej dotarła propozycja obłożenia podatkiem procedurę odpuszczenia grzechów, lecz kapłani zasiadający w radzie, na ten pomysł nie przystali twierdząc, że to prywatna sprawa kościoła. 1 czerwca 1494 armie Polskie zdobyły fortecę w stolicy Chorwacji, Zagrzebiu. Niewiele to jednak dało Polsce, gdyż nadal armie tegoż państwa nie mogły się dostać do Grecji. Postanowiono więc, że armie Polskie zostaną wysłane do Dalmacji. W październiku 1494 armie chorwackie powróciły na tereny prowincji Bośnia, która była wtedy okupowana przez Polaków. Wtedy też do Polski dotarły wieści o kolejnych odległych zakątkach świata, takich jak chorezm oraz półwysep Arabski. W styczniu 1495 upadła fortece w Dalmacji. Tym samym została ona zdobyta przez 32 tysięczną armię Polską. Wtedy też ta właśnie armia ruszyła na pomoc sojusznikom atakującym chorwackie armie w prowincji Bośnia. W marcu tegoż roku odbyła się bitwa pod Bośnią gdzie ponad 50 tysięczne siły koalicji anty-muzułmańskiej pokonały 7 tysięczne armie chorwackie. Po tej bitwie zwycięskie armie Polskie ruszyły do Anatolijskiego Adrianopola, by zaatakować armię Anatolii. Polacy mieli wtedy utrudnione zadanie, gdyż atakowali przez rzekę, lecz dzięki przewadze liczebnej udało się Polakom tą bitwę wygrać. Siły uczestniczące we wspomnianej bitwie pod Adrianopolem zostały wysłany do stolicy Anatolii, Konstantynopola, tak aby wyzwolić go spod Anatolijskiej okupacji. W czerwcu 1495 do Polski dotarły informacje o kolejnej wojnie pomiędzy Nitrą, która została w 1484 pokonana przez Polskę, a Chanatem Węgier. 1 grudnia 1495 Polakom udało się wyzwolić Konstantynopol. Tego samego dnia do regentów dotarły wieści, iż rosnące napięcia pomiędzy Polskimi a Pomorskimi możnymi doprowadziły do uzyskania przez Polskę roszczeń do Łużyc. W tym samym czasie sojusznicy Polski atakowali wrogów w Adrianopolu, tak więc regenci zdecydowali się skierować tam wojska, które niewiele wcześniej zdobyły Konstantynopol, by pomóc w bitwie. Odbyła się ona w listopadzie 1495. Zakończyła się ona wygraną stronników Grecji. Po zakończonej bitwie, regenci wywnioskowali, że jego sojusznicy poradzą sobie z resztkami wrogich armii na kontynencie Europejskim, tym samym skierowali oni armie przez morze Marmara wgłąb Anatolii. Na początku 1496 Polacy zdobyli wiele wrogich terytoriów na terenie Anatolii, lecz okazało się że Anatolia ma nadal sporo potencjalnych rekrutów i powoli odbudowują oni swoją armie. Na przełomie kwietnia i maja 1496 została stoczona bitwa morska pomiędzy sojusznikami Polski a Anatolijską flotą. Regenci mieli nadzieje, iż sojuszniki Polski zwyciężą, gdyż w przeciwnym wypadku armie Polskie zostałyby odcięte od kontynentu Europejskiego. Jednak mimo obaw regentów sojusznicy Polski zwyciężyli. W styczniu 1497 regenci wprowadzili do użytku nadmorskie stocznie, które pozwalały budować nowe statki w szybszym tempie, taniej i szybciej dokonywać napraw, a także taktyki piki i broni palnej. Wymieszanie arqebuserów z pikinierami pozwalało im razić przeciwnika, a także w razie zagrożenia ze strony wrogiej piechoty lub jazdy wycofać się za ścianę sojuszniczych pik. Dzięki temu została stworzona możliwość budowy tzw. ''obozów regimentowych ''które pozwalały na utrzymanie dużo większej niż dotychczas stałej armii, zwiększyła się wtedy także siła Polskiej piechoty i szarży kawaleri W tym samym czasie Anatolijska armia niebezpiecznie rosła w siłę. Tak więc zdecydowano się połączyć obydwie (15k + 16k = '''31.000') armie Polskie w jedną. Pod koniec stycznia 1497 połączone armie Polskie zdobyły Anatolijską fortecę w Kocaeli. Wtedy też miano już atakować rosnącą w siłę armię Anatolijską, lecz regenci zdecydowali się poczekać, aż przybędą sojusznicy. Niedługo potem na pomoc Polakom zaczęły przybywać posiłki z innych krajów, tak więc podjętą decyzję o ataku na Anatolijską armię stacjonującą w Hudavendigar mając nadzieję, że posiłki z innych krajów przybędą na czas. Tak się jednak nie stało i w wyniku tego w marcu 1497 ponieśli pierwszą w trakcie tej wojny porażkę. Polacy nie ponieśli w tej bitwie dużych strat, ale zdezorganizowane i pokonane armie Polskie ruszyły po tej bitwie w bardzo długi i czasochłonny odwrót aż do Polski. Wtedy też regenci zdecydowali się nie powracać tymi armiami ponownie na pole walki, gdyż ta wojna była wtedy w dużym stopniu wygrana. Nie były to jednak puste słowa, gdyż okazało się, że sojusznicy Polski znakomicie sobie poradzili pokonując po raz kolejny armie wroga w Hudavendigar. Tak więc regenci uznali już ostatecznie, że Polska zrobiła już to co mogła w trakcie tej wojny, gdyż Grecja została obroniona głównie dzięki pomocy Polski. W sierpniu 1497 zwycięskie armie powróciły do kraju. Wtedy też zmniejszono nakłady na utrzymanie wojsk do minimum, a jako że nagromadzono w królewskim skarbcu bardzo dużo złota, to religijni regenci zdecydowali, że należy zbudować wiele wojsk na terenie całego kraju, by wzmacniać wiarę katolicką na terenie Polski. We wrześniu 1498 zakończyła się wojna pomiędzy Chanatem Nitry, a Chanatem Węgier w której zwyciężyła Nitra ograniczając Węgry do zaledwie jednej prowincji. 15 grudnia 1498 zakończyła się wojna grecka. Broniona przez Polskę Grecja zwyciężyła, odbierając muzułmanom aż trzy różne terytoria. W tej wojnie Polska dochowała tytułu "obrońcy wiary katolickiej", tak więc uzyskała ona bardzo wielkie wpływy u Papieża. W tym samym czasie wykorzystano je, by poprzeć Polskiego kandydata na stanowisko Papieża. Krystyn II (1499 - 1521) 1 stycznia 1499 pełnie władzy uzyskał syn króla Miłobrata, Krystyn. Był on słabym administratorem, całkiem dobrym dyplomatą i wyśmienitym wojownikiem. Był on także zupełnie inny od regentów wcześniej rządzących państwem. A więc, był on handlarzem, budowniczym armii, a także odkrywcą, jednak w przeciwieństwie do swego ojca nie był on człowiekiem zbytnio religijnym, nie był on także autokratą, czy też pokojowym izolacjonistą, jak regenci. Pierwszą decyzją, jaką podjął nowy król była budowa stoczni w porcie w Truso, Gdańsku i Bramborsku. 26 kwietnia 1499 zmarł Papież, Pius II. Nieoczekiwanie na jego następcę został wybrany kandydat wspierany przez Katalonię. Jako, że Krystyn nie był człowiekiem religijnym zrezygnował on ze wspierania Polskiego kandydata na Papieża i czekał na wykorzystanie swych wpływów w Watykanie w inny sposób. 3 października 1499 król wprowadził kolejną reformę administracyjną, zakładającą możliwość budowy sądów. Przy tej okazji został wprowadzony tzw.pakt jedności ''będący próbą ujednolicenia struktur kościelnych poprzez wprowadzenie jednolitej kolejności posług i powszechnego modlitewnika, co zwiększyło efektywność królewskich misjonarzy. 2 grudnia 1499 do Polski dotarły wieści o ataku Rusi Kijowskiej na Chanat Khersoński. Na początku 1500 roku król, by zwiększyć siłę Polskiej floty zdecydował się zbudować trzy ciężkie okręty (wczesne trzymasztowe karaki). W lutym 1500 wprowadzono kolejny element reformy wielkiej armii, a więc tzw.''kontrakty najemnicze. Poprzez zawarcie umów z kapitanami kilku znaczących kompanii zaciężnych, król mógł liczyć na spore źródło najemników. W kwietniu 1500 roku do króla dotarły informacje o wzroście gospodarki we Lwowie poprzez brak ingerencji w tamtym rejonie królewskich urzędników. Król postanowił ten fakt zignorować, dzięki czemu wzrosła efektywność Polskich kupców we Lwowie. W maju 1500 roku, aby ugruntować monopol Polski w Krakowskim węźle handlowym, król zdecydował o fabrykacji roszczeń do dwóch prowincji Krakowskiego węzła handlowego nienależących do Polski, a więc Mołdawii należącej do Bułgarii i Maramaros '''należącej do Nitry. W lipcu 1500 do króla dotarły informacje o kolejnych napięciach pomiędzy Polakami a Pomorzanami, lecz król postanowił to zignorować. Na początku 1501 roku król wprowadził ostatni element '''wielkiej reformy handlu, który zakładał wprowadzenie tzw.praktyk szybkich negocjacji, dzięki czemu Polscy kupcy byli w stanie częściej zawierać korzystne dla królestwa umowy. Dzięki wprowadzeniu praktyk szybkich negocjacji zwiększyła się efektrów na lądowych szlakach handlowych. W nagrodę za wprowadzenie wszystkich elementów reformy, Polska zyskała nowy ród kupiecki (Gembiccy), którego przedstawiciel, Doman Gembicki, został przez króla wysłany do Krymskiego węzła handlowego. Dotarł on tam 12 stycznia 1501 roku. Dzięki wysłaniu przedstawiciela rodu Gembickich do tamtejszego węzła handlowego Polska importowała stamtąd egzotyczne dobra, za które uzyskiwano całkiem dobre ceny na rynkach Bałtyckich, a także zyskała tam duże udziały, bo aż 27 procentowe. Podobnie sytuacja wyglądała w Kijowskim węźle handlowym, lecz by jeszcze bardziej zwiększyć udziały Polski w tamtejszym węźle handlowym, król zdecydował się zbudować targ w Wołyniu, jedynej (oprócz Grodna) Polskiej prowincji należącej do Kijowskiego węzła handlowego. W tym samym czasie popularność wśród wojskowych zyskał kult Kingi Gladius Christi, która stała się wzorem dla Polskich dowódców. Dzięki temu Polscy oficerowie byli zawsze lepiej przygotowani. Pod koniec maja 1501 roku zakończył się proces fabrykacji roszczeń do Mołdawii i Maramaros. Jako pierwszy cel król obrał sobie słabszą od Bułgarii Nitrę. Na początku czerwca 1501 roku król zwiększył środki na utrzymanie armii i wysłał armie na pogranicze polsko-nitrzańskie. Pod koniec czerwca 1501 roku do Polski dotarły do Polski informację o zakończeniu wojny pomiędzy Rusią Kijowską a Chanatem Khersońskim, w której to Ruś Kijowska odebrała Khersonowi ziemię Połtawską. Koniec sierpnia 1501 był dla pary królewskiej bardzo szczęśliwy, ponieważ 27 sierpnia tegoż roku urodził się syn Krystyna i Katarzyny, Wielisław. Na początku września 1501 zmarł królewski doradca wojskowy. Na jego miejsce zatrudniono komendanta musztry, Andrzeja Ponińskiego, 33. latka urodzonego w Raciborzu, który miał za zadanie poprawić dyscyplinę Polskich wojsk. 1 października 1501 król Krystyn wypowiedział wojnę Chanatowi Nitry o Maramaros. Była to pierwsza z dwóch tzw.wojen karpackich. Wtedy też król wysłał wojska do Maramaros i Szabolcs. W tym samym czasie król otrzymał informację o wzroście populacji koni w przeciągu ostatnich kilku lat, dzięki czemu zmniejszyły się koszty rekrutowania kawalerii. Na początku listopada 1501 roku do króla dotarła petycja informująca o powstaniu przemysłu chałupniczego '''wystosowana przez rzemieślników zrzeszonych w gildiach i cechach. Bali się oni o swoje przywileje, które były zagrożone przez dominację rynku przez rodziny mieszkające poza miastem u których zamawiali towary bogaci kupcy. Żądali oni ukrócenia tego procederu przez króla, ponieważ rady miejskie nie były w stanie tego procederu wyplenić. Król jako człowiek dbający o handel przystał na tą propozycje, co skutkowało krótkotrwałym wzrostem podatków w największych miastach, a także pozytywne relacje z mieszczanami. 23 grudnia 1501 roku zmarł król Bawarii i wieloletni sojusznik Polski Otto Karling, lecz jego następca także pozostał wierny Polsce, proponując przyjęty w późniejszym czasie przez Krystyna królewski mariaż. 16 lutego 1502 roku do Polski dotarły wieści o wypowiedzeniu przez Ruś Kijowską świętej wojny szyickiemu Sułtanatowi Sarkelu. Wojna z Nitrą o Maramaros (1501-02) 21 października 1501 zakończyła się pierwsza bitwa w ramach tej wojny, a więc '''bitwa o Szabolcs '''w której Polacy odnieśli pewne zwycięstwo. Po tym zwycięstwie wojska Polskie zostały wysłane na wschód, do prowincji Sopron. 16 listopada wojska Polskie zdobyły cel kampanii - '''Maramaros. Wojska uczestniczące w walkach w tej prowincji zostały skierowane do sąsiedniego Hunyadu. W tym samym czasie toczyła się bitwa o Sopron '''w której po raz kolejny w tej kampanii zwyciężyli Polacy. W marcu 1502 roku do króla przybyli posłańcy z Nitry, proponujący pokój, który zakładał '''zrzeczenie się na rzecz Polski prowincji Maramaros, jednorazowy trybut i wojenne reparacje. Król przystał na tą propozycje. Czasy pokoju po wojnie z Nitrą (1502-03) W maju 1502 roku zakończyła się budowa (trwająca od początku 1500 roku) dwóch wczesnych karak (trzymasztowych okrętów morskich). W sierpniu 1502 Bułgaria wykorzystała fakt osłabienie przez Polskę Nitry i zaatakowała ją. Król zdecydował się także wykorzystać tą sytuację do własnych celów. Tak więc rozpoczął on przygotowania do wojny z Bułgarią. W tym samym czasie zwiększył on nakłady na utrzymanie wojsk i skierował armie na pogranicze Polsko-Bułgarskie. Na początku stycznia 1503 roku król wprowadził kolejny element reformy wielkiej armii, tzw.garnizony z poboru, które zakładały wcielenie do garnizonów młodych ludzi, co znacznie poprawiło możliwości obronne fortec i granic państwa. W tym samym czasie armie były już przygotowane do wojny, tak więc król wypowiedział wtedy wojnę Bułgarii o Mołdawię. Niedługo później król skierował swoje armie do celu kampanii - prowincji Mołdawia. Był to początek drugiej z tzw.Wojen Karpackich. Pod koniec sierpnia 1503 roku zakończyła się wojna pomiędzy Kijowem a Sułtanatem Sarkelu w której to Rusini podbili kilka prowincji należących wcześniej do Sarkelu. Na początku października 1503 roku do Polski dotarły informacje o ciężkich czasach dla Bułgarii Nadwołżańskiej, która jest wyniszczana przez wojnę domową i ogólny chaos panujący w państwie. Dla Polski były to dobre wieści, ponieważ był to jeden z najpotężniejszych sojuszników wroga Polski, a więc Rusi Kijowskiej. Wojna z Bułgarią (1503-04) Niedługo po rozpoczęciu wojny okazało się, iż Bułgaria jest sprzymierzona z potężną Anatolią, lecz jej siły nie mogą ruszyć z pomocą Bułgarii, gdyż Anatolia musiałaby uzyskać pozwolenie na przemarsz od króla Grecji. Pod koniec lutego 1503 siły Polskie opanowały cel kampanii - Mołdawię. Na początku marca 1503 siły Bułgarskie zostały rozgromione w bitwie stoczonej w Nitrzańskiej prowincji Hunyad. W przeciągu następnych kilku miesięcy Polacy opanowali Maros, Buzau i Oltenię. Na początku 1504 roku Polacy zwyciężali w kolejnych bitwach, jeszcze bardziej udowadniając swoje zwycięstwo w tej wojnie. 3 maja 1504 Bułgarzy wystosowali do króla pismo z propozycją pokoju w ramach którego m.in zrzekli się celu kampanii, a więc Mołdawii. Król przystał na tą propozycję tym samym kończąc tą wojnę. Tym samym Polska kontrolowała już wszystkie prowincje należące do Krakowskiego węzła handlowego. Czasy pokoju po wojnie z Bułgarią (1504-07) W grudniu 1504 roku do Europy dotarły informację o odległych ziemiach leżących we wschodniej Azji, takie jak Mandżuria, Północne Chiny czy Korea. W kwietniu 1505 król postanowił wykorzystać nagromadzone w skarbcu pieniądze do rozbudowy sieci fortec budując fort na ziemi Wołyńskiej, a także w Truso, Lubuszu i Szczecinie. W tym samym czasie do króla dotarły wieści o zakończeniu wojny pomiędzy Bułgarią a Nitrą w której ta druga wykorzystała osłabienie Bułgarii przez Polskę odbierając Bułgarii sporo terytoriów. We wrześniu 1505 roku wprowadzono ostatni element reformy wielkiej armii 'a więc wprowadzenie rozbudowanego taboru wojskowego, co pozwalało dużo dłużej operować armiom na wrogich terytoriach, a do tego, jako, że zakończono wprowadzanie reform wielkiej armii król miał możliwość utrzymania dużo większej stałej armii. W tym samym czasie został ustanowiony tzw.akt kwot produkcyjnych ''który zwiększył produkcję rzemieślniczą na terenie Polski. Polityka Krystyna II doprowadziła do wzrostu morskich ambicji. Budowa w latach panowania Krystyna nowych stoczni i okrętów mocno podbudowała morale Polskich marynarzy, którym nie brakowało zapału, by ruszyć na podboje. Nie brak było też ambitnych podróżników i odkrywców chętnych odkrywać nieznane dotąd lądy. Na początku 1506 roku rywal Polski, a więc Ruś Kijowska ogłosił, iż Litwa (sojusznik Polski) przestaje być jego rywalem. Zamiast tego Kijów skupił swoją uwagę na Anatolii, prawdopodobnie by powiększyć swoje wpływy w basenie morza czarnego. W lutym 1506 roku król zaczął się niepokoić o Polską flotę (gdyż był on odkrywcą chcącym odkrywać nowe lądy), która była w owym czasie bardzo niewielka. Wtedy dowiedział się też, iż powodem tego stanu rzeczy jest krótka linia brzegowa i niewielka ilość portów. Tak więc zdecydował on, że odbierze on wasalowi Polski, a więc Skanii status marchii, co w długofalowej perspektywie mogło pomóc Polsce w zdobyciu nowych portów, ponieważ pewnego dnia Polska mogła by Skanię zaanektować. Odebranie Skanii statusu Marchii wiązało się również ze złamaniem warunków feudalnego kontraktu, przez co relacje pomiędzy Polską a Skanią znacznie się pogorszyły. Niedługo później, bo w marcu 1506 roku księżna Skanii, Linda wysłała do Polski depeszę w której prosiła króla Polski, Krystyna o odwołanie swojej decyzji. Krystyn mimo błagalnych próśb księżnej, odmówił. Wtedy też okazało się, iż by zaanektować Skanię, król będzie musiał poczekać co najmniej 10. lat, gdyż wtedy będzie mógł dokonać pierwszych prób aneksji. Polska mogła jednak zdobyć nowy port szybciej poprzez zdobycie należącej do Danii wyspy Bornholm. W tym samym czasie wysłał tam królewskich urzędników, by sfabrykowali do tej wyspy roszczenia. Ponieważ Bornholm, który chciał zdobyć Krystyn był wyspą, potrzebował on do tego celu okrętów by dostarczyć tam wojska, dlatego też nakazał on rozbudowę królewskiej floty o cztery kogi. W kwietniu 1506 roku do króla dotarła informacja o pojawianiu się dużej ilości przemytników, którzy pomijając cła i podatki mocno ograniczali dochody państwa. Krystyn zdecydował się ten proceder ukrócić, co kosztowało królewski skarbiec ponad 200 dukatów. Po tym jak Krystyn przestał wspierać Polskie kandydatury na Papieża, tron nie miał do zrealizowania celów w krótkiej perspektywie, dlatego też, jako że król był budowniczym armii zdecydował się on pobudzić do działania Polski przemysł zbrojeniowy poprzez rozbudowę stałych sił. W nagrodę za dokonanie tego, na kolejne 10. lat mogłyby spaść koszty utrzymania wojsk, a także zmniejszyć czas rekrutacji. Tak więc król zarządził sformowanie trzeciej, identycznej armii. W styczniu 1507 roku król zdecydował się posłać na teren podbitej kilka lat wcześniej Mołdawii misjonarzy, tak by nawrócić lokalną, Tengryjską ludność na katolicyzm. W marcu 1507 roku zakończył się proces fabrykowania roszczeń do wyspy Bornholm. W kwietniu 1507 roku zakończył się proces formowania trzeciej armii. Okazało się jednak, że to wciąż zbyt mało by pobudzić Polski przemysł zbrojeniowy, tak więc król musiał zlecić sformowanie jeszcze większej ilości wojsk. W tym wypadku król zdecydował się na sformowanie trzech regimentów piechoty. Pod koniec maja 1507 roku zakończyła się produkcja trzech transportowych kogów. W czerwcu 1507 roku do króla dotarły informacje o nawróceniu na Chrześcijaństwo ludności mieszkającej na terenie prowincji Maramaros, która została podbita w wyniku wojny polsko-nitrzańskiej. Wciąż jednak było tam bardzo niespokojnie. W tym samym czasie król zdecydował się wysłać dwie duże armie na północny zachód, które miały uczestniczyć w wojnie z Danią. Wtedy też okazało się, że Dania posiada dwóch sojuszników, a więc Norwegię i sprzymierzoną z Polską Bawaria, która (jak przypuszczał Krystyn) zachowa w tym konflikcie neutralność. Na początku sierpnia 1507 roku król zadecydował o wysłaniu nowo sformowanych jednostek piechoty do Truso, gdzie została załadowana na okręty transportowe i wypłynęła w morze. Dotarła ona do wybrzeży wyspy Bornholm we wrześniu 1507 roku. W tym samym czasie Polska wypowiedziała Danii wojnę o Bornholm. Przypuszczano, że po jej stronie stanie wyłącznie Norwegia. Polska także mogła liczyć na pomoc sojusznika, którym była Litwa. Wojna Polsko-Duńska o Bornholm (1507-08) Niedługo po wypowiedzeniu wojny Polacy wraz z sojusznikami rozpoczęli lądowanie jednostek lądowych na wyspie Bornholm. W tym samym czasie Polakom udało się zatopić lekki Norweski statek. Pod koniec października 1507 roku król zdecydował się skierować dwie pozostałe armie do północnej Jutlandii i na wyspę Lolland. Pod koniec listopada Polacy opanowali Bornholm, tak więc król zdecydował się wysłać flotę na północ. Na początku 1508 roku w bitwie morskiej w Skagerraku, Polakom i ich sojusznikom udało się zatopić Norweską flotę składającą się z dwóch ciężkich okrętów oraz dziewięciu transportowców. Wtedy też król zdecydował się podzielić flotę na pół, aby zablokować większą liczbę wrogich portów. W marcu 1508 roku zakończyła się bitwa pod Nordjyllandem w której Polacy pokonali niewielkie siły Duńskie. Wtedy też rozpoczęli oni oblężenie tamtejszej fortecy. W przeciągu kilku miesięcy od zakończenia tej bitwy sojusznicy Polski zdobyli wiele Norweskich terytoriów. W grudniu 1508 roku sukcesem zakończyło się oblężenie fortecy w północnej Jutlandii. W wyniku tego Polacy zdobyli całość Duńskich terytoriów. W tym samym czasie rozpoczęły się negocjacje pokojowe. Polska zażądała dla siebie wyspy Bornholm, a dla Księstwa Skanii (z powodu posiadanych przez nią roszczeń do tego terytorium) wyspę Lolland i okoliczne wyspy. 28 grudnia 1508 roku Dania zaakceptowała ten pokój, co oznaczało zakończenie tej wojny, a dla Krystyna zdobycie kolejnego portu, który pozwalał na utrzymanie nieco większej floty. Czasy pokoju po wojnie z Danią (1508-10) Doświadczenia kolejnych wojen sprawiły, że Polska mogła wprowadzić kadry oficerskie. Dzięki temu Polska zyskała dostęp do nowych typów piechoty takich jak '''Landsknechci czy zreformowani Galloghlaighlowie, ulepszeniu uległa taktyka wojenna, poszerzeniu uległ także bitewny front. W tym samym czasie król zdecydował się porzucić długi łuk, jako główną broń; zastąpił on ją zwartymi formacjami Landsknechtów. W maju 1509 roku do króla dotarły informacje o organizowaniu się w Mołdawii Tengryjskich buntowników. Po tym jak król odebrał Skanii status marchii mocno ucierpiały na tym Polsko-Skańskie relacje. Tak więc król zdecydował się wysłać na dwór księżnej dyplomatę, by poprawić ze Skanią relację. W styczniu 1510 roku do Polski dotarły informacje o zawiązaniu sojuszu pomiędzy Pomorzem a najbogatszym i najlepiej rozwiniętym państwem w Europie, a więc Włochami. Z powodu zbyt małej ilości armii, by pobudzić przemysł zbrojeniowy (co było wtedy celem Krystyna) zdecydował on o dołączeniu do każdej armii po jeszcze jednym, dodatkowym regimencie piechoty. Dzięki temu cel pobudzenia przemysłu zbrojeniowego został osiągnięty, dzięki czemu zmniejszył się koszt utrzymania stałej armii, a także czas rekrutacji. Wtedy też wybrał on nowy cel dla korony, którym było nawrócenie Mołdawii, które było już wtedy niemal zakończone. Jeżeli udało by się to bez przeszkód dokonać, to zainspirowało by to Polskich misjonarzy do bardziej wytężonej pracy. Powstanie Tengryjskie w Mołdawii (1510) 7 września 1510 roku do króla dotarły informacje o buncie Tengrystów w prowincji Mołdawia. W powstaniu uczestniczyło ponad 15 tysięcy bojowników, którzy stanowili spore wyzwanie dla walczącej z nimi 14 tysięcznej armii Polaków, dlatego też na pole bitwy skierowana została druga, 17 tysięczna armia. Nie było to jednak konieczne, gdyż przed jej przybyciem, a więc 15 października 1510 roku powstanie zostało stłumione. Czasy pokoju po powstaniu Tengrystów w Mołdawii (1510-14) Niedługo po stłumieniu buntu, bo w grudniu 1510 roku król zrealizował kolejny swój cel, jakim było nawrócenie ludności Mołdawii. Jako kolejny cel obrał zdobycie przygranicznej, Pomorskiej prowincji, a więc Mirska. Gdyby udało mu się to zrobić poprawie uległ by jego prestiż, a także przyrost naturalny. Wtedy też okazało się, że Polska poza Milskiem posiada także roszczenia do Łużyc, ale króla bardziej interesowały prowincje nadmorskie, dlatego też wysłał do Pomorza swych agentów, aby sfabrykowali roszczenia do prowincji Rostock. W marcu 1511 roku księżna Skanii po raz kolejny wysłała do Krystyna prośbę o przywrócenie Skanii statusu Marchii. Krystyn po raz kolejny jednak odmówił. W kwietniu 1511 roku król wprowadził do powszechnego użycia kosy. Dzięki przekonaniu rolników do porzucenia sierpów na rzecz kosy znacznie przyspieszone zostało dokonywanie zbiorów, poprawie uległa także efektywność Polskiej produkcji i co za tym idzie dochody do królewskiego skarbca. W sierpniu 1511 roku do Polski dotarły wieści z Cesarstwa Frankijskiego. Cesarz Filip II z Bawarii zdołał wprowadzić imperialną reformę. Tak więc władza Cesarska została nieco wzmocniona i scentralizowana. Z powodu niepokojów występujących na wyspie Bornholm, król zdecydował o budowie tam sądu. W październiku 1511 roku do króla dotarły informacje o niespodziewanym zdobyciu przewagi Polskich kupców nad konkurencją na morzu Bałtyckim, co w krótkiej perspektywie zwiększyło dochody do królewskiego skarbca. W związku z tym dochody z handlu niewiele ustępowały tym z podatków. W grudniu 1511 roku zmarł Eustachy Bidziński. Na jego miejsce został zatrudniony urodzony w Podlasiu mistrz monety, Sylwester Przemyślid. W marcu 1512 w wyniku rosnących napięć na granicy z Kijowem, Polska zdobyła tymczasowe roszczenia do Mińska. W styczniu 1513 roku, by jeszcze bardziej rozwinąć gospodarkę morską, Krystyn zdecydował o budowie stoczni, dzięki czemu król zyskał możliwość budowy doków, które pozwoliły na utrzymanie dużo większej floty, na czym bardzo królowi zależało. Poprawie uległo także morale Polskiej marynarki. Król mógł także dzięki temu wysyłać kupców nieco dalej. Z powodu nagromadzenia w skarbcu sporej ilości gotówki, Krystyn zlecił w styczniu 1513 roku budowę doków w Szczecinie, Bramborsku, Słupsku i Gdańsku. W styczniu 1513 roku król zaczął się przygotowywać do ataku na Królestwo Pomorza. Zauważył on, że z jednej strony zwycięstwo nad zachodnim rywalem stałoby się dla jego poddanych powodem inspiracji, mógłby on także zdobyć kolejny port. Z drugiej strony jednak król zauważył, że Pomorze ma potężnych sojuszników takich jak Królestwo Włoch, Holandia, Republika Genui, a także Szwecję, potęgę w Skandynawii. Z powodu tego, że z tą ostatnią król także mógłby toczyć wojnę, postanowił on wykorzystać ten fakt do zagarnięcia kolejnej po Bornholmie Bałtyckiej wyspy, Gotlandii. Wysłał on tam więc swoich dyplomatów, by sfabrykowali do tej wyspy roszczenia. Niedługo później, bo na początku lutego 1513 roku okazało się, że upadająca Dania atakowana przez Królestwo Niemiec stała się zbyt słaba i sojusznik Polski, a więc Litwa przestała ją uważać za rywala. Nowym rywalem Litwy stała się wtedy Ruś Nowogrodzka. W kwietniu 1513 roku król w ramach przygotowań do nadchodzącej wojny zdecydował się zwiększyć liczebność Polskich wojsk, dołączając do każdej z armii regiment piechoty. 17 maja 1513 roku doszło do tragedii, gdyż w wieku zaledwie 13. lat z powodu choroby zmarł syn pary królewskiej, Wielisław. Z tego powodu król Krystyn nie miał następcy. We wrześniu 1513 roku rywal Polski, Królestwo Niemiec kompletnie podbił resztki Danii. 10 października 1513 roku król Grecji wezwał na mocy tego, iż Polska była obrońcą wiary Katolickiej, króla Polski do wojny, podczas której Grecja została po raz kolejny zaatakowana przez państwa muzułmańskie, takie jak Anatolia, Bułgaria i Chorwacja, lecz król nie był zainteresowany pomocą Grecji w wojnie, gdyż przygotowywał się do innej wojny. Tak więc Polska utraciła tytuł obrońcy wiary Katolickiej. W styczniu 1514 roku zakończyła się budowa królewskich doków, dzięki czemu król mógł utrzymać dużo większą flotę. Na początku lutego 1514 roku zakończył się proces fabrykacji roszczeń do wyspy Gotlandia. Wtedy też nakazał rozbudowę floty lekkich okrętów, która pomagała Polakom utrzymanie statusu monopolisty na rynkach Bałtyckich. Tak więc Krystyn zdecydował się wybudować dwie barki, wczesną karakę i dwie galery. W tym samym czasie Krystyn wprowadził do powszechnego użytku rajtarów, wyposażonych w dwa pistolety i miecz, co pozwalało im na ostrzał przeciwnika, lub szarże. To ulepszenie wyprzedzało wtedy swoją epokę, dlatego też wprowadzenie go kosztowało bardzo dużo wysiłku, lecz król uznał, że warto, gdyż uważał, że da to jego wojskom niewielką przewagę na polu bitwy w trakcie nadchodzącej wojny. Dzięki temu ulepszeniu król zyskał nowy typ kawalerii, dwa nowe typy artylerii polowej, a także to, że armia Polska mogła skuteczniej flankować przeciwnika. Po wprowadzeniu tego ulepszenia okazało się, że Polska jest jednym z najlepiej rozwiniętych technologicznie państw Europy, niewiele ustępując Włochom. Niedługo później król wprowadził do użytku tzw.czarnych rajtarów, nowe typy dział tzw.pedrero ''które były działami całkiem lekkimi i strzelającymi kamiennymi pociskami. W tym samym czasie król uznał, że jest już przygotowany do nadchodzącej wojny, tak wiec podwyższył on nakłady na utrzymanie wojsk i skierował główne armie na zachodnie pogranicze. Wtedy też wybrano dowódców armii. Jedną z armii uczestniczących w wojnie był sam król. Wtedy też okazało się że jest on całkiem dobrym dowódcą. 26 lutego 1514 roku zmarł dowódca jednej z armii, Stefan Branicki. Dowództwo było wtedy zajęte wprowadzaniem rajtarii, nowych typów artylerii, tak więc król musiał na nowego kandydata trochę poczekać. 3 maja 1514 roku pojawił się nowy kandydat, Bogumił Krasiński, który został dowódcą jednej z armii. 8 maja 1514 roku do Polski dotarł słynny instruktor wojskowy, Maurycy z Orange, którego pomysły mocno usprawniły funkcjonowanie oddziałów wyposażonych w broń palną. Król zdecydował się go zatrudnić. Dzięki temu armia Polska miała wyższe morale, będzie szybciej je odzyskiwała. Armia będzie także szybciej odzyskiwała straty i dokonywała oblężeń. 18 maja 1514 król uznał, że jest już całkowicie przygotowany do wojny. Tak więc zdecydował się on wypowiedzieć Pomorzu wojnę, w której głównym celem było zdobycie przez Polskę '''Milska. Wtedy też okazało się, że ramie w ramie z Pomorzem staną wszyscy jego sojusznicy, a więc Holandia, Włochy, Szwecja '''i '''Republika Genui, jednak Polska także mogła liczyć na pomoc Litwy '''i '''Bawarii. Pod koniec grudnia 1514 roku do Europy dotarły wieści o zachodnich Indiach. Pod koniec listopada 1516 roku do króla dotarły wieści o kłopotach sanitarnych w największych miastach Polski.. Biedota rozłożyła się obozem przed murami miast. W tych przepełnionych brudem przedmieściach szerzyły się choroby. Mieszczanie byli tym faktem wzburzeni i żądali ze strony króla reakcji, by postępująca urbanizacja miała pozytywny efekt. Król przystał na tą propozycję, dzięki czemu zwiększyło się bogactwo trzech największych miast Polski - Gdańsku, Truso '''i '''Płocku. Wojna Bałtycka (1514-17) W tym samym czasie król przywołał flotę statków do portu w Truso. Wtedy też król wysłał flotę wojenną do wybrzeży Pomorza, tak aby zablokować ich porty, a także skierował armie na Pomorskie terytorium, tak by przechwycić wrogą armie znajdującą się w Braniborze i jak najszybciej ją zniszczyć. Pod koniec maja 1514 roku Pomorska armia zdołała się wycofać na zachód, lecz w tym samym czasie Polacy zwyciężyli w bitwie na południowym Bałtyku. Niedługo później bo w czerwcu 1514 roku odbyła się kolejna bitwa morska, tym razem z flotą Pomorza, którą jednak pokonali Polacy, zatapiając trzy wrogie okręty. Pod koniec czerwca 1514 roku armia Pomorska postanowiła oblegać Czeskie terytoria, tak więc król spróbował ich tam osaczyć i jak najszybciej zniszczyć, by zdążyć przed połączeniem się jej z armią Włoską. 17 lipca 1514 roku rozpoczęła się pierwsza lądowa bitwa w tej wojnie, a więc Bitwa pod Chebem w trakcie której 30-tysięczne armie Polskie pokonały 18-tysięczną armię Pomorza. Zakończyła się ona 13 sierpnia 1514 roku. Okazało się, że Polacy pokonali Pomorzan w samą porę, gdyż zmierzała tam armia Włoska. W trakcie trwania bitwy Polacy zdobyli cel kampanii, Milsko. W sierpniu 1514 roku król zdecydował, iż do zdobywania wrogich terytoriów wynajmie najemników, a trzy główne armie użyje, by pokonać armie przeciwników. Tak więc wynajął on kilka oddziałów Landsknechtów. Jako, że stacjonująca w Niemczech wroga 44-tysięczna armia stanowiła spore zagrożenia dla Polaków, król postanowił wycofać swoje armie do kraju, tak aby uzupełniły swe szeregi. We wrześniu 1514 roku król uzyskał dostęp do oddziałów Landsknechtów, które wysłał na teren Pomorza. W tym samym czasie licząca 65-tysięcy armia wroga niszczyła armie Bawarczyków. Z powodu strachu Krystyna przed tak wielką armią zdecydował on o zwerbowaniu jeszcze większej ilości najemników. W listopadzie 1514 król zauważył, iż wrogie armie się rozdzieliły. Uznał więc, że to najlepszy moment, aby je zaatakować. Tak więc wysłał on Polskie siły do Milska, gdzie kilka dni później rozpoczęła się bitwa w której Polacy walczyli przeciwko Włochom. 26 listopada 1514 roku zakończyła się bitwa morska Oresund w której zwyciężyli Polacy. W trakcie bitwy pod Milskiem Krystyn II oddalił się nieco od pola walki, starając się na czele rajtarii zajść wrogie wojska od tyłu. Podczas przekraczania brodu na łamie król zauważył płynący wprost na niego wiklinowy kosz w którym znajdowało się niemowlę, najprawdopodobniej porzucone przez Pomorskich chłopów. Król postanowił je przygarnąć nadając mu imię Kazimierz. Tak więc stał się on legalnym następcą Krystyna do tronu Polskiego. Przygarnięcie tego dziecka spowodowało oprócz pozytywnych skutków także te negatywne, jak to, że miał on bardzo słabe roszczenia do tronu, a także to, że jego przygarnięcie wywołało w kraju niepokoje. Niedługo później siły Czeskie pokonały wroga w Miśni, a Polacy pokonali Włochów w bitwie pod Milskiem, lecz stracili w trakcie tej bitwy aż 12 tysięcy żołnierzy. Pod koniec grudnia 1514 roku Krystyn zauważył, że jego koalicja wojenna ma sporą przewagę nad wrogami. Ostatnie zwycięstwa Polaków w bitwach dały im sporo czasu na przegrupowanie, uzupełnienie strat i obleganie wrogich terytoriów. Pod koniec lutego 1515 roku Polacy zdobyli Wyszomierz i Łączyn, tym samym zmuszając resztki Pomorskiej floty do wypłynięcia w morze. Bitwa pomiędzy flotami Polskimi i Pomorskimi zakończyła się 19 marca 1515 roku, w której to została zatopiona Pomorska flota. Flota, która pokonała Pomorzan w niedawnej bitwie została wysłana do Szwedzkiego wybrzeża, która toczyła wtedy także wojnę z Norwegią. W maju 1515 roku okazało się, że Pomorzanie nadal dysponują całkiem dużymi siłami, tak więc Krystyn podjął decyzję o zniszczeniu armii Pomorskiej stacjonującej w Chebie zanim dotrą tam Włosi. Niedługo później rozpoczęła się tam II bitwa pod Chebem. Na pole bitwy ściągała 30 tysięczna armia Włochów i Genuańczyków, którzy niedługo po rozpoczęciu bitwy dotarli na pole walki, lecz na pole bitwy ściągały posiłki złożone z Polskiej, Czeskiej i Skańskiej armii, które dotarły tam w czerwcu 1515 roku przeważając szale zwycięstwa na rzecz Polaków. Była to jedna z największych bitew (64k v 50k żołnierzy) w tamtych czasach. Polacy mieli wtedy po raz kolejny dużo szczęścia, gdyż okazało się, że na pole bitwy ściągało dodatkowe 30 tysięcy Włochów. W sierpniu 1515 roku król postanowił wrócić swoimi osłabionymi niedawną bitwą armiami do kraju, by uzupełnić straty. Na początku 1516 roku Polacy przejmowali kontrolę nad coraz większym terytorium wroga (m.in Milsko). W tym samym czasie do Polski dotarły złe dla Krystyna wieści ze Szwecji, ponieważ odniosła ona zwycięstwo nad Norwegią, lecz z drugiej strony została ona zaatakowana przez Ruś Nowogrodzką, a Litwa oblegała ich fortecę w Revalu. W maju 1516 roku do Króla dotarły informacje o wybuchnięciu politycznego kryzysu w Polsce za sprawą którego stał kler. Kościół był niezadowolony z powodu atakowania państw Chrześcijańskich, gdy na wschodzie od Polski (m.in Ruś Kijowska) nadal rządzili poganie. Krystyn postanowił jednak bronić wtedy swojej polityki na czym ucierpiała jego reputacja. W czerwcu 1516 roku Polacy zwyciężyli w Bitwie o Hobolin. 27 czerwca 1516 po wielomiesięcznym oblężeniu padła stolica Pomorza, Branibor. W lipcu 1516 roku król Polski zaproponował Pomorzanom warunki pokoju, które zakładały przekazanie Polakom prowincje Milsko i Rostock, lecz król Pomorza odmówił. W listopadzie 1516 roku Polacy zwyciężyli w bitwie o Czerwiszcze. W tym momencie król uznał, że dobrze by było tą wojnę zakończyć, gdyż rezerwy ludzkie były wtedy na wyczerpaniu. Na początku 1517 licząca 50 tysięcy ludzi armia wroga postanowiła oblegać prowincje należącą do wasala Polski, a więc należący do Skanii Hamburg. W kwietniu 1517 roku król podjął decyzję o ataku na stacjonującą w Chebie niewielką armię Republiki Genui. W tym samym czasie Polacy zdobyli fortecę w Lipsku. 14 maja 1517 zakończyła się zwycięska dla Polaków III bitwa pod Chebem. Wtedy też Krystyn podjął decyzję o zakończeniu wojny z Pomorzem wystosowując notę do króla Pomorza z żądaniami pokojowymi, jakimi było żądanie przekazania Milska i Rostocku. Pokój pomiędzy oboma państwami został podpisany 17 maja 1517 roku. Czasy pokoju po wojnie bałtyckiej (1517-21) W wyniku podpisania pokoju Krystyn II odniósł inspirujące zwycięstwo. Tak więc dzięki temu szybciej przybywało mu rezerw ludzkich. Poprawie uległ także jego prestiż. Po wojnie król zrezygnował z usług kosztownych najemników (landsknechtów). 22 maja 1517 roku armie Polskie zaczęły wracać do kraju. W czerwcu 1517 roku do króla dotarły wieści, iż w trakcie wojny Polska osłabiła Pomorze na tyle, że nie jest już ono dla Polski równorzędnym rywalem, tak więc musiał on wybrać dla Polski nowego rywala. Zostały nim Włochy, drugie największe Europejskie mocarstwo. W tym samym czasie Polska została uznana za Europejskiego hegemona. Spowodowało to niepokój ze strony innych państw, którzy od tej pory bacznie przyglądali się wewnętrznej polityce Polski. Tak więc jeżeli Polska byłaby zbyt agresywna inne państwa mogłyby założyć przeciwko niej koalicje. Niedługo później król wysłał urzędników na podbite ziemie, by zbudować tam aparat administracyjny. Wtedy też okazało się, że Milsko łatwo będzie utrzymać, gdyż dominuje tam kultura Polska, lecz inaczej rzecz się będzie miała z Rostokiem,. ponieważ panowała tam kultura Połabsko - Pomorska, a także inny język. Wtedy też flota uczestnicząca w wojnie Bałtyckiej została skierowana do portu w Truso, a flotylla pomagająca utrzymać monopol Polaków w handlu Bałtyckim została skierowana z powrotem na morze. Pod koniec czerwca 1517 roku król wybrał nowy cel, jakim było odzyskanie rezerw ludzkich. Tak więc jeśli udało by mu się tego dokonać pobudziło by to Polską gospodarkę do rozwoju, a także spadnie ryzyku niepokojów i wzrosną dochody z podatków. W maju 1518 roku król nie przystał na żądania niektórych możnych, którzy żądali od niego zaprzestania promowania użycia kos i powrót do pracy za pomocą sierpów. W lipcu 1518 roku król przypomniał sobie, iż podczas wojny bałtyckiej wrogowie mogli bez problemu wkroczyć do Wrocławia, co teoretycznie otwierało wrogom drogę wgłąb kraju. Tak więc zarządził on budowę tam nowej fortecy. W listopadzie 1518 roku zakończyła się budowa aparatu administracyjnego w Milsku i Rostoku. Wtedy też król zlecił budowę królewskich doków w Kołobrzegu i w Warmii. Dzięki temu Krystyn miał możliwość utrzymania nieco większej floty. W listopadzie 1518 roku zakończyła się II wojna Grecka w której osamotniona Grecja przegrała z otaczającymi ją potężnymi sułtanatami. W czerwcu 1519 roku zmarł doradca wojskowy Krystyna, Andrzej Poniński. Na jego miejsce został zatrudniony Bolesław Sobieski urodzony na Podlasiu. We wrześniu 1519 roku król zdecydował się po raz zmodernizować marynarkę. Tak więc Krystyn otrzymał dostęp do nowych typów okrętów, a więc karak (które zastąpiły wcześniej używane lekkie karaki), a także karawel. Jedynym minusem wprowadzonych zmian było zwiększenie kosztów utrzymania nowych typów okrętów, a jeżeli w Polsce byliby koloniści, to król mógłby ich wysyłać nieco dalej. W tym samym czasie Krystyn z uwagi na to, że budowa królewskich doków miała się niedługo zakończyć, zlecił on budowę karaki i dwóch karawel W lutym 1520 roku król zauważył, że od lat urzędnicy skupiają się na sprawach, a także to, że te wysiłki zaczynają ulegać zmarnowaniu, a to dlatego, że Polska armia była wtedy bardzo duża, a państwo miało sporą przewagę technologiczną nad innymi państwami, tak więc w tej sferze ciężko było dokonać czegoś więcej. Dlatego też król postanowił bardziej efektywnie wykorzystać swych urzędników nakazując im skupić się na sprawach handlu, dyplomacji i floty. W maju 1520 roku Polscy uczeni znaleźli kolejny dowód na to, że Lubomelscy są potomkami samego Juliusza Cezara. Krystyn postanowił tą nowinę wykorzystać propagandowo, co wzmocniło jego roszczenia do tronu. We wrześniu 1520 roku król postanowił wykorzystać wpływy papieskie zdobyte podczas m.in wojen z poganami (mimo tego, że nie był on zbytnio religijny), by usankcjonować swoje monopolistyczne praktyki handlowe. Dzięki temu Polska polityka merkantylistyczna stała się bardziej skuteczna, co przełożyło się na większą efektywność Polskich kupców. W styczniu 1521 roku król zauważył, że środki, które zostają przeznaczane na wojsko ulegają zmarnowaniu, tak więc Krystyn postanowił je wykorzystać do stłumienia zapędów Pomorskich buntowników, a także do założenia nowych wsi na ziemi Krakowskiej, Poznańskiej i Płockiej, dzięki czemu wzrosła populacja i rezerwy ludzkie. We wrześniu 1521 roku król zarządził budowę nowych koszar na ziemi Płockiej, Cedyńskiej i Tarnowskiej. 7 listopada 1521 roku z powodu choroby zmarł Krystyn II. W chwili śmierci miał on tylko 37 lat. W wyniku jego śmierci w kraju uległa destabilizacji, a z powodu jego młodego wieku rządy objęła rada regencyjna składająca się z kupców, przedstawicieli wojska i floty. Na tym nie koniec problemów, gdyż z powodu słabych roszczeń Kazimierza do tronu wybuchł bunt w którym niezadowoleni możni postanowili wesprzeć pretendenta, Siemowita Latalskiego. Rządy rady regencyjnej (1521-29) Bunt Siemowita Latalskiego (1521-22) 17 listopada 1521 roku rozpoczął się bunt na czele którego stał pretendent do tronu, Siemowit Latalski, który tytułował się jako Siemowit II Latalski, który dysponował 11 tysięcznymi wojskami, stacjonującymi na ziemi Spiskiej. Właściwe walki rozpoczęły się jednak dopiero w kwietniu 1522 roku. Wtedy odbyła się Bitwa w Ersekujvar w której zwyciężyli Polacy totalnie rozgramiając siły buntowników. Czasy pokoju po buncie Siemowita Latalskiego (1522-29) W listopadzie 1522 roku okazało się, że mimo tego, że regenci utrzymali młodego Kazimierza na tronie, to z powodu bardzo słabych do niego roszczeń w kraju występowało podwyższone ryzyko buntów. W czerwcu 1523 roku okazało się, że Polscy dowódcy po raz kolejny nie mają nic do roboty. Tak więc regenci zdecydowali się jeszcze raz stłumić zapędy Pomorskich buntowników. W listopadzie 1523 roku do portu w Szczecinie zawinął statek wypełniony po brzegi chorymi żeglarzami, którzy niedługo potem zmarli. Niestety, zarazili oni swoją chorobą mieszkańców portu. Regenci postanowili podjąć bardziej ryzykowną decyzję, a więc postanowili zignorować rozprzestrzeniającą się grypę, co zwiększyło ryzyko pojawienia się epidemii. W kwietniu 1524 roku regenci postanowili wprowadzić kolejną innowację w sferze militarnej, co dało Polsce przewagę militarną nad sąsiadami, a więc wprowadzenie muszkietu lądowego. Spowodowało to umożliwienie budowy manufaktur broni, poszerzeniu uległ bitewny front, zwiększyła się siła ognia rajtarii, a także siła szarży Polskiej piechoty. W kwietniu 1524 roku, aby pobudzić Polską gospodarkę jeszcze bardziej regenci postanowili wybudować w Nowym Sączu pierwszą w Polsce manufakturę broni. Była to jednak bardzo kosztowna inwestycja. W maju 1524 roku regenci postanowili stłumić zapędy morskich przemytników. Kosztowało to ich jednak dużo złota. W sierpniu 1524 roku zmarł mistrz rekruterów. Na jego miejsce został zatrudniony Stoigniew Wierzbowski, który miał za zadanie uzupełnić szeregi (zasoby ludzkie). W tym samym czasie regenci otrzymali propozycje od jednego z kardynałów, który chciałby mieć bardzowduży wpływ na Polską politykę, lecz regenci odmówili włączenia go do rady regencyjnej. We wrześniu 1524 roku regenci zdecydowali się po raz kolejny zmodernizować marynarkę, poprzez wprowadzenie tzw. Fluit, czyli wyspecjalizowanych okrętów handlowych, zdolnych do transportowania sporych ładunków przy udziale niewielkiej załogi. Fluity zaprojektowano w taki sposób, aby były tanie i szybkie w budowie. Tak więc regenci zyskali dzięki temu bardziej nowoczesny typ galer (galery wojenne), a także nowy typ okrętów transportowych (Fluity). Poprawie uległa też efektywność Polskich kupców, których można było od tamtego czasu wysyłać dalej, a gdyby Polska miała kolonie wzrastały by one nieco szybciej. W październiku 1524 zakończyła się realizacja celu zmarłego króla, którym było odzyskanie rezerw ludzkich (po wykonaniu tego celu wynosiły one ok.47 tysięcy). Dzięki wykonaniu tego celu spadły niepokoje, a także wzrosły dochody z podatków. Wtedy też regenci wybrali nowy cel, jakim stało się zwiększenie ilości wojsk tak, by prześcignąć w tym Włochów. Jeżeli udało by się im tego dokonać, został by wtedy pobudzony do rozwoju Polski przemysł zbrojeniowy, dzięki czemu spadłyby koszty utrzymania stałej armii, a także czas rekrutacji. Niedługo później władze wprowadziły kolejny element rozwoju technologii administracyjnej, którym było opracowanie koncepcji współczesnej teokracji. Mimo tego, że taki model rządów nie miał szans na wprowadzenie, opracowanie go dawało szanse na wprowadzenie zupełnie nowej reformy. Tak więc regenci mimo wielu trudności zdecydowali się wybrać dla Polski nową ideę, jaką stała się Wielka Reforma Marynarki. Jako, że Kazimierz w imieniu którego rządziła rada regencyjna miał do tego bardzo słabe roszczenia, to mieszczanie postanowili tą sytuację wykorzystać, aby zwiększyć swe wpływy. Wobec tego regenci wykorzystując swa uprzywilejowaną pozycję postanowili dać spore przywileje kilku miastom portowym takim jak Bramborsk '''czy '''Szczecin. W marcu 1525 roku regenci zdecydowali się rozbudować flotyllę lekkich statków tak, aby polscy kupcy mieli jeszcze bardziej dominującą pozycję na Bałtyku. Zlecili oni więc budowę trzech nowych karawel. W maju 1525 roku do Polski dotarły wieści o zredukowaniu przez Włochy (najpotężniejszego rywala Polski) stałej armii. Tak więc Polska jeszcze bardziej umocniła się na pozycji państwa posiadającego największą stałą armię w Europie. Tym samym regenci zrealizowali swój dalekosiężny cel, dzięki czemu po raz kolejny Polski przemysł zbrojeniowy został pobudzony do działania. Niedługo później został wybrany kolejny dalekosiężny cel korony jakim stało się "zaprzyjaźnienie się z rywalem '' ''rywala". Konkretnie chodziło tu o potężnego rywala Królestwa Włoch, czyli Sułtanat Mauretanii, który rywalizował z Włochami o wpływy na morzu Śródziemnym. W nagrodę za dokonanie tego poprawie uległaby Polska dyplomacja, byłby to także niewielki sukces propagandowy, który poprawiłby Polsce prestiż. W sierpniu 1525 do Polski dotarły wieści o wybuchu kolejnej wojny na Bałkanach pomiędzy Nitrą a osłabionymi Węgrami. thumb|left|300px|Tereny odkryte przez Europejczyków. W grudniu 1525 roku Polacy dowiedzieli się o kolejnych odległych zakątkach świata takich jak Bengal i Birma. W styczniu 1526 roku okazało się, że niektórzy Czescy możnowładcy mają już dosyć Polskiej dominacji. Przez dekady znosili oni władzę kolejnych Polskich władców, którym musieli oni płacić podatki, lecz wtedy przy władzy był małoletni król, który miał do tronu bardzo słabe roszczenia. Niezadowoleni Czesi zaczęli jawnie okazywać swój sprzeciw, wskutek czego urosła w siłę Czeska opozycja. Wtedy też okazało się, że jest bardzo duże ryzyko wybuchu rebelii, której celem byłoby przerwanie unii personalnej pomiędzy Polską a Czechami. Tak więc regenci zdecydowali, aby część dochodów z podatków płynących z Czech wykorzystać do wsparcia tamtejszych (czeskich) lojalistów, a także wysłali oni do Pragi królewskiego emisariusza, aby załagodził sytuację. W maju 1526 roku pewien kaznodzieja wygłosił przemówienie w którym chwalił on Polskę za to w jaki wypełnia ona nauki Ojca Świętego. Niedługo później został on mianowany biskupem. W lipcu 1526 roku regenci po raz kolejny wykorzystali swoje wpływy dla własnych celów mianując jednego ze swoich przedstawicieli, Dytryka Lipskiego wielkim dowódcą floty '''(który niedługo później otrzymał możliwość dowodzenianad flotą wojenną), a także nadali niektórym kupieckim rodom ''przywileje monopolowe. W sierpniu 1526 roku nastąpiło poszerzenie się trwającego od 1525 roku konfliktu na Bałkanach, gdyż Nitrę zaatakował Sułtanat Bułgarii. W listopadzie 1526 roku zachwycony Polską książę poprosił o pozwolenie na obchód po kraju, a także na rozmowę z wysoko postawionymi regentami. Był to dla Polaków wielki zaszczyt, tak więc regenci pozwolili mu na wjazd do kraju. W styczniu 1527 roku wśród czeskich tkaczy pojawiła się nowa technika wytwarzania tkanin (tzw. nowe drapelie). Były one cieńsze, lżejsze i tańsze niż dotychczas produkowane ciężkie, wełniane tkaniny. W tym samym czasie zaczął wzrastać popyt na te nowe tekstylia i ponieważ do tej produkcji nie trzeba było wykorzystywać aż tyle wełny, to jej ceny zaczęły drastycznie spadać. 17 stycznia 1527 roku do Polski dotarły wieści o zakończeniu III wojny węgiersko - nitrzańskiej w wyniku której Węgry zostały niemal doszczętnie zniszczone. W czerwcu 1527 roku regenci zarządzili budowę kolejnych królewskich doków w Wołogoszczy, Rostoku i na wyspie Bornholm. W listopadzie 1527 roku okazało się, że wysłany do odległej Mauretanii emisariusz osiągnął sukces. Tak więc wykonał on cel zaprzyjaźnienia się z rywalem rywala, dzięki czemu Polska miała wtedy bardzo przyjazne relacje z Sułtanatem Mauretanii i ponieważ był to wtedy rywal rywala Polski (Królestwa Włoch), Polska zyskała prestiż. Dzięki temu osiągnięciu zwiększyła się także skuteczność polskiej dyplomacji. Tak więc regenci wybrali kolejny cel jakim stało się zwiększenie papieskich wpływów. W lutym 1528 roku okazało się, iż rosną niepokoje w zachodniej części kraju, gdzie organizowali się niezadowoleni Pomorscy możni. Tak więc regenci zdecydowali się zwiększyć nakłady na utrzymanie armii, a także wysłać w rejony, gdzie organizowali się możni dwie 18 tysięczne armie. W październiku 1528 roku został wprowadzony pierwszy element reformy wielkiej reformy marynarki, jakim było wprowadzenie oddziałów abordażowych, które miały za zadanie skuteczne wkraczanie na pokłady wrogich okrętów. Jako że był do kolejny krok w stronę rozwoju Polskiej państwowości, to wtedy też powróciła koncepcja trzech koron Piastów (trójmonarchia). Tak więc teoretycznie kolejni władcy Polski mogliby chcieć w przyszłości połączyć królestwo Polski, Czech i Pomorza połączyć w jedno państwo. Idea ta zwiększyła także pewność siebie u polskich emisariuszy zwiększając tym samym skuteczność dyplomacji. W listopadzie 1528 roku nastąpiło jeszcze większe pogłębienie konfliktu na Bałkanach, ponieważ wtedy to Nitra została zaatakowana także przez Sułtanat Chorwacji. W styczniu 1529 roku rozpoczęła się budowa drugiej (pierwsza została zbudowana w Sączu) manufaktury broni we Wrocławiu. W czerwcu 1529 roku zakończyła się wojna pomiędzy Bułgarią a Nitrą w której zwyciężyła ta pierwsza. 5 sierpnia 1529 roku w Polsce wybuchła rebelia wywołana przez Pomorskich możnych. Bunt Pomorski (1529) Bunt ten rozpoczął się w Milsku, gdzie stacjonowało około 16 tysięcy buntowników. Tuż po rozpoczęciu buntu zostały skierowane tam dwie polskie armie. Przed przybyciem Polaków, a więc 2 września Milsko dostało się w ręce buntowników. 8 listopada 1529 roku zakończyła się bitwa pod Milskiem w której to Polacy doszczętnie zniszczyli siły buntowników. W trakcie trwania buntu, a więc 1 grudnia 1529 roku regencja dobiegła końca, gdyż Kazimierz osiągnął pełnoletność. Wtedy też okazało się, że będzie on prowadził zupełnie inną politykę niż poprzednik czy regenci, gdyż był on bardzo religijny. Był on także autokratą i pokojowym izolacjonistą, co bardziej przypominało politykę jego przybranego dziada. 12 grudnia Polacy odzyskali kontrolę nad Milskiem. Kazimierz II (1529 - Pierwszą decyzją nowego króla było wykorzystanie jego urzędników, aby ustabilizować nieco sytuację w kraju. W marcu 1530 roku król otrzymał od bawarskiego sojusznika wezwanie do wojny w której walczył on z Burgundią, która była sprzymierzona z wieloma innymi frankijskim księstwami. Dlatego też pokojowo nastawiony król zdecydował się do tej wojny nie garnąć, a po za tym jako człowiek religijny nie chciał on walczyć przeciwko innym Chrześcijanom, co automatycznie zerwało jego sojusz z Bawarczykami. W kwietniu 1530 roku Kazimierz zredukował liczebność stałej armii do 26 tysięcy (z 39 tysięcy). Nakazał on także uszczuplenie załóg fortów. W maju 1530 roku król wybrał nowy dalekosiężny cel, jakim było zdobycie legitymacji do pełnienia władzy, gdyż jego roszczenia do tronu były bardzo słabe i wielu zagranicznych władców, a także jego samych poddanych poddawało wtedy w wątpliwość jego prawo do tronu. Pierwszym krokiem do tego, aby tego dokonać było zawarcie strategicznego królewskiego mariażu ze Szwedami, którymi rządził wtedy Karl IX z Uplandii, który niedługo przystał na propozycję Kazimierza, który tym samym ożenił się ze szwedzką księżniczką. W drugiej połowie maja 1530 roku podróżujący przez tereny Nitry polski emisariusz został napadnięty i dotkliwie pobity przez ludzi tamtejszego chana (władcy Nitry). Kazimierz niedługo po tym fakcie starał się załagodzić napiętą sytuację pomiędzy Nitrą a Polską co niedługo potem doszło do skutku. W sierpniu 1530 roku król pod wpływem nacisków ze strony Szwedów zrzekł się roszczeń do Gotlandii. We wrześniu 1530 roku dwóch królewskich doradców, a więc Sylwester Przemyślid i Bożywój Firlej przedstawili królowi propozycję radykalnej zmiany polskiej polityki handlowej, jednak z powodu tego, że nie był on zainteresowany handlem, a także był człowiekiem z natury konserwatywnym, to nie dość że nie przyjął tej propozycji, ale także zwolnił kłopotliwych doradców. Niedługo później król zatrudnił nowych doradców, którymi zostali artysta Gniewosz Grodzicki i Matyas Esterhazy, który miał za zadanie poprawić reputację króla. W październiku 1530 roku Kazimierz dokonał kolejnego rozwoju technologii morskiej poprzez budowę specjalnych nabrzeży portowych. Niedługo później okazało się, że Polska wyprzedziła technologicznie Kijów tak mocno, że tamtejszy władca rozpoczął proces modernizacji. W październiku 1530 roku zakończyła się wojna pomiędzy Chorwacją a Nitrą, w której zwyciężyły siły chorwackie. Pod koniec października 1530 roku okazało się, że środki przekazane Czeskim lojalistom przyniosły zamierzony efekt, gdyż ukrócili oni nieco zapędy tamtejszych buntowników. W styczniu 1531 roku do Polski dotarły wieści o przegranej Niemiec w wojnie z Pomorzanami oraz Holendrami. Obu tym państwo Niemcy musieli oddać dużą część swojego terytorium. W czerwcu 1531 roku Kazimierza II zaczął niepokoić fakt, iż na południu od granic jego państwa panują muzułmańskie Sułtanaty (Bułgarii i Chorwacji), tak więc postanowił on ochronić ostatnie Tengryjskie tereny leżące w Europie przed najazdem innowierców. Usiłował on tego dokonać poprzez atak na ostatnią prowincję Chanatu Nitry - Pożoń, lecz nie mógł on na razie tego dokonać, gdyż nie miał on ku temu powodu. Mógł on jednak tego dokonać dzięki wprowadzeniu Wielkiej Reformy Religijnej, która została wybrana jako jedna z reform w miejsce porzuconej przez Kazimierza Wielkiej Reformy Marynarki. Pierwszym elementem reformy był powrót do idei krucjat, co spowodowało, iż Polska zyskała powód do ataku na wszystkie państwa o innej religii z nią graniczące (jednym z nich był Chanat Nitry, dzięki czemu Kazimierz mógł je zaatakować). Niedługo później Kazimierz postanowił wysłać w rejon Karpat jedną ze swoich armii (nad którą dowództwo objął Bogumił Krasiński), a także wypowiedzieć Chanatowi Nitry wojnę. W grudniu 1531 roku król otrzymał informację o konflikcie mającym miejsce w miastach pomiędzy klerem a mieszczanami. Ci pierwsi ignorowali zarządzenia mieszczan, co spowodowało przeciągający się spór. Mimo tego król postanowił wesprzeć kler, co w dość znaczący sposób wzburzyło mieszczan, a także zadowoliło przedstawicieli kl. W lipcu 1532 roku zmarł doradca królewski, Gniewosz Grodzicki. Na jego miejsce został zatrudniony filozof, Dytryk Szembek. Jedyna bitwa w ramach tej wojny odbyła się na przełomie września i października 1531 roku pod Pożoniem. Została ona z łatwością wygrana przez Polaków, dzięki czemu ołali oni w bardzo szybkim czasie zakończyć ten konflikt, tym samym niszcząc podupadający Chanat Nitry, a także zdobywając Pożoń. W drugiej połowie 1532 roku, po podboju Pożonia zarządzanie państwem stało się mniej efektywne. Przez to trudniej było ściągać podatki, sytuacja w kraju była mniej stabilna, a także utrudnione było wprowadzanie innowacji. Kazimierz mógł rozwiązać ten problem przez zmniejszenie swojego terytorium lub zmianę systemu rządów, lecz jako, że był on człowiekiem konserwatywnym, to nie wchodziło to w grę. W lutym 1533 roku Kazimierz II usiłował udać się na audiencję do Papieża, aby ten usankcjonował jego prawo do władzy, lecz brakowało mu do tego wpływów Papieskich. Postanowił on więc wysłać do Rzymu swoich emisariuszy. W lipcu 1533 roku król Polski postanowił uszczuplić załogi fortów, by oszczędzić na ich utrzymaniu. We wrześniu 1533 roku rozpoczął się proces budowy aparatu administracyjnego w podbitej w wojnie z Nitrą Pożonii. W lutym 1534 roku do Kazimierza przybyli przedstawiciele mieszczaństwa, którzy żądali od niego gwarancji ich przywilejów. To żądanie nie zostało jednak zaakceptowane, co rozwścieczyło mieszczan do tego stopnia, że sytuacja w kraju stała się mniej stabilna. W marcu 1534 roku król posiadał wystarczająco wpływów Papieskich, by udać się do niego na audiencję, podczas której uznał on jego prawo do rządzenia Polską. Na początku 1535 roku Chorwacja podbiła Chanat Węgier, czym samym tengryści zniknęli z Europy. W styczniu 1535 roku do Krakowa dotarły wieści o terenach południowej Azji. W kwietniu 1535 roku do króla dotarły informacje o rozpoczęciu przygotowań do buntu przez marginalizowanych przez niego mieszczan, tak więc postanowił on wysłać swoje dwie największe armie do Truso oraz Szczecina. W grudniu 1535 roku do Krakowa dotarły kolejne wieści o odkryciach geograficznych, a więc o odkryciu Japonii, Indochin oraz Afryki Wschodniej. W grudniu 1535 król Kazimierz zauważył, że zagrożenie płynące z potencjalnego buntu mieszczan jest poważne, tak więc zwiększył on nakłady na utrzymanie wojsk. W maju 1536 został zbudowany aparat administracyjny w Pożonii, lecz mimo tego utrzymywały się tam bardzo buntownicze nastroje. Polacy nie mogli na to zaradzić, gdyż tamtejsza ludność nadal wyznawała Tengryzm. 5 lipca 1536 z powodu narastających napięć na linii mieszczanie – król, w Truso wybuchł bunt Mieszczan. W tym samym czasie rozpoczęła się bitwa pod Truso. Na początku buntownicy mieli przewagę liczebną nad wojskami królewskimi, lecz po przybyciu posiłków w sierpniu 1536 roku Polacy zdołali z łatwością stłumić tą rewoltę. W sierpniu 1536 król postanowił zmniejszyć ryzyko potencjalnych buntów wysyłając swoich urzędników w teren, by ustabilizować sytuację w kraju. W grudniu 1536 do Kazimierza II dotarły wieści o zwiększeniu przewagi w Krakowskim Węźle Handlowym przez Polskich kupców, dzięki czemu wzrosły dochody Królestwa Polski na Bałtyku. W tym samym czasie do króla dotarła petycja wystosowana przez mieszczan z południa kraju, którzy żądali od niego przyznania należącym do nich miastom przywilejów. Nie przystał on jednak po raz kolejny na ich żądania, przez co został jeszcze bardziej znienawidzony przez przedstawicieli tej grupy społecznej. Niedługo później wściekły na mieszczan Kazimierz postanowił odebrać im kontrolę nad ziemią Płocką, co było przyczyną wybuchu kolejnego buntu mieszczan. 13 grudnia 1536 roku wybuch bunt Płockich mieszczan. W tym samym czasie skierował on w tamte rejony jedną ze swoich armii, która zdołała w styczniu 1537 roku stłumić ten bunt. Mimo stłumienia buntu mieszczan na południu kraju wzrastało ryzyko wybuchu buntu Węgrów, tak więc postanowił on wysłać w tamte tereny jedną z jego armii. 5 kwietnia 1537 w Norwegii narodził się nowy nurt Chrześcijaństwa przeciwny do Katolicyzmu, którym był protestantyzm. Na zachodzie tego państwa znajdowało się pierwsze centrum tej herezji z którego przenosiła się ona na sąsiednie tereny. Kazimierz II będąc osobą niezwykle religijny był bardzo zaniepokojony powstaniem tej herezji, tak więc postanowił on w porozumieniu z kościołem wydać nowy dekret w myśl którego zgromadzenia religijne liczące więcej niż pięć osób były nielegalne. 5 maja 1537 roku wybuchł bunt Węgrów w Pożonii. Dzięki przytłaczającej przewadze Polaków, którzy walczyli razem z Bawarczykami został on szybko stłumiony. W styczniu 1538 roku Niemcy przestały uważać Polskę za rywala. To samo niedługo później uczyniło Królestwo Polski, a nowym rywalem tego państwa została Ruś Kijowska. W tym samym czasie do Polski dotarła propozycja odnowienia sojuszu z Królestwem Bawarii, która została przez Kazimierza II bez wachania przyjęta. W kwietniu 1538 roku do Krakowa dotarły informacje o zwiększeniu zasięgu w którym wyznawany jest Protestantyzm, który był obecny na terenie całej Skandynawii, a także został przyjęty jako oficjalne wyznanie przez króla Norwegii oraz Szwecji. W lutym 1539 roku Protestantyzm dostał się na tereny prowincji Truso, gdzie głosili go pierwsi Polscy kaznodzieje. Niedługo później ta herezja przedostała się na tereny Gdańska oraz Warmii. W styczniu 1540 roku Pomorze (które niedługo wcześniej pokonało Niemcy) znów uznało Polskę za równorzędnego rywala. W czerwcu 1540 roku do Polski dotarła kolejna fala renesansowych idei, które wymagały od króla Kazimierza II wsparcia finansowego dla nadwornych artystów. Ten jednak się pod tymi naciskami nie ugiął, tracąc tym samym prestiż. W tym samym czasie protestantyzm rozprzestrzenił się na tereny Warmii, a heretyccy kaznodzieje rozpoczęli pracę nad nawróceniem Chełmna. W październiku 1540 roku Ruś Nowogrodzka wykorzystując zamieszanie na terenie Królestwa Szwecji podbiła Finlandię. Tym samym to państwo zaczęło zagrażać Polskiemu handlowi na Bałtyku, ponieważ Nowogrodczycy posłali w tamte tereny finansowanych przez siebie korsarzy. Kazimierz widząc, że te poczynania Nowogrodu zagrażają jego państwu, posłał na Bałtyk całą potężne flotę wojenną, która od tamtej pory nieustannie patrolowała tamte tereny. Patrole te przyniosły zamierzony efekt, gdyż w styczniu 1541 korsarze przestali obierać za swój cel Polskie statki. 29 stycznia 1541 roku z powodu choroby zmarła siostra Kazimierza, Ludmiła, przez co nie miał on żadnego następcy. W lutym 1541 roku Chełmno jako kolejna prowincja przyjęło protestantyzm. W tym samym czasie rozpoczęto prace nad nawróceniem Ostródy. W kwietniu 1541 roku, władca rywala Polski, a więc Rusi Kijowskiej zdołał dokonać w swoim państwie procesu modernizacji. Nie było ono w tamtym czasie tak rozwinięte jak reszta Europy, jednak nadganiało ono swoje zaległości w niezwykle szybkim tempie. Jako, że Polscy dowódcy od dawien dawna nie wprowadzili nowej innowacji (mimo tego, że mogli tego dokonać), to aby ich talentu nie marnować, to król Polski, Kazimierz II, postanowił wprowadzić tzw. Iberyjski czworobok, czyli formację wojskową złożoną z czworoboku pikinierów, zaś na każdym jej boku znajdują się arkebuzerzy. Dzięki wprowadzeniu tej innowacji wojsko Polskie zyskało nowe, bardziej nowoczesne typy piechoty, poprawie uległa taktyka wojskowa. Usprawnione zostało także funkcjonowanie taboru zaopatrzeniowego. Tymi nowymi typami piechoty (zostały one wspomniane podczas opisywania zalet wprowadzenia iberyjskiego czworoboku) były: * Piechota wolnych strzelców '- Formacja preferująca szarże i walkę bezpośrednią. * '''Piechota Tercio '- Mieszana formacja pikinierów, arkebuzerów i szermierzy, która stanowiła na polu bitwy żywą, mobilną fortecę - silną w obronie i dysponującą dużą siłą ognia. Jako, że Kazimierz II był zwolennikiem modelu wielkiej armii, to postanowił on w znacznej większości wykorzystywać piechotę Tercio. We wrześniu 1541 na terenie Prus pojawiły się ruchy separatystyczne, które żądały od króla utworzenia III Pruskiej Republiki Kupieckiej. Król Polski nie przyjął jednak tej prośby i wysłał w tamte tereny część swoich wojsk, by te zapędy wyzwoleńcze jak najszybciej stłumić. W październiku 1541 roku we Wrocławiu wykryto obecność Pomorskich agentów. Niedługo potem protestantyzm przyjęła Ostróda, przez co spadła jedność religijna Królestwa Polski, co przełożyło się na większe trudności w stabilizowaniu sytuacji wewnętrznej, a także na większość ilość buntowniczych nastrojów wśród ludności. Pod koniec października 1541 roku Anatolia zaczęła uważać Polskę za rywala. W styczniu 1542 roku został wprowadzony kolejny element Wielkiej Reformy Religijnej, którym było wprowadzenie finansowanych przez państwo szkół misjonarskich. Dzięki wprowadzeniu tych szkół liczba misjonarzy wynosiła dwa razy więcej, niż dotychczas. W kwietniu 1542 roku niezadowoleni mieszkańcy Truso przysłali do Krakowa swoich emisariuszy. Zaniepokojeni byli oni chaosem i bezprawiem, jakie zapanowało w tamtym regionie. Wynikiem tego było pojawienie się piratów, którzy atakowali kupieckie okręty należące do Polaków. Kupcy zamieszkujący tamte rejony oczekiwali od monarchy budowy stosownych fortyfikacji. Oznajmili oni, że w przeciwnym razie są oni skorzy przenieść swoje interesy w inne miejsce. Kazimierz stwierdził jednak, że powinni oni sami sfinansować swoją obronę, przez co w Truso wzrosły niepokoje, a zmniejszeniu uległa produkcja. W maju 1542 roku król zarządził wprowadzenie kolejnej innowacji, poprzez opracowanie okrętów wojennych. W czerwcu 1542 roku Protestanci nawrócili Tucholę, po czym zdecydowali się kontynuować swoją działalność poza granicami Polski. W sierpniu 1542 roku doszło do wybuchu rewolty ikonoklastów, którzy poprzez niszczenie m.in ołtarzy czy posągów świętych wyładowywali swój gniew wobec kościoła katolickiego. Król Kazimierz jako niezwykle religijny człowiek nie pozwolił na to, by ta sytuacja się utrzymywała, więc posłał w rejony, gdzie te zajścia miały miejsce, królewskie straże. ''Wraz z początkiem listopada 1542 roku, w Polsce nastał czas niepokojów i konfliktów wewnętrznych. W tym czasie zaczęła rosnąć opozycja wobec osoby Kazimierza II, załamaniu uległa równowaga pomiędzy stanami społecznymi, co skutkowało częstymi rebeliami oraz klęskami nieurodzaju.' W tym samym czasie doszło do wybuchu dwóch buntów - Możnowładców w Lubuszu, oraz Chłopów w Szczytnie. W tym samym czasie Ruś Kijowska postanowiła zaatakować sułtanat Bułgarii. Wraz z początkiem okresu niestabilności na terenie Polski, Kazimierz II podwyższył nakłady na utrzymanie wojsk, przez co królewski skarbiec był na dość sporym minusie. Aby nieco te straty zmniejszyć zwolnił on ze stanowiska niezwykle sowicie opłacanego filozofa, Dytryka Szembeka. W tym samym czasie na terytorium Polski przybyły armie sojuszników tego państwa, a więc Królestwa Czech, Litwy, oraz Bawarii. W styczniu 1543 roku wojska czesko-litewskie pokonały zbuntowanych chłopów w Szczytnie, tłumiąc tym samym tamtejszy bunt. W tym samym czasie armie Polskie zostały skierowane na zachód, aby stawiły one czoła zbuntowanym możnym. Mimo swojej przewagi wojska Polskie zostały znienacka zaatakowane i pokonane przez wojska podległe możnowładztwu, pod Poznaniem. Kolejne walki w ramach tego buntu zakończyły się jednak (dzięki przybyciu posiłków) zwycięstwem Polaków i tym samym stłumieniem rewolty po zdobyciu zamku w Lubuszu (październik 1544). W tym samym czasie okazało się, że z powodu kiepskiego zarządzania krajem Kazimierz stał się celem kilku potężnych przeciwników. Mimo to królewscy urzędnicy (którymi byli głównie przedstawiciele kleru) pozostali mu wierni, co doprowadziło do wybuchu buntu pretendenta na tron Polski, Sulistryja Mnieszecha. Armia pretendenta liczyła ok. 30 tysięcy ludzi. Nie stanowiła ona jednak zbyt wielkiego zagrożenia dla korony, ponieważ połączona armia Polaków i ich sojuszników była o wiele większa. Niedługo po wybuchu tej rebelii wojska Polskie zostały posłane w miejsce pobytu armii podległych Sulistryjowi (do Nowego Sącza), aby tą armię zaatakować. W tym samym czasie Kazimierz zwerbował nowego dowódcę w miejsce zmarłego Gniewosza Grodzickiego, którym został Prendota Sierakowski. Armie Polskie zdołały dopaść siły pretendenta w lipcu 1543 roku. W tym samym czasie odbyła się zwycięska dla Polaków bitwa pod Nowym Sączem w której to doszczętnie rozgromili oni siły kandydata na tron. We wrześniu 1543 roku Polacy odzyskali okupowany przez armie Sulistryja, Nowy Sącz. Niedługo później miały miejsce kolejne zwycięskie dla Kazimierza potyczki. W styczniu 1544 roku został zawiązany niebezpieczny dla Polski sojusz z Pomorzem (rywalem Polski), a Litwą (jej sojusznikiem). Na początku 1544 roku doszło w Polsce do klęski głodu. Kazimierz dążący do centralizacji władczy postanowił wesprzeć głodujących finansowo, co doprowadziło do zmniejszenia skali tej katastrofy. W kwietniu 1545 roku mieszkańcy Bramborska przyjęli Protestantyzm. W maju 1545 roku Królestwo Włoch zaczęło uważać Polskę za rywala. Państwo to było w tamtym czasie jedną z największych potęg w Europie. W czerwcu 1545 roku nowy rywal Polski zawiązał sojusz z Królestwem Pomorza. W lipcu 1545 roku król postanowił załagodzić niestabilną sytuację w kraju, wykorzystując do tego urzędników. Działania te zakończyły się sukcesem. W sierpniu 1545 roku do Krakowa dotarły wieści o niezadowoleniu chłopów, wynikającym z niestabilnej sytuacji w kraju. Oczekiwali oni od króla m.in ograniczenia poddaństwa. Król postanowił jednak odmówić, co wywołało jednak bunt chłopów w Tarnowie. W tym samym czasie rozpoczęła się bitwa pod Tarnowem, w której to niemalże 8 tysięczna armia buntowników stoczyła zakończony sromotną porażką bój z 19 tysięcznymi siłami Polaków. Po zakończeniu tej potyczki pod koniec sierpnia 1545 roku, bunt ten został stłumiony. W trakcie trwania bitwy do Polski dotarły wieści o ataku Litwy na Ruś Kijowską. Władca tegoż państwa oczekiwał od Polaków pomocy w tej wojnie. Kazimierz postanowił jednak mu odmówić, co spowodowało zerwanie Polsko-Litewskiego sojuszu. W grudniu 1545 roku do buntu zaczęli przygotowywać się Prusacy, żądający od Kazimierza niepodległości. Aby dobrze przygotować się do nadchodzącego buntu, w styczniu 1546 roku, Kazimierz II postanowił wysłać swoje armie na tereny Prus, a także zrekrutować drugiego dowódcę, którym został Dobrogost Sieniawski. W kwietniu 1546 roku rywal Polski, Ruś Kijowska zakończyła wojnę z Bułgarią. Zakończyła się ona zdobyciem przez to państwo prowincji Buzau. W październiku 1546 roku mieszkańcy Szczecina przyjęli Protestantyzm. W grudniu 1546 roku do Polski dotarły wieści o zbadaniu przez Europejczyków północnego Atlantyku. Kilkanaście dni później do króla dotarła petycja wystosowana przez mieszczan, którzy żądali przywrócenia ich dawnych przywilejów. Ten jednak po raz kolejny odmówił. 5 marca 1547 w Truso wybuchł bunt Prusaków. W tym samym czasie rozpoczęła się w tamtych rejonach bitwa pod Truso, w której to 30 tysięczne armie buntowników starły się (początkowo) z 19 tysięcznymi siłami Polskimi. Niedługo później na pole walki dotarły 20 tysięczne posiłki Polskie, które przechyliły szalę zwycięstwa na korzyść swojego państwa. W kwietniu 1547 roku okazało się jednak, że do rebelii szykuje się kolejna frakcja, którą tym razem byli Polscy magnaci, którzy chcieli wprowadzenia monarchii elekcyjnej. W maju 1547 roku do Krakowa dotarły wieści o niezadowoleniu Czechów, z powodu traktowania ich jako pomniejszych partnerów w unii personalnej z Polską, tak więc zaczęli oni żądać od Polaków ziem. Zadeklarowali oni, że w przeciwnym razie ich wojska nie pomogą Kazimierzowi w tłumieniu kolejnych buntów, a separatyści zwyciężą w Pradze nad lojalistami. Kazimierz postanowił spełnić jedynie część ich żądań, oddając Czechom prowincje Pożoń i Ersekujvar, co nieco zmniejszyło tendencje separatystyczne na terenie Polski. Niedługo później Księstwo Skanii zawiązało sojusz z Królestwem Czech, który stanowił bezpośrednie zagrożenie dla Polski. 18 grudnia 1547 narodziła się królewna. Wieść o tym wydarzeniu spowodowała, iż obywatele Polski uwierzyli, że jest to znak nadziei dla ich kraju. Król nie był jednak aż tak z tego powodu zadowolony, dlatego też nie wyznaczył swej córki na następce. W styczniu 1548 roku Kazimierz postanowił wykorzystać swoje wpływy u Papieża, aby uzyskać od niego błogosławieństwo, dzięki czemu przez następne dwadzieścia lat było mu łatwiej budować prestiż. W czerwcu 1548 roku Polscy uczeni znaleźli kolejne dowody na to, że ród Lubomelskich pochodzi od jednego ze starożytnych rodów. Król postanowił wykorzystać tą informację propagandowo poza granicami Polski, co zwiększyło jego prestiż. W listopadzie 1548 roku do Polski dotarły wieści z Lotaryngii (która była rywalem Królestwa Polski). Mówiły one o zakończeniu się w tamtym kraju konfliktów wewnętrznych. W grudniu 1548 roku Kazimierz otrzymał wezwanie do wojny od Królestwa Bawarii, które wdało się w konflikt z Zakonem Krzyżackim. Usiłowało ono podbić ostatnią placówkę tego zakonu znajdującą się w Linz. Król jako człowiek religijny postanowił do tej wojny nie dołączać. W maju 1549 roku nieznany z imienia i nazwiska kapłan z Koszyc przetłumaczył Biblię na język Polski. Zaczął on rozdawać ją po wioskach w całym Zempliniu, co nie spodobało się jednak królowi, który nakazał spalić kapłana i jego księgi na stosie. W czerwcu 1549 roku długoletni okres konfliktów wewnętrznych dobiegł końca. W grudniu 1549 roku, do Polski dotarły informacje, o zupełnie nowym kontynencie - Ameryce oraz znajdujących się w niej Anglo-Saskich koloniach. W 1550 do Polski dotarła informacja, o sromotnej porażce Litwy, w wojnie z Rusią Kijowską. Litwa musiała zrzec się na rzecz Rusi, sporych połaci ziem na wschodzie oraz uznania niepodległości Księstwa Kurlandii. W tym samym roku, magnaci postanowili wypowiedzieć posłuszeństwo Kazimierzowi II w postaci rebelii. Ta jednak, została bardzo szybko przez wojska królewskie, spacyfikowana. W sierpniu tego samego roku, król polski postanowił znacznie rozbudować naszą infrastrukturę miejską. W grudniu natomiast, do naszego kraju dotarły informacje o zupełnie nowych terytoriach w Afryce, na których dominowało potężne Imperium Mali. Na początku stycznia 1551, w Szczecinie wybuchła kolejna rokosz, król jednak stłumił ją szybciej, niż ta się pojawiła. Poza tym, Kazimierz nakazał także rozwiązanie garnizonu na wyspie Bornholm. W 1553 do Polski, dotarły wieści, jako by królowa Niemiecka, poniosła sromotną klęskę w wojnie z Pomorzem, Włochami oraz Zjednoczonym królestwem Niderlandów. Pod koniec tego samego roku, Kazimierz rozpoczął przygotowania, do wojny z Litwą. W marcu 1554 natomiast, do uszu króla dotarła informacja, że do Krakowa masowo ściągają różnorodni artyści, Kazimierz jednak będąc człowiekiem konserwatywnym, nie rozszerzył dla nich patronatu. Najdalej kilka miesięcy potem, Kazimierz poparł w kłótni "Co jest lepsze - muszkiet czy łuk" właśnie to drugie, co oznaczało że nieco trudniej będzie wnosić nowe technologie. W marcu 1555 Kazimierz wypowiada wojnę Litwie i Pomorzu, ta trwająca ponad 2 lata wojna, zakończyła się zwycięstwem polaków, którzy zyskali Łużyce, a także gwarancje litewskich elit, które to obiecały nawrócenie się katolicyzm (dokładny opis wojny, znajduje się tutaj) W 1557 w Gdańsku, wybucha kolejna rokosz, która jednak także zostaje stłumiona. W 1558 Kazimierz II przyjął ustawę, która to mówiła by od teraz, całą odpowiedzialność za Polski handel, przejęły rody kupieckie; w tym samym czasie przyjął także ustawę, która mówiła by wprowadzono tzw. Bieguny (dokładniej rzecz ujmując, "Wielkie Bombardy") które to nie były niczym innym, jak nowym rodzajem artylerii. W grudniu natomiast, Kazimierz II zatrudnił w roli doradcy, niejakiego Lukacsa Telekiego. Na początku roku 1559 dwójka z wasali Lotaryńskich, poprosiła Kazimierza II o zagwarantowanie im niepodległości, król uznał jednak że nie będzie się w ten konflikt mieszał. W lutym tego samego roku, król polski rozpoczął proces poprawiania wzajemnych relacji ze Skanią, co pozwoliło by mu jej aneksję. W maju natomiast, narodził się syn Kazimierza II, także Kazimierz. Jego narodziny spowodowały wielką ulgę wielu mieszkańców Polski, gdyż do tej pory król nie miał następcy; w tym samym miesiącu, król przyjął także ideę "supremacji", co oznaczało nietolerancję dla jakiejkolwiek herezji, co za tym idzie, wielu misjonarzy stało się o wiele bardziej skutecznych. W marcu 1560 w Prusach wybuchł bunt tamtejszych separatystów, został on jednak szybko stłumiony. W czerwcu natomiast, w kraju wybuchła epidemia zarazy. Jednak dzięki wsparciu króla została ona szybko zażegnana. W sierpniu Kazimierz postanowił postawić nowe kościoły W Warszawie, Kołobrzegu, Płocku, Podlasiu i Grodnie. W listopadzie, król postanowił na nowo przyłączyć do polski Érsekújvár, który został oddany Czechom po ich szantażu, kilka lat wcześniej. W styczniu następnego roku, kilka kupieckich rodów zwróciło się do króla z prośbą o pomoc finansową, ten jednak postanowił jej nie udzielić. W październiku król Polski rozpoczął długotrwały proces aneksji Skanii, swojego wasala. 5 grudnia 1561, odnaleziono stary skład z ekwipunkiem, co za tym idzie, koszty utrzymywania wojska nieco zmalały. W czerwcu 1562 pewien czeski kardynał, wyznał jednemu z naszych agentów, że za odpowiednią cenę był by w stanie wesprzeć polską sprawę w Rzymie. Na co Kazimierz II przystał. W tym samym miesiącu, narastać zaczął konflikt między polskimi rodami arystokratycznymi. Rozwinął się on do takiego stopnia, że jedna strona zaczęła po cichu eliminować drugą, Kazimierz jednak postanowił w porę zareagować, i ukrócić ten precedens. W grudniu natomiast, królestwo Polski zawiązało sojusz z Niemcami. We wrześniu 1563 wybuchła kolejna rebelia pomorskich separatystów, ponownie jednak została ona szybko stłumiona. W lutym roku następnego, król Niemiecki poprosił Kazimierza o prawo przemarszu przez jego ziemie, na co ten się zgodził. W czerwcu natomiast, kupcy prosili Kazimierza by ten bardziej angażował państwo w sprawy handlowe, ten jednak odpowiedział wymijająco. W styczniu 1556 doszło do kolejnego buntu, tym razem Polskich magnatów, ponownie jednak zostali oni szybko pokonani, i wtrąceni do lochów. W czerwcu, Kazimierz II wsparł polskie rody kupieckie stacjonujące na Krymie, co za tym idzie złoszcząc tamtejszego Chana. W październiku następnego roku, okres traktatu pokojowego obowiązującego Polskę i Pomorze, zakończył się. Co za tym idzie, potencjalny konflikt zbrojny stał się o wiele bardziej prawdopodobny. W styczniu 1568 król Kazimierz, przyjął dekret tzw. Kontrreformacji, z którego to pomocą miał zamiar zacząć zwalczać Protestancką herezję. Natomiast w czerwcu, do uszu króla dotarła informacja, jako że do Polski dociera kolejna fala renesansowej sztuki, król Kazimierz postanowił wesprzeć finansowo kilku młodych, obiecujących artystów, przez co jego osoba zyskała wiele prestiżu. W grudniu, do polski dotarła informacje o zupełnie nowych odkryciach geograficznych, mn. o samym południu Afryki, a także o wyspach znajdujących się na wschód od Madagaskaru. W styczniu 1569, reformy króla Kazimierza przyniosły w końcu efekty, przez co misjonarze mogli wreszcie rozpocząć proces nawracania Protestanckich prowincji (zaczęli od Szczecina, Bramborska i co ważniejsze, od Truso) W czerwcu, dotarła także informacja o tym, że nowy król Litwy ponownie przyjął Protestancką herezję. W sierpniu, dotarła informacja, że Szczecin i Bramborsk zostały ponownie nawrócone na Katolicyzm. Na początku października, król Kazimierz wysłał kolejnych misjonarzy, tym razem do Gdańska. W styczniu 1570 król wprowadził do użytku nowe technologie wojskowe, mn. kleszczowy system obronny oraz taktykę tzw. karakoli. W lutym natomiast, w końcu nawrócono Truso, czyli jedno z głównych centrów reformacji. W czerwcu, chłopi poczęli się niepokoić. Kazimierz II powiedział jednak że rządzi tak jak mu się podoba i nikt nie będzie mu mówił, jak ma to robić. W grudniu tego samego roku, do Polski dotarły informacje o Ameryce Południowej, a także o znajdujących się tak europejskich koloniach. W styczniu 1571 Kazimierz II zatrudnił w roli doradcy, niejakiego Spytka Sierakowskiego. Król wykorzystał także zgromadzone środki, by zbudować nowoczesne fortece mn. w Krakowie, na Wołyniu, a także w Przemyślu i Haliczu. Natomiast w marcu, król postanowił założyć tzw. Polską inkwizycję, która to miała pomagać misjonarzom w nawracaniu heretyków; Wysłanie kolejnego misjonarza, tym razem do Chełmna. W czerwcu, misjonarze odnieśli kolejny sukces, nawracając Warmię. W październiku, polscy misjonarze oraz inkwizytorzy nawrócili Chełmno. Natomiast w listopadzie, król wysłał kolejnych misjonarzy do Ostródy. Król dostał także propozycję zawarcia królewskiego mariażu, z Królestwem Niemiec, na co przystał. Na początku kwietnia 1572 zakończył się proces integracji Księstewka Skanii, do królestwa włączone zostały: Skania, wyspy Lolland, Hamburg oraz niewielka posiadłość w Wirtembergii. Wszystkie te ziemie (oprócz Wirtembergii) były Protestanckie, więc król od razu postanowił je nawrócić, zaczynając od Skanii. Król nakazuje także przenieść ponad 10 tysięcy wojska, z Wirtembergii do Hamburga (musiał poprosić o zgodę Niemcy, one jednak na to przystały). W czerwcu, kupcy po raz kolejny byli zaniepokojeni brakiem ochrony ze strony króla. Kazimierz II powiedział że będą musieli się do tej sytuacji zaadoptować; wysłanie misjonarzy do Tucholi. Kategoria:Państwa Kategoria:Herby Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Historia Polski Kategoria:Królestwa Kategoria:Państwa Europy